Le venin
by Desesperine
Summary: UA, SasuNaru. Konoha est une mégalopole du monde moderne. Vie de jour habituelle, vie de nuit régie par différents gangs. Ceux-ci évitent de s'entretuer afin d'échapper à la police qui, sans relâche, tente de faire tomber les couvertures de leurs membres. Mais voilà qu'un jour, Naruto et Sasuke, de deux gangs différents, apprennent tous deux les activités illicites de l'autre.
1. Chapitre 1

**Description :** UA, SasuNaru. Konoha est une mégalopole du monde moderne. Vie de jour habituelle, vie de nuit régie par différents gangs. Ceux-ci évitent de s'entretuer afin d'échapper à la police qui, sans relâche, tente de faire tomber les couvertures de leurs membres. Mais voilà qu'un jour, Naruto et Sasuke, de deux gangs différents, apprennent tous deux les activités illicites de l'autre.

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de cette fanfiction.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui _Le venin_, une fanfiction de sept chapitres inspirée de _Roméo et Juliette_ – mais il ne s'agit que d'une inspiration, pas vraiment d'une réécriture – et du monde des yakuzas.

Je pense que certains d'entre vous me connaissent pour mes deux three-shots et mes chapitres longs – de soixante à cent trente pages. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par la taille de ceux de cette histoire. C'est une vraie volonté de ma part. Car des échéances de presque un an ont découragé, à mon avis, certains lecteurs et j'ai trouvé cela très dommage. De cette façon, vous aurez plus souvent de mes nouvelles et les textes beaucoup plus rapidement.

Quant au récit, je vous prie de m'excuser des quelques incohérences qui pourraient s'y trouver. C'est la première fois que je me frotte au vocabulaire des armes et aux explosifs – et même au monde mafieux. J'ai un regard très novice et très naïf sur la chose. J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez cette histoire.

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter.

Amicalement,

Désespérine

* * *

**LE VENIN**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

« Sasuke ! »

Le nom se répercuta dans la nuit et le long des ruines du vieux Temple du Nord. Sasuke s'arrêta. Il avait atteint la périphérie de la ville. Mis à part les colonnes de pierre et les arcs à moitié défaits, il n'y avait rien alentour. Que des champs à perte de vue qui semblaient une mer noire d'encre sans la lumière de la lune, absente du ciel ce soir-là.

Le bruit d'une respiration hachée et des pas résonnant sur les pavés l'obligèrent à se retourner. Naruto cessa sa course à trois mètres de lui et ses épaules se secouèrent comme il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Ses mèches blondes avaient un éclat flavescent à la lumière des lampadaires et ses grands yeux bleus brillaient d'incompréhension, d'un reste d'espoir et d'angoisse.

Sasuke retint une grimace. Il s'obligea à garder un visage impassible. Lentement, sa main droite se porta à l'arrière de son pantalon. Coincée dans sa ceinture, son arme était bien là. Il s'en saisit et, avec dextérité, la pointa sur Naruto. Celui-ci eut un sursaut en avisant la pointe du pistolet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son corps entier se figea de stupeur.

Puis, lentement, son regard glissa du canon au visage de Sasuke. Ses traits se délestèrent de la surprise pour endosser une triste résignation. Il imita le geste de son vis-à-vis, empoigna sa propre arme. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour, ses yeux se voilèrent à peine de regret. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, son bras se leva.

Et il le mit en joue.

* * *

LE CHŒUR. – Deux familles, égales en noblesses,

Dans la belle Vérone, où nous plaçons notre scène,

Sont entraînées par d'anciennes rancunes à des rixes nouvelles

Où le sang des citoyens souille les mains des citoyens. (Prologue)

* * *

_Huit mois plus tôt_

En fronçant les sourcils, Iruka Umino s'empara du journal qui traînait là et le débarrassa de la poussière qui le recouvrait d'un large revers de la main. _Les Presses de Konoha_ affichait en une les photos des dirigeants du gang des Tigres qu'Escalus venait de démanteler.

« Le troisième, ce mois-ci, murmura-t-il. »

Sa mâchoire se crispa d'inquiétude et il ouvrit fébrilement le journal pour parcourir ses pages. Partout, il n'était question que des exploits d'Escalus. On parlait ici de l'exécution publique de deux anciens tueurs à gages, on parlait là des pistes que la police suivait pour détruire la couverture des membres du célèbre gang des Aigles, de longues colonnes retraçaient la vie de quelque puissant qui était parvenu à se jouer de tous et que nul n'aurait soupçonné tenir les rênes d'un regroupement de malfrats la nuit venue. De gigantesques portraits montraient des visages obscurs, décidés, presque effrayants. Il était dit que la méfiance était de mise, qu'il ne fallait se fier à personne, que tout soupçon devait être rapporté. Un voisin pouvait être un revendeur de drogues, un collègue pouvait être le maître d'une suspicieuse maison close. De grands titres assenaient sans cesse qu'il s'agissait du plus grand fléau que la ville eût connu. Et partout, on ne lisait que des incitations – à la délation.

Iruka rejeta brutalement le quotidien, comme s'il s'était brûlé les doigts sur son papier. Il serra les poings. La situation des gangs de Konoha n'avait jamais été aussi mauvaise.

Konoha était la resplendissante capitale du pays du Feu. Il n'y avait pas plus grande ville dans le monde connu. On y trouvait une densité de population incroyable, de nombreuses opportunités de réussite. Ses immenses buildings brillaient à l'éclat du soleil, sa forêt était luxuriante, la richesse de son sol, populaire. On saluait son architecture, son art, son savoir-faire. Les plus grands événements y avaient lieu, les plus grands intellectuels se réunissaient dans ses réputés bibliothèques et centres de recherche, les plus grandes célébrités venaient y profiter de festivals et salons en tout genre. On s'y réunissait pour parler économie, politique, environnement, paix. Rien qui ne fût pas respectable.

Mais Konoha avait un vice : sa vie, le jour, n'avait, certes, rien de bien extravagant. Elle se métamorphosait cependant la nuit venue et le péché envahissait ses rues. On ne comptait plus le nombre de marchés noirs : prostitution, commerces illicites d'armes, de corps, d'enfants, meurtres, complots, alcool et drogue. Il suffisait de s'aventurer dans les bons quartiers et de s'adresser aux personnes adéquates pour trouver ce que l'on souhaitait.

C'étaient les différents gangs qui se partageaient la ville qui avaient la mainmise sur ce genre d'activités. Mais les rivalités, la jalousie, la corruption, les alliances et les trahisons ainsi que les guerres de territoires avaient durant des décennies plongé la population dans un bain de sang.

Excédé par cette image qui ne le servait pas, par les mises en garde d'instances internationales et par les complaintes du peuple, le gouvernement avait décidé, des années plus tôt, d'en finir et était arrivé avec la solution suprême : un groupe d'élite armé spécialisé dans l'espionnage et la défense. Il avait été baptisé Escalus et son objectif était l'annihilation de tous les gangs de la ville. Jadis, les membres de ceux-ci se montraient au grand jour ; il avait depuis fallu se montrer discret, se constituer une couverture suffisante pour ne pas être repéré : il fallait être instituteur, comme Iruka l'était, ou bien un étudiant désargenté qui avait tendance à beaucoup sortir pour échapper à la vigilance des troupes qui surveillaient la cité.

Les gangs de la ville avaient également conclu un pacte : nul ne devait chercher à nuire aux autres sous peine de créer une guerre qui attirerait l'attention. Les différents membres, enfin, ne pouvaient plus communiquer entre eux que sur des réseaux sécurisés et n'agir que s'ils étaient masqués.

Cependant, rien de tout cela n'avait suffi et d'une centaine de gangs, le milieu était passé à une quinzaine, tout au plus, en quinze ans. Bien sûr, dès que l'un d'eux disparaissait, les autres se partageaient son trafic et l'affaire ne faisait que les enrichir. Mais les temps s'obscurcissaient et Iruka n'étais plus si sûr que le gang du Soleil, auquel il appartenait, fût capable de durer plus longtemps.

Ce jour-là, il avait terminé sa classe un peu plus tôt. C'était le dernier jour de cours avant les vacances d'été et il avait fait cette fleur aux enfants tout autant qu'aux parents. Il en avait bien sûr profité pour rouler hors de la ville et gagner un hangar en apparence désaffecté qui servait de stock d'armes au beau milieu du Désert du Sud. Un nouveau chargement venait d'arriver et il fallait désormais répartir le tout pour pouvoir le livrer aux différents clients qui faisaient appel à eux.

Iruka essuya du poignet la sueur qui perlait à son front. Il mourait de chaud sous la structure de métal et de tôle. Ses compagnons, autour de lui, s'affairaient autour de gros véhicules blindés. Il s'appuya contre la remorque de l'un d'eux, las sans bien comprendre pourquoi.

Il commençait à dodeliner de la tête lorsqu'un curieux bruit de moteur se fit entendre au loin. Aussitôt, plusieurs hommes portèrent la main à leur arme et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du hangar pour tenter d'apercevoir le véhicule qui roulait à toute allure vers eux, entouré de la poussière qu'il soulevait sur le chemin. Puis l'un d'eux leva le bras et l'agita en criant :

« C'est rien, c'est le Quatuor Noir ! »

Plusieurs murmures de mécontentement fusèrent tandis que d'autres s'affaissaient contre les coffres renfermant les armes en soupirant de soulagement. Iruka eut un sourire amusé et leva les yeux au ciel. Il fallait toujours que le Quatuor Noir fît parler de lui.

La petite voiture décapotable noire, d'un autre temps et que les membres du groupe avaient longtemps réparée, surgit sous le hangar et effectua un dangereux dérapage qui obligea certains hommes à se reculer en rouspétant contre les quatre jeunes qui étaient à bord et, manifestement, s'amusaient bien de leur petit tour. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils les saluèrent avec force cris et gestes de la main. Kiba Inuzuka, futur vétérinaire, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, les cheveux bruns en bataille, était au volant. A côté de lui, Choji Akimichi, apparemment peu à l'aise face à la conduite sportive de son ami, ouvrait la portière avec une main tremblante ; et lorsqu'il se redressa, Iruka nota avec amusement qu'il avait encore pris de l'embonpoint. A l'arrière, Shikamaru Nara, un petit génie en informatique qui, à ses heures perdues, donnait quelques cours dans le domaine à des lycéens et des étudiants ou bien piratait quelque système pour le compte du gang, s'étirait en marmonnant il ne savait quels termes. Déjà débout et prêt à sauter hors de la voiture, Naruto Uzumaki, enfin, aux cheveux blonds resplendissants et aux joues marquées de trois cicatrices – dont nul ne savait l'origine mais qui avaient sans doute été une façon de marquer le nourrisson qui avait été déposé au pied d'un orphelinat d'infamie -, balayait de ses grands yeux bleus l'espace. Lorsqu'il le reconnut, son visage parut s'illuminer.

« Monsieur Umino ! »

Les autres garçons s'agitèrent à l'entente de son nom et tous s'empressèrent de le rejoindre en riant et en se tenant les épaules. Iruka retint un soupir et se contenta de secouer lentement la tête. Il croisa les bras et lorsqu'ils furent tout près de lui, les reprit :

« Vous n'avez vraiment que ça à faire de venir nous embêter alors qu'on vient de recevoir le plus gros chargement de l'année ? »

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent, surpris, et jetèrent un œil alentour pour aviser les visages sombres et accusateurs des hommes s'affairant. Ils revinrent à lui, sourcils haussés et yeux exorbités.

« Mais enfin, monsieur… tenta Naruto.

-Non, je ne veux rien savoir, le coupa Iruka.

-On voulait juste aider ! On a aucune mission, en ce moment… se plaignit Kiba.

-Oui, on ne pensait pas déranger, murmura Choji en se tordant les doigts. »

Iruka baissa la tête et retint un autre soupir. Il avait connu ces quatre jeunes, aujourd'hui âgés de vingt-deux ans, quand ils en avaient huit. Il avait été leur instituteur durant une année complète et les avait toujours couvés d'une façon particulière. Kiba, Shikamaru et Choji venaient tout trois de familles depuis toujours impliquées à différents niveaux dans le gang du Soleil. Il savait donc pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre, il les côtoierait ainsi. Naruto, quant à lui, vivait à l'orphelinat de la ville. On ne savait rien de ses parents : son père était à ce jour inconnu mais on avait été capable de déterminer qui était sa mère. Elle avait été retrouvée morte à quelques rues de l'orphelinat où l'enfant, les joues sanglantes et tout juste marquées, avait été abandonné.

Très vite, il s'était lié d'amitié avec les trois autres. Et puisqu'ils lui faisaient confiance, ils lui avaient tout révélé au sujet du gang du Soleil et des activités illicites auxquelles leurs parents et eux-mêmes se prêtaient. Dès lors, Naruto n'avait plus voulu qu'une chose : en être membre lui aussi. D'une part parce qu'il avait enfin l'impression, depuis qu'il avait rejoint le gang, d'avoir une famille. Tout le monde, en général, l'appréciait. Et il profitait plus encore de ses amis. A eux quatre, ils formaient une petite équipe de ce qu'on appelait « intimidateurs ». Ils ne tuaient pas. Ils n'étaient chargés que de rappeler leurs dettes à ceux qui devaient de l'argent au gang. D'autre part parce qu'il avait très vite arrêté ses études. Sorti du lycée, il était devenu serveur dans un petit café du centre et n'avait plus jamais quitté ce travail. Cela rapportait peu, même pour payer le misérable studio dans lequel il vivait. Mais son activité d'intimidateur lui permettait de gagner des sommes liquides assez importantes dont il utilisait une partie pour tout ce qui était nécessaire à sa survie et le reste pour sortir et s'amuser.

Naruto n'avait que ses amis et le gang du Soleil dans sa vie. Et bien qu'il fût sans doute dans le même cas, Iruka, à cet instant, trouvait cet état de fait d'une tristesse inouïe.

Les garçons, devant lui, s'étaient mis à s'agiter et à parler bruyamment entre eux. L'instituteur fouilla dans sa poche gauche et en sortit ce qui ressemblait à un bipeur amélioré. Il alluma l'appareil et sembla fouiller une page où diverses annonces étaient postées et apparaissaient en gros titres courts et synthétiques. Son visage s'illumina.

« Pas de mission, hm ? »

Les membres du Quatuor s'arrêtèrent et lui jetèrent un regard teinté d'incompréhension. Il leur désigna son bipeur.

« Regardez un peu les annonces, avant de décréter une chose pareille. »

Les jeunes hommes, un temps, restèrent interdits. Puis un tressaillement les prit et ils cherchèrent avec fébrilité leurs propres appareils. Lorsqu'ils eurent, comme lui, consulter les missions proposées par les dirigeants, ils s'entreregardèrent. Shikamaru hocha la tête et sélectionna l'annonce.

« On prend, dit-il en relevant les yeux vers Iruka.

-Merci, monsieur ! s'exclama Naruto en faisant mine de le prendre dans ses bras. »

L'instituteur le repoussa.

« Oui, oui, j'ai compris. Filez, bons à rien ! Ça doit être réglé ce soir.

-Yes ! s'écria Kiba en levant le poing. Enfin, ça va bouger ! Tous à vos armes, on est partis ! »

D'un même mouvement, sourire aux lèvres et joie dans les yeux, ils retournèrent à la voiture dans laquelle ils sautèrent sans même ouvrir les portières – excepté Choji qui, du fait de sa corpulence, ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de prouesses. Le véhicule démarra en trombe, ses pneus crissant un instant avant de le propulser en avant. En quelques secondes, ils disparurent du hangar. Leurs cris parvinrent à Iruka encore longtemps sous forme de brefs échos. Les mains sur les hanches, il observa quelque temps l'entrée du hangar, souriant et pourtant dépité.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son bipeur où il était indiqué que l'annonce était pourvue. C'était bien un travail pour des intimidateurs. Le patron d'une petite entreprise sur les docks leur devait une belle somme d'argent et ne les avait plus contactés depuis plusieurs semaines. Iruka éteignit l'appareil. Puis leva la tête lorsqu'on l'appela à l'autre bout du hangar.

« J'arrive ! cria-t-il. »

Le bipeur fut bien vite rangé dans sa poche et il se mit à courir, laissant derrière lui _Les Presses de Konoha_ et ses sombres annonces.

* * *

Le réveil sagement posé sur la commode indiqua vingt heures et se mit à sonner. Sasuke, assis depuis plusieurs minutes sur son lit, les mains entrelacées et nerveusement serrées sur ses genoux, ne sursauta pas même à l'entente de son alarme et resta encore un temps dans cette position, le dos bien droit, légèrement penché en avant, les épaules à peine voûtées, ses yeux noirs fixés sur le mur qui lui faisait face. Il avait baissé les stores derrière lui et la lumière du soleil chaud de fin de journée ne passait que par rais dans sa chambre. Dos à la fenêtre, il observait sa silhouette ténébreuse qui se découpait sur le mur blanc. Puis il prit une brève inspiration, éteignit l'appareil, se leva et passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux sombres dont les mèches s'éparpillaient sur son front et ses tempes.

Vêtu d'un tee-shirt à manches courtes près du corps noir et d'un jean de même couleur, il semblait plus morose que jamais. Son visage s'obscurcit tandis qu'il se saisissait de son pistolet semi-automatique négligemment laissé sur son bureau. Armé d'un chiffon, il nettoya brièvement le canon avant de fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour en sortir plusieurs cartouches. D'un geste sûr, il en arma une, fit glisser la culasse avant de la relâcher. Dans un bruit sec, la première munition gagna la chambre. Il se retourna subitement et pointa son arme sur la tête de lit.

Il resta un long temps ainsi, concentré sur sa cible, la respiration lente et régulière, les muscles bandés et le bras droit, la main solidement refermée autour de l'objet. Puis un bruit attira son attention. Jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule gauche, il avisa le bipeur à moitié caché dans sa trousse d'étudiant. L'appareil se mit à clignoter. Sans le quitter des yeux, il abaissa son pistolet. Puis il se tourna à peine pour s'en saisir et s'appuya nonchalamment contre son bureau. Bientôt, le petit écran s'illumina et l'annonce apparut sous ses yeux.

C'était une adresse directe : un assassinat. Celui d'un certain Danzo Shimura, propriétaire d'une petite entreprise de construction de bateaux. Il devait se trouver ce soir encore dans son hangar : le numéro 8 sur les docks. Il cliqua sur le lien et la photo de l'homme apparut, accompagnée d'une brève fiche relatant sa vie et ses activités professionnelles.

Sasuke ne fut pas long à se décider. Il accepta l'annonce et, dès que son bipeur fut éteint, alla ouvrir l'armoire à côté du bureau pour en sortir une tenue appropriée à sa sortie. Caché sous plusieurs couvertures, il trouva son masque. De forme ovale, accompagné d'une solide mais fine sangle, son fond était blanc. Sur le milieu du front, un large kanji noir s'étalait pour former le mot « aigle ». Sur les tempes, deux animaux se faisaient face : un long serpent d'argent s'étalait sur la gauche, la tête étant à hauteur de l'œil et la queue allant jusqu'à la pointe du menton ; un aigle brun et or, serres en avant et ailes largement écartées, prenait place à droite. Enfin, en bas de l'oiseau, un petit 1 avait été tracé au marqueur.

Sasuke appartenait au gang des Aigles et à l'équipe Hebi dont le serpent était le symbole. Le numéro, quant à lui, indiquait qu'il en était le meilleur agent. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du masque tandis qu'il se remémorait celui qui avait appartenu à son père, quelques années plus tôt. Puis il se reprit, saisit un large sac de sport dans lequel il plaça le tout et quitta la chambre.

Il avait un homme à tuer.

* * *

Kiba arrêta la voiture à une centaine de mètres du hangar numéro 8. En surplomb des docks, au bout d'un petit plateau désertique qui formait comme un terrain vague, les membres du Quatuor Noir pouvaient apercevoir, plus bas, les bâtiments qui s'étendaient le long du large fleuve qui traversait la ville de part en part. Ils marquaient l'extrémité de la capitale, juste avant la forêt qui l'enceignait au nord. Avachi sur le volant, Kiba observait le tout avec un air concentré qui lui était inhabituel. Choji fut le premier à le remarquer et l'interpella.

« Kiba ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le jeune homme lui coula un rapide regard avant de se laisser aller contre son siège en soupirant.

« Rien… C'est juste que des fois, je me demande ce que ça ferait, si j'étais autre chose qu'intimidateur. »

Shikamaru haussa un sourcil et Naruto s'exclama aussitôt, en agrippant l'appui-tête de son ami d'enfance :

« Quoi ? Tu veux quitter le Quatuor ? »

Kiba grimaça et le repoussa en grognant.

« Mais non, abruti ! C'est juste que je me dis qu'avec notre potentiel, on pourrait faire bien plus que juste rappeler à des gens qu'ils nous doivent des thunes.

-C'est-à-dire ? »

Kiba se retourna sur son siège pour observer l'air attentif – et soucieux – de Shikamaru.

« Tu voudrais passer tueur à gages ? lui demanda ce dernier. »

Kiba haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

De tous, ce fut le visage de Naruto qui se rembrunit le plus. Il fixa intensément Kiba – jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, sentant peser sur lui son regard, se tournât vers lui.

« Sérieusement ? demanda le jeune blond d'une voix difficilement maîtrisée. Tu serais prêt à tuer des gens ? »

Kiba fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Ah bon ? Parce que maintenant, les tueurs à gages, ça fait autre chose ? »

Kiba voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Naruto était déjà sorti de la voiture. Il chargea son arme et se retourna vers ses amis.

« C'est pas parce qu'on fait partie d'un gang qu'on doit forcément tuer des gens ! »

Il fit le tour de la voiture jusqu'à rejoindre le coffre qu'il ouvrit prestement. Il en sortit quatre cagoules. Sur le front de chacune se trouvait une petite plaque de métal sur laquelle était gravé un animal accompagné d'un soleil qui indiquait à quel gang ils appartenaient. Il rabattit brutalement le battant et s'appuya dessus.

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais il est hors de question que je devienne un tueur. »

Puis il jeta à Kiba sa cagoule. Une tête de chien aux crocs proéminents s'y dessinait. Le jeune homme l'observa longuement avant de relever les yeux vers Naruto qui, rejoints par Shikamaru et Choji, distribuait les autres camouflages. Ils étaient, pour eux trois, respectivement représentés par un renard, un cerf et un glouton. Ils les enfilèrent promptement avant de vérifier leur armement. Kiba sortit de la boîte à gant de petites grenades incendiaires pas plus grandes qu'un cochonnet et les fit rouler entre ses doigts, l'air contrarié. Shikamaru, sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir et avisant le jour qui déclinait, l'invita à sortir de la voiture d'un geste de la main.

« Allez, c'est bon. On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ? Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut dans le gang. Mais pour l'instant, on forme une équipe et notre rôle, c'est d'aller réclamer à Shimura les vingt mille qu'il nous doit. Ok ? »

Naruto hocha sèchement la tête et Kiba se contenta d'enfiler sa propre cagoule et de faire glisser la culasse de son arme.

« Paré ! »

* * *

A cette heure-ci, peu de gens travaillaient encore. Danzo Shimura semblait être une exception et une dizaine d'ouvriers s'affairait encore dans le hangar. _Sans doute un retard dans une commande_, songea Shikamaru. D'un geste du menton, il indiqua la route à suivre à ses compagnons. Le Quatuor Noir sortit de l'ombre et gagna l'entrée du hangar.

Plongés dans leurs tâches, les travailleurs ne les virent pas immédiatement. Puis Kiba les héla et les quatre garçons exhibèrent leurs armes.

« Messieurs, dit Shikamaru sur un ton monocorde, nous avons à faire avec votre patron. Nous vous prions donc de quitter les lieux dans le plus grand calme. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le hangar. Puis, lentement, les ouvriers lâchèrent leurs outils, cessèrent leurs activités et, timidement, tout en commentant les pistolets dont les jeunes étaient armés et leur insigne qui les désignaient comme membres du gang du Soleil, ils passèrent à côté d'eux, l'air intimité et laissant une distance plus que raisonnable entre eux. Les derniers sortirent en courant et en poussant de terribles cris. Shikamaru observa la montre qu'il portait au poignet.

« On a cinq minutes. C'est parti. »

Ils s'avancèrent. Au fond du hangar, construit sur une plateforme surélevée, le petit bureau de Danzo Shimura se dessinait. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne les avait pas vus arriver.

* * *

Danzo Shimura était à la tête d'une petite entreprise. Il contrôlait une cinquantaine d'ouvriers et peinait encore à se faire connaître dans son domaine. Néanmoins, il était homme ambitieux et n'avait pas hésité, lorsque ses finances avaient été au plus bas, à se lier plus ou moins d'amitié avec quelques puissants personnages aux activités plus que douteuses.

C'était ainsi qu'il était entré en contact avec le gang du Soleil. De dangereux êtres qui avaient eu l'air assez intéressé par ce qu'il était capable de faire – et par le fait qu'il pût passer en douce certaines de leurs marchandises. On lui avait prêté une importante somme d'argent. Danzo l'avait rapidement investie. Avait su la faire fructifier. Mais n'avait pas songé à la rendre immédiatement. Il fallait, avant cela, qu'il eût suffisamment mis de côté pour rebondir sans leur aide et peut-être faire pression sur eux quant aux avantages qu'il pouvait leur permettre.

Mais il avait oublié à quel point les gangs pouvaient être impatients. Intimidé, il avait fini par couper tout lien en se disant que cela lui donnerait plus de temps pour constituer une base solide et ainsi repousser son remboursement.

L'agitation de ses ouvriers, dont certains travaillaient sous ses fenêtres, l'avait obligé à lever les yeux du cahier où il tenait ses comptes. Intrigué par leur départ précipité, il s'était levé et s'était approché de sa baie vitrée. A l'autre bout du hangar, il avait aperçu les silhouettes de quatre hommes. Les cagoules et le symbole clair du Soleil l'avaient fait déglutir avec nervosité. Et il se retrouvait ainsi, figé de stupeur et de crainte, devant sa large fenêtre. Il n'y avait nul doute : le gang avait envoyé des intimidateurs pour l'obliger à rendre l'argent emprunté.

Un grognement lui échappa et il recula à peine, calculant le pourcentage de chances qu'il avait de s'échapper sans être vu. La porte qui menait à son bureau n'était pas du côté du fleuve. Mais bien de celui de ces hommes.

Il se dirigeait néanmoins vers elle lorsqu'un grincement attira son attention. Il s'arrêta, le cœur battant, et se tourna lentement vers le fond de son bureau où une large armoire trônait. La porte s'ouvrit lentement dans un terrible geignement. Puis une silhouette entièrement vêtue de noir apparut, portant un masque qu'il décrypta en bien peu de temps. Il sentit la sueur rouler sur sa peau et tenta de s'adjoindre au calme.

La personne, face à lui, dégagea la légère cape qu'elle portait vers l'arrière. Son bras, couvert par la combinaison qu'elle portait jusqu'aux extrémités des doigts, apparut, tendu vers lui. Et la main qui le terminait tenait une arme. Un magnifique pistolet semi-automatique dont l'éclat argenté le fit frémir de terreur.

Il revint au masque et, après une brève inspiration, demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que le gang des Aigles me veut ? Je ne traite pas avec eux. »

La silhouette n'eut aucune réaction, comme de marbre, et répondit après un temps, d'un ton que le masque déformait :

« Peu importe avec qui vous traitez. Vous avez déplu à quelqu'un. Et il se trouve que ce quelqu'un nous paie pour vous éliminer. »

Danzo tressauta violemment. Son regard revint au canon de l'arme pointée sur lui. Son cœur s'emballa, résonnant dans ses tempes, dans ses lèvres. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il coula un rapide regard vers la baie vitrée, à sa droite, puis revint à la silhouette qui, pas à pas, s'approchait de lui. Il serra les dents, se recroquevilla à peine. Son pied gauche glissa légèrement sur le sol. Ses jambes fléchirent. Et, d'une incroyable poussée, qui surprit son assassin, il se jeta sur la baie.

Au dernier moment, ses bras se refermèrent sur son visage. Son épaule et son flanc droits cognèrent la vitre. Le verre se brisa et il bascula.

* * *

Le soudain bruit de verre brisé attira l'attention des quatre amis. Ils virent alors, droit devant eux, le corps de Danzo Shimura chuter de son bureau sur un tas de grosses toiles contre lequel il rebondit avant de se mettre à rouler jusqu'à terre. Les garçons, une fois leur surprise passée, se hâtèrent de le rejoindre. L'homme leva vers eux des yeux révulsés. Mais après une brève exclamation, il se redressa rapidement et se plaça derrière eux, agrippant les épaules de Naruto qui tenta de se dégager avec un air peu amène.

« Mais ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce type ? Il est pas bien ? »

Il échangea un regard étonné avec Choji et Kiba qui, les bras ballants, observaient l'homme d'affaires sans savoir que faire. Celui-ci désigna le bureau et n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer. Shikamaru avait déjà repéré la silhouette altière qui les toisait depuis la baie vitrée détruite.

« Le gang des Aigles… murmura-t-il. »

Naruto cessa aussitôt de s'agiter pour se défaire de la prise de Danzo et releva les yeux vers l'homme. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? On est sur la même mission ? »

Un malaise étrange saisit les quatre garçons devant ce constat. Il n'arrivait pratiquement jamais que deux gangs se rencontrassent en ayant une même cible – encore moins depuis que le projet Escalus avait été mis en place.

Dans un geste élégant, le membre du gang des Aigles rejeta sa cape en arrière. Puis il s'élança du bord de la fenêtre et sauta sur le tas en contrebas. Malgré l'appui peu fiable des toiles, il se rétablit avec une incroyable aisance et s'éleva à nouveau pour atterrir à genoux devant eux. Il se releva lentement et dévoila à tous son masque magnifiquement décoré. Shikamaru étouffa un juron et Naruto l'interrogea du regard.

« Hebi, expliqua-t-il. Une de leurs équipes de tueurs à gages. »

Naruto en resta bouche bée et leva un doigt en direction de l'homme.

« Attends… Ça veut dire qu'il est là pour tuer Shimura ? »

La bêtise de sa question irrita son équipe. Ses trois amis se tournèrent vers lui.

« C'est pas assez évident, crétin ? s'écria Kiba tandis que Shikamaru le toisait avec dépit. »

La bouche de Naruto se tordit en une brève grimace et il souffla :

« Quoi ? Il aurait pu être là pour la même chose que nous ! »

Shikamaru porta la main à sa tête, las de la naïveté de son compagnon. Puis il se tourna vers le tueur à gages qui se tenait immobile, attendant sans doute que leur attention revînt à lui. Shikamaru ne put empêcher sa main de se crisper autour de son arme. La situation le rendait nerveux. Il savait à quel point il pouvait être délicat de côtoyer le membre d'un autre gang que le sien. Un pacte reliait les dernières communautés existantes et devait leur permettre de survivre. Mais on ne pouvait vraiment dire ce qu'il en était en situation réelle. Aussi prit-il une profonde inspiration avant de s'adresser à son vis-à-vis.

« Salut à toi, ami. Nous sommes du gang du Soleil et nous n'avons pas l'intention de te combattre. »

Shikamaru fit fi des regards surpris ou outrés de ses compagnons et poursuivit :

« Cet homme est un de nos contrats. Il nous doit beaucoup d'argent et nous sommes là pour le lui réclamer. Laisse-nous faire notre mission et nous partirons. »

Le tueur resta de marbre. Seule sa cape, sous l'effet d'un courant d'air, s'agita mollement derrière lui. Puis une voix basse, que le masque déformait à peine, s'éleva :

« Salut à vous, amis. Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de me battre contre vous. Malheureusement, cet homme est également mon contrat. Et je dois le tuer. Ce soir. »

Les quatre jeunes se raidirent à cette annonce. Shikamaru tâcha de garder contenance.

« Je comprends… dit-il. Mais si tu le tues maintenant, nous ne récupèrerons jamais notre argent. »

L'homme, face à lui, plia légèrement le bras droit. Sa main se porta à sa taille. Et derrière les pans de sa cape, Shikamaru reconnut l'éclat argenté d'une arme à feu. Il déglutit et ses yeux revinrent au masque blanc qu'il portait.

« Je n'ai que faire de votre mission, dit la voix caverneuse. Je dois tuer cet homme ce soir. Et rien ne m'en empêchera. »

Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche, chercha ses mots. Et avant qu'il eût pu dire quoi que ce fût, Naruto s'avança d'un pas, menaçant, et braqua son arme sur le tueur.

« Ça, c'est hors de question ! »

Kiba manqua s'étrangler de surprise tandis que Shikamaru s'agitait à côté de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bordel ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure. »

Le regard de Naruto était fixé sur le membre du gang des Aigles. Il tenait son arme à deux mains, fermement, et la détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus lui fit craindre le pire. Sans le regarder, Naruto lui dit :

« Prenez Shimura et cassez-vous. Je m'occupe de celui-là. »

Shikamaru sentit la sueur lui couler le long du dos. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Puis il marmonna entre ses dents :

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! On n'a pas le droit de causer des problèmes à d'autres gangs ! »

La prise de Naruto se resserra.

« Ce n'est pas nous qui lui en causons. C'est lui ! »

Shikamaru s'arrêta, stupéfait. Un bruissement attira son regard sur le tueur à gages. Celui-ci avait dégainé son propre pistolet et tenait à présent Naruto en joue.

« Ne joue pas à ça, dit-il de sa voix rauque. Vous n'êtes que des intimidateurs, je l'ai vite compris. Vous ne savez sans doute même pas tirer. »

Son ton était si condescendant que Naruto dut étouffer un cri de rage.

« Ça, c'est toi qui le dis ! »

Et il fit feu, visant l'épaule droite de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci évita sa balle et riposta. Naruto s'abaissa au dernier moment et, se tournant vers ses camarades derrière lesquels se cachait toujours Danzo, il hurla :

« Courez ! »

Puis il bascula sur le côté, évitant un nouveau projectile, avant de se relever promptement, de répondre et de gagner un amoncellement de morceaux de tôle qui lui servit de protection. Il reprit son souffle puis se pencha sur le côté et tira sur la silhouette qui, à son instar, s'était réfugiée derrière un ensemble de coffres en métal.

Naruto serra les dents lorsqu'il le vit viser ses amis et Danzo qui traversaient le hangar en courant. Jurant, il sortit de sa cachette et courut vers celle de son ennemi tout en vidant sa cartouche sur lui. Il se rabattit derrière le tas de toiles, le temps de recharger son arme et de faire entrer la première munition dans la chambre. Puis il avisa la silhouette qui s'était dirigée vers une palette à roulettes sur laquelle on avait entassé plusieurs plaques de métal. Il s'abattit sur elle sans s'arrêter de courir et l'emporta dans son élan. Naruto comprit aussitôt et cria :

« Attention ! »

Ses amis ralentirent à peine pour jeter un œil derrière eux. Juché sur les plaques, le tueur à gages leur fonçait dessus. Naruto jura à nouveau et se mit à sa poursuite. Mais il était trop tard. Il suivit au ralenti la course de la palette. L'arrêt brusque de ses amis et la tenue tremblante de leurs armes. Le corps exposé de Danzo Shimura, bon dernier dans la fuite. L'arrivée du tueur. Son tir, précis.

Dans un bruit étouffé, la balle toucha l'homme d'affaires en plein milieu du front et son corps s'écroula sur lui-même. Horrifiés, Shikamaru, Choji et Kiba l'observèrent choir. Naruto leur hurla à nouveau de fuir. Et ouvrit le feu sur le tueur qui se réfugia derrière la coque d'un futur navire de plaisance. Naruto eut le temps de rejoindre ses amis et de prendre le bras de Kiba pour les obliger à aller se cacher plus loin. Mais ils se jetèrent tous à terre dès qu'une pluie de balles ricocha au-dessus d'eux. Naruto se retourna et ses yeux exorbités fouillèrent le hangar à la recherche d'une solution.

Près de lui, Kiba se mit à s'agiter, fouillant ses poches. La grenade incendiaire qu'il parvint à en extraire roula sur le sol et la main de Naruto s'abattit sur elle par réflexe. Il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de l'activer, de viser, d'étirer le bras et, les dents serrées, de la lancer sur leur ennemi.

L'explosion enflammée qui s'en suivit projeta le corps du tueur à gages et quelques autres objets à plusieurs mètres tandis que le bateau, sous l'onde, se renversait dans un terriblement grincement. Naruto se protégea le visage des bras mais vit clairement l'homme retomber lourdement et rouler longuement sur le sol avant de s'arrêter, face contre terre, inerte.

Naruto ne perçut qu'à ce moment-là le léger sifflement qui résonnait à ses oreilles, la conversation effarée, comme étouffée, de ses compagnons. Ses yeux ne voyaient que la silhouette noire du tueur à gages. Il s'assit difficilement pour mieux l'observer. Et lorsqu'il le vit se redresser sommairement en s'appuyant sur ses bras, il s'agita lui-même.

« Vite, on se casse ! »

Le feu, autour d'eux, se propagea. Naruto aida Choji à se relever, héla Shikamaru et Kiba jusqu'à ce qu'ils les rejoignissent. Peu sûrs sur leurs jambes, les quatre compagnons sortirent du hangar en s'épaulant. Arrivé dehors, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de se retourner. Au milieu des flammes, la silhouette sombre du tueur s'était redressée et semblait le dévisager. Naruto lui rendit son regard, un sentiment fort de regret au fond de la poitrine.

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Y'a les flics qui débarquent ! »

Naruto revint à ses amis qui l'enjoignaient à les suivre avec de larges gestes du bras. Rapidement, ils remontèrent la pente jusqu'à la voiture et démarrèrent en trombe.

A l'entrée des docks, les sirènes des voitures de police retentissaient.

* * *

Sasuke s'était relevé avec force difficultés. Le hangar, tout autour de lui, s'enflammait. Il entendait, au loin, les sirènes. La police serait bientôt là. Il devait fuir. Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour gagner le fond du hangar, ses yeux tombèrent sur des barils d'essence qu'il n'avait pas remarqués, alignés le long du mur, près de la première cachette de son ennemi – et que les flammes étaient près d'atteindre.

« Merde ! »

Repoussant sa cape qui le gênait dans ses mouvements, il rangea avec précipitation son arme et prit ses jambes à son cou. Il traversa avec une vélocité extrême le hangar. Repoussa les portes. S'élança sur le ponton qui se trouvait là. Derrière lui, une nouvelle explosion retentit, plus forte, plus importante. L'arrière du bâtiment vola en éclats et la force de l'onde le souleva de terre et le propulsa en avant. Il eut à peine le temps de se recroqueviller avant de tomber dans le fleuve.

Il s'enfonça dans les eaux noires en fermant les yeux et attendit d'avoir perdu de l'élan pour battre des jambes et remonter à la surface. Lorsqu'il immergea, il se débarrassa de son masque qui avait glissé vers le haut de son crâne, prit une grande goulée d'air et se tourna vers le hangar. De larges flammes finissaient de le dévorer. Au-delà de leur bruissement, des exclamations étouffées lui parvinrent. Soucieux de ne pas être repéré, il récupéra son masque et nagea à la va-vite vers la rive opposée, là où la forêt commençait.

Une fois sur la berge, il sortit avec précipitation du fleuve. Mais sa combinaison et sa cape gorgées d'eau s'étaient alourdies et il s'écroula sur l'herbe, sonné et épuisé. Il bascula sur le dos, prit le temps de récupérer son souffle, passa une main nerveuse sur son arme, qu'il avait précipitamment rangée sur son côté droit en fuyant. Puis se redressa, prêt à reprendre sa course à travers les bois. Une grimace se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se releva. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Il devait avoir quelques égratignures et hématomes. Peut-être quelque chose de plus grave.

« Tout ça pour ça… murmura-t-il en serrant les dents de douleur. »

Il gagna malgré tout l'orée de la forêt et disparut dans la nuit tombante.

* * *

ROMEO. – Il se rit des plaies, celui qui n'a jamais reçu de blessures ! (Acte II, scène 2)

* * *

Désespérine


	2. Chapitre 2

**Description :** UA, SasuNaru. Konoha est une mégalopole du monde moderne. Vie de jour habituelle, vie de nuit régie par différents gangs. Ceux-ci évitent de s'entretuer afin d'échapper à la police qui, sans relâche, tente de faire tomber les couvertures de leurs membres. Mais voilà qu'un jour, Naruto et Sasuke, de deux gangs différents, apprennent tous deux les activités illicites de l'autre.

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de cette fanfiction.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre du _Venin_. Merci à vous tous pour vos retours. Beaucoup m'ont fait la remarque que les citations tirées de _Roméo et Juliette_ étaient inattendues mais, dans l'ensemble, plutôt une bonne idée. Comme je l'ai expliqué à plusieurs d'entre vous, c'est la pièce qui m'a inspiré cette histoire et en la relisant, je me suis dit que beaucoup de répliques faisaient écho à l'intrigue.

Quant au rythme de parution, je pense qu'il sera hebdomadaire : il devrait donc y avoir un nouveau chapitre tous les mardis. L'avantage avec cette histoire, c'est que les différentes parties sont assez courtes, faciles et rapides à écrire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends vos impressions avec impatience.

Amicalement,

Désespérine

* * *

**LE VENIN**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

JULIETTE. – Je verrai à l'aimer, s'il suffit de voir pour aimer (…). (Acte I, scène 3)

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke sortit de la bibliothèque universitaire où il avait passé l'après-midi entière, il fut surpris par l'incroyable chaleur qui régnait au dehors. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, la poignée de la porte encore en main, et un bref soupir lui échappa. Puis il laissa le battant se refermer et descendit les escaliers.

L'université de Konoha, au sein de laquelle il suivait un master d'économie qu'il finissait cette année – il optait ainsi pour la parfaite couverture de l'étudiant modèle premier de sa promotion et donc irréprochable -, avait été construite sur un ancien monastère. Les plus anciens et prestigieux bâtiments étaient tout de pierre et il aimait plus que tout se promener dans la cour intérieure sur laquelle donnait l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Formant un parfait rectangle au centre duquel s'étendait une magnifique pelouse où il faisait bon paresser, elle était entourée d'arcades et de colonnes. Aussi Sasuke arpenta-t-il ces chemins comme il le faisait si souvent, profitant de la fraîcheur que leur ombrage offrait.

Mais arrivé à la moitié de l'un d'eux, il s'arrêta. A quelques mètres de lui, appuyé avec grâce contre une des colonnes, Itachi Uchiha le dévisageait avec attention. Sasuke serra les dents. Il le rejoignit avec un empressement agacé. Arrivé à sa hauteur, néanmoins, il poursuivit sa route. Et son frère lui emboîta le pas.

Après avoir traversé un autre bâtiment, les deux hommes gagnèrent la cour principale, déserte, et, plus loin, l'entrée sud de laquelle descendaient de gigantesques et larges escaliers. Sasuke s'arrêta à leur sommet et se tourna vers son aîné.

« Tu es là pour quoi ? »

Itachi s'immobilisa aussi et jeta un œil au frontispice au-dessus d'eux où s'inscrivait en belles lettres le nom de l'université.

« Je viens prendre des nouvelles, répondit-il en baissant la tête vers son cadet. Et toi ? Pourquoi ne profites-tu pas de tes vacances autre part qu'à la bibliothèque ? »

Sasuke réajusta la bandoulière de son sac.

« Je travaillais sur mon mémoire. J'ai pris du retard, je le rattrape. »

Les sourcils d'Itachi se froncèrent à peine.

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre par là… que le gang te prend trop de temps ? »

Sasuke le fusilla du regard et commença à descendre les escaliers. Mais son frère le rattrapa bien vite et lui agrippa le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

« Sasuke, c'est sérieux ! Ils t'ont à l'œil, maintenant. Tu aurais pu y passer, la semaine dernière, et cette affaire a fait beaucoup trop de bruit pour qu'Escalus en reste là. »

Le plus jeune se dégagea de sa prise avec un crissement de douleur. Il gardait des marques de l'explosion sur les docks.

« Je reste le meilleur de mon équipe. Et tu voudrais que j'arrête ? »

Le visage d'Itachi se froissa de tristesse.

« On a déjà eu cette conversation et je sais très bien que tu vas m'envoyer paître. Mais… j'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses. Sérieusement. Rien ne t'oblige à continuer tout ça. Tu es un étudiant brillant, tu as déjà été contacté par plusieurs entreprises, tes professeurs sont prêts à te suivre si tu continues en thèse… Ton avenir est tracé. »

Les lèvres de Sasuke se pincèrent.

« Et si je ne veux pas de cette vie ? Avec quel argent je vis ? »

Les traits d'Itachi se durcirent.

« Tu sais très bien que je pourrais t'aider si tu en avais besoin.

-Je ne veux pas de ton argent. »

Sasuke reprit sa descente. Mais Itachi le héla et l'obligea à s'interrompre pour l'écouter.

« Je sais que tu fais tout ça parce que tu crois que c'est ce que Papa aurait voulu… Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Maman et lui venaient de quitter le gang quand ils sont morts. Ils comptaient arrêter tout ça. Et ils ne t'auraient jamais laissé risquer ta vie comme tu le fais s'ils avaient survécu à leur accident. »

Sasuke lui tourna le dos un long moment. Puis, avec une lenteur calculée, il pivota vers lui, la main crispée sur sa bandoulière.

« Dit-il alors que lui-même voue sa vie aux Aigles. »

Itachi accusa le coup et ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est différent.

-Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne fais _que_ jouer au petit espion ? »

Les bras de Sasuke se croisèrent.

« Ça te fait quoi, Itachi ? De faire comme le reste de la famille ? Comme le faisaient nos parents ? Jouer le bon petit policier et par derrière, envoyer balader tout ce système en jouant les gangsters ? Ça te fait quoi d'espionner Escalus pour les Aigles ? Ça te donne l'impression que Papa aurait approuvé ? Qu'il serait fier de toi ? »

Itachi entrouvrit les lèvres. Mais ne trouva rien à répondre.

« C'est exactement ce que je pensais, dit Sasuke sur un ton accusateur. Tu viens me dire que je devrais arrêter parce que vouloir tout ça, ça n'en vaut soi-disant pas la peine. Mais en fait, tu n'en penses pas moins. Alors c'est non : je ne quitterai pas mon job de tueur à gages, que ça te plaise ou non. »

Il se détourna de lui avec humeur et arriva en bas des escaliers. Mais alors qu'il allait prendre sur la gauche, Itachi l'interpella une dernière fois.

« Tu sors, ce soir ? »

Sasuke leva vers lui un regard indéchiffrable. Itachi soupira tout en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son costume noir impeccable.

« Si tu te rends à ta boîte habituelle et que, disons, tu as l'occasion de finir à l'hôtel d'en face… sache qu'une descente préventive y est prévue demain matin. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Se contenta de le dévisager. Puis il replaça une dernière fois sa bandoulière sur son épaule et reprit sa route.

* * *

« C'est hors de question ! »

Naruto se releva brusquement de sa chaise et manqua la faire chuter. Neji Hyuuga, son hôte, ferma les yeux d'agacement et leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

« Naruto, du calme… On peut en discuter, non ? Rassieds-toi, s'il te plaît. »

Naruto n'en décoléra pas pour autant et se contenta de fusiller son ami du regard avant d'obtempérer et de se rasseoir en maugréant contre la famille Hyuuga qui avait secrètement la mainmise sur bien des activités du gang du Soleil.

« Qui a eu cette idée à la con ? demanda-t-il, tentant de ne pas laisser trop paraître sa colère. »

Neji se saisit du verre de jus de fruit qu'il avait amené au jardin où Naruto et lui profitaient jusqu'à présent du soleil estival.

« Mon oncle, tu l'imagines bien. »

Naruto pinça les lèvres.

« Je n'épouserai pas Hinata. »

Le ton était sans appel et Neji se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais quels sentiments ma cousine a pour toi, contra-t-il. »

Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent dangereusement et il se pencha en avant, l'air mauvais.

« Et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment les filles qui m'intéressent. »

Neji reposa son verre et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Ses mains blanches se croisèrent et ses yeux de nacre se plantèrent dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« Ecoute, Naruto… ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé. Mon oncle veut faire plaisir à sa fille et en même temps, il veut te faire profiter de la couverture de la famille parce qu'il t'apprécie. Tu sais qu'il a toujours fait beaucoup pour toi à partir du moment où tu as intégré le gang. Ne te montre pas ingrat. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'arrondirent.

« Ingrat ? Non mais tu t'entends ? »

Il pointa un doigt vers son propre torse.

« Je suis gay, Neji, _gay_. Ton oncle le sait très bien. Tout le monde le sait ! Et s'il a décidé de s'en foutre, hé bien je vais faire de même. Ses projets de mariage, il peut se les mettre là où je pense ! »

Sur ces mots, Naruto se releva et s'éloigna en direction du portail devant lequel il avait garé son vélo. Neji, pris de court, le regarda faire avant de se relever à son tour et de crier :

« Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Naruto se retourna vers lui, marchant à reculons, et répondit avant de se détourner tout à fait et de quitter la propriété :

« Je vais me trouver quelqu'un. Si je ramène un mec ici, Hiashi sera bien obligé de voir la réalité en face ! »

* * *

La colère n'avait pas quitté Naruto de toute la journée. Il faisait trop chaud pour qu'il pût se trouver dans de bonnes dispositions.

La sueur qui avait collé ses vêtements à sa peau tandis qu'il rejoignait le centre-ville à vélo ne l'avait que plus encore irrité. La fournaise qu'était son petit studio ne l'avait poussé qu'à cogner dans divers objets pour apaiser son courroux. La douche fraîche qu'il avait prise ensuite ne l'avait guère rasséréné. Il avait fini par se rendre dans le grand parc du centre pour se réfugier à l'ombre des arbres qui bordaient l'étang qui s'y trouvait.

Il devait beaucoup aux Hyuuga, il le savait et le reconnaissait. Les parents de ses anciens camarades de classe en étaient très proches. Il s'agissait sans doute d'un des clans les plus riches de la ville. Ses membres cachaient habilement leur jeu et nul n'aurait pu suspecter de frauduleuses affaires parmi leurs nombreuses activités alors que le dirigeant participait souvent à des manifestations en faveur de la paix et des plus petites gens.

C'était, entre autres, parce que Naruto avait vécu dans un orphelinat qu'il avait rencontré Hinata et Neji. Leurs parents respectifs étaient de généreux donateurs et rendaient souvent visite aux enfants recueillis. Hinata avait tout de suite eu de l'affection pour lui mais Naruto se souvenait avoir surtout eu de l'intérêt pour Neji dont l'air hautain et le port de tête gracieux l'avaient immédiatement agacé.

Puis il s'était lié d'amitié avec Kiba, Shikamaru et Choji, était entré dans le gang des Aigles. Il avait revu Neji ; ils avaient appris à s'apprivoiser et étaient finalement devenus amis. Hinata, quant à elle, discrète comme toujours, n'avait jamais su cacher ses sentiments amoureux pour lui. Mais Naruto n'aurait jamais pu y répondre. Son homosexualité était apparue très tôt dans son adolescence et il avait rapidement assumé la chose. Son caractère était ainsi : il acceptait facilement et attendait des autres qu'ils fissent de même à moins d'avoir affaire à ses coups de poings.

Nul n'ignorait la chose au sein du gang. Pas même Hiashi Hyuuga. Aussi était-il inconcevable d'accepter ce mariage arrangé.

Certes, la famille Hyuuga pesait trop lourd économiquement et politiquement parlant dans la ville pour craindre quoi que ce fût. Certes, être un membre à part entière du clan lui assurerait une protection infaillible à vie. Mais jamais il ne serait en mesure d'aller à l'encontre de sa propre nature.

Même s'il appréciait grandement Hinata, il ne pouvait céder à ses envies, de peur que la faible illusion de leur couple ne la détruisît tout à fait. Elle était quelqu'un de fragile et de tendre. Et Naruto ne pouvait se résoudre à lui causer la moindre peine, bien que son rejet, il le savait pertinemment, dût être une souffrance pour elle.

Ses sombres pensées ne l'avaient plus quitté. Il en voulait tout particulièrement à Hiashi d'ignorer ainsi ses penchants et il était bien décidé à les lui montrer ostensiblement.

Aussi avait-il décidé d'ignorer tous les appels de ses amis pour préparer sa sortie solitaire. Il n'était pas d'humeur à les voir et à préparer leur prochain coup. Il avait suffisamment d'argent de côté pour un moment.

Il était de fait rentré chez lui pour le repas du soir, alors que le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel et que la chaleur était toujours aussi étouffante. Puis il s'était habillé de façon sobre mais avenante : un jean troué taille basse qui mettait particulièrement en valeur ses hanches, des baskets rouges aux lacets gris, un marcel blanc par-dessus lequel il avait passé une chemise rouge à carreaux noirs et à manches courtes qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Il avait ensuite enfilé un bracelet à petits pics au poignet droit et avait attaché une chaîne épaisse autour de son cou. Il avait quitté son studio les cheveux comme à l'accoutumée en bataille et le regard vif, sa veste négligemment jetée sur son épaule – et son arme cachée dans la poche intérieure.

Ses pas étaient sûrs et il avait directement rejoint, alors que la nuit tombait, une des plus grandes boîtes de nuit de l'ouest de la ville : le Bijuu.

Il s'agissait d'un grand bâtiment sombre et carré, encastré entre deux maisons tombant en décrépitude, et en face duquel se trouvait un petit hôtel miteux où la plupart des couples finissaient la nuit à un prix dérisoire. Naruto lui-même y était passé plusieurs fois. L'intérieur, sombre, résonnait sourdement de la musique que l'on dispensait dans les différentes salles. Elles correspondaient, selon les soirs, à des genres musicaux différents, de la musique électronique pure au rock le plus brut, ou au type de personnes que l'on souhaitait rencontrer. Souvent, une salle était réservée aux homosexuels et c'était un fait que Naruto appréciait particulièrement.

Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il atteignit enfin l'escalier qui, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du sol, menait aux différents étages, l'affichage lui indiqua que la soirée était thématique. Il siffla un juron et opta pour la première porte qu'il trouva.

Son arrivée se fit sur une large plate-forme en surplomb de la salle. Il y faisait une chaleur à mourir et, tout de suite, la musique le submergea et les basses résonnèrent dans sa poitrine. Au plafond, de nombreux spots s'agitaient, faisant passer des rais lumineux sur la foule en mouvement, les tables et les bancs accotés aux murs et le comptoir qu'on avait illuminé de néons bleus pour l'occasion.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la masse des danseurs. Il évita une silhouette qui, enivrée, chutait en arrière, et se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin à travers le flot de personnes. Il atteignit le comptoir, délaissé par les clients occupés à danser, et songea que ce n'était pas plus mal. Il s'assit sur un des hauts tabourets enroulés de guirlandes d'un jaune fluorescent et posa ses coudes sur le rebord froid qui se présenta à lui. Un barman lui demanda bientôt sa commande et il opta pour un alcool fort. Il avait plus que tout envie d'oublier cette histoire de mariage arrangé.

La boisson fut bientôt devant lui. Il posa un billet qui disparut promptement, saisit son verre et le vida en quelques gorgées. Il le reposa lourdement sur le comptoir – et le bruit du verre contre le métal lui parvint malgré la musique. Il recommanda aussitôt la même chose. Et prit cette fois-ci son temps.

Il pivota sur son tabouret et s'appuya négligemment sur le comptoir pour observer les danseurs. Partout, hommes et femmes se mélangeaient et les corps s'épousaient dans un ensemble flou et indistinct. Les lumières balayaient toujours la piste et les quelques formes qu'elles dévoilaient, en mouvement sur la musique qui retentissait toujours, lui parurent hypnotiques. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres, savoura quelques gorgées, revint au comptoir.

Ses poings se serrèrent comme il se rappelait le jour où Hiashi Hyuuga avait appris son homosexualité. Ils étaient alors dans le jardin avec Neji et Hinata dont le visage rouge et triste était résolument tourné vers le bas. L'homme s'était contenté de se relever, d'épousseter son costume impeccable, de renifler dédaigneusement et de quitter les lieux avec un port altier qui traduisait toute sa suffisance et le peu de prix qu'il accordait à cette révélation.

Naruto but une autre et rapide gorgée. Puis il observa son verre qu'il fit vaguement tourner entre ses doigts. Il releva les yeux vers le barman qui l'avait servi, affairé à essuyer quelques verres. Puis il ausculta les bouteilles rangées sur une étagère, au-dessus de lui. Poursuivit sur la droite, où nul consommateur n'était assis.

Mais arrivé à l'extrémité du bar, là où le mur formait un angle, il redescendit vers le rebord et, nonchalamment appuyé contre la paroi, vit un homme qui devait avoir son âge, peut-être à peine plus vieux, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés et le profil délicat quoique marqué. Son teint était pâle mais la ligne de son épaule et de son bras laissait deviner une carrure ciselée et forte. Il suivit le mouvement qu'il amorça pour faire tourner son verre sur le comptoir, les yeux manifestement perdus dans le vague. Soudain, comme s'il avait senti son regard peser sur lui, il se tourna vers lui. Et ses yeux sombres, qui se plantèrent dans les siens, le firent frissonner.

Ils restèrent un temps à se dévisager et Naruto fut incapable du moindre mouvement. Rien ne lui disait si cet homme était de son bord et il ne pouvait se contenter que d'attendre.

Lentement, les épaules de l'inconnu se tournèrent vers lui, son dos s'appuya contre le mur, son visage se présenta à lui et un léger sourire en coin étira une de ses commissures. Naruto baissa à peine la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Prit son attitude pour une invitation et descendit dans un geste qu'il ignorait élégant de son tabouret, son verre à la main. Il parcourut la distance qui les séparait en quelques pas et se rassit auprès de l'homme.

« Salut, dit-il. Je m'appelle Naruto.

-Sasuke, répondit l'autre d'une voix grave que l'intimidateur jugea suave.

-Tu es venu pour danser ? »

Sasuke laissa échapper un rapide rire et observa son verre avant d'en boire une gorgée.

« Plutôt pour me calmer les nerfs. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil et se pencha vers lui dans une invitation taquine à la confidence.

« Dure journée ? »

Le sourire de Sasuke s'accentua.

« Quand on veut m'obliger à faire des choses que je ne veux pas, c'est sûr. »

Naruto se mit à ricaner, tentant de refouler son amertume envers Hiashi Hyuuga.

« Ah, toi aussi ? »

Sasuke parut intéressé et se pencha à son tour vers lui.

« On a voulu te faire quitter ton job ? »

Naruto eut à peine l'air désolé.

« Ah, pas cool, ça… Non, un type s'est mis en tête que j'allais épouser sa fille alors que je suis gay. »

Le mot était dit. Son regard se fit plus intense tandis qu'il attendait de savoir s'il en allait de même pour son interlocuteur. Celui-ci reprit une gorgée et lui adressa un autre sourire amusé.

« J'ai connu ça. Mais la chance, c'est que les cons qui s'imaginaient me marier à la première fille venue ont fini par accepter de me foutre la paix. »

Les yeux bleus de Naruto luisirent d'excitation. Il en était sûr, à présent : ils étaient tous deux intéressés par la même chose. Restait à savoir s'ils pourraient aller plus loin. Sasuke finit son verre et il l'imita.

« Un autre verre, ça te dit ? proposa-t-il. »

Sasuke acquiesça et il héla le premier barman qui passa près d'eux pour redemander un alcool fort. Les deux verres furent bientôt posés près d'eux. Et avant qu'il eût pu faire quoi que ce fût, Sasuke tendit un billet et dit :

« C'est pour moi. »

Naruto lui jeta un regard à peine surpris et Sasuke se contenta de lever son verre.

« Santé ? »

Naruto répondit par un sourire et se saisit de sa propre boisson.

« Santé, répondit-il. »

Et leurs verres se rencontrèrent dans un joli tintement.

* * *

Naruto ne comptait plus ses verres ni le temps qu'il avait passé à discuter avec Sasuke. Mais lorsqu'il sentit l'ivresse le gagner et que sa convoitise se fit sentir avec force – Sasuke était trop charmant et trop charmeur pour son bien -, il se tourna vers la piste.

« Une danse, ça te dit ? »

Les yeux noirs brillèrent d'intérêt et Sasuke hocha à peine la tête. Les deux hommes quittèrent le bar et se faufilèrent dans la foule. Une fois dans la masse, Naruto se laissa guider par l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, par la musique rythmée qui passait alors et dont le ton, sans qu'il sût pourquoi, lui semblait une invitation à la luxure. Il ferma les yeux, réalisa quelques mouvements fluides. Les rouvrit quand il sentit un corps se coller à lui. Sasuke était là et Naruto agrippa aussitôt le tee-shirt à manches courtes qu'il portait pour le rapprocher de lui. Ils sourirent de connivence, sûrs de finir la soirée ensemble. Et comme pour confirmer la chose, les mains de Sasuke se placèrent avec fermeté sur ses hanches. Naruto suivit la courbe de ses bras du bout des doigts et finit par croiser ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Un dernier échange de regards. Puis Sasuke se pencha vers lui et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Aussitôt, Naruto appuya une main sur sa nuque pour réduire plus encore la distance entre eux tandis que l'autre se crispait sur son épaule. Il inclina à peine la tête, fit glisser sa bouche contre celle de Sasuke, entrouvrit les lèvres en même temps que lui et laissa sa langue toucher la sienne. La sensation de velours qui en résulta lui soutira un soupir satisfait et le poussa à s'abandonner corps et âme à son compagnon.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient arrêté de danser. Et au milieu de la foule en délire, ils se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, ne songeant qu'à leur désir.

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke s'éveilla, son premier réflexe fut de passer la main sous l'oreiller pour y chercher son arme. Il ne l'y trouva pas et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand cependant qu'il se relevait subitement pour déterminer l'endroit dans lequel il était.

Le lit sur lequel il était allongé n'était pas le sien, la pièce autour de lui n'était pas sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils, passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Et se remémora soudain la soirée de la veille : sa venue au Bijuu pour noyer ses pensées sombres dans les brumes de l'alcool, l'arrivée de ce jeune homme blond qui l'avait accosté, l'hôtel miteux dans lequel ils s'étaient rendus et l'incroyable sensation qu'il avait éprouvée en allongeant son nouveau partenaire sur les draps et en prenant possession de lui.

Il le chercha aussitôt des yeux et aperçut les vêtements qu'il lui avait enlevés et avait jetés au hasard éparpillés sur le sol. Il tendit l'oreille et perçut enfin le faible bruit qui semblait provenir de la petite salle de bains attenante. Son nouvel amant était sûrement en train de prendre une douche. Et Sasuke s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir entendu se lever ni de s'être éveillé à son premier mouvement. Il avait dû s'endormir trop ivre pour que son sommeil fût léger.

Il repoussa les draps et s'assit au bord du lit avant de s'étirer sommairement. Il repéra son boxer qu'il enfila rapidement avant de se lever. Les quelques rideaux qui pendaient lamentablement aux fenêtres filtraient à peine la lumière du dehors et il lui fut facile d'estimer l'heure. C'était sans doute le milieu de matinée et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé une grasse matinée.

Curieux – et prudent -, il partit à la recherche de la veste en jean que Naruto avait récupérée à la sortie de la boîte et négligemment jetée sur son épaule. Il en fouilla les poches pour en sortir un portefeuille. Il passa en revue les différents papiers d'identité jusqu'à obtenir son nom complet et son adresse. Il posa rapidement la veste sur une petite table qui se trouvait là et chercha son pantalon pour en sortir son bipeur. Il entra bientôt les données et attendit de recevoir la fiche de renseignements qui était attribuée à Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki, vingt-deux ans depuis le 10 octobre, serveur dans un petit café du centre, orphelin et un casier judiciaire à peine rempli de quelques échauffourées avec de jeunes délinquants. Rien de menaçant.

Il voulut s'appuyer sur la petite table. Se redressa dans un sursaut lorsque celle-ci, trop légère pour supporter son poids, recula en raclant le sol jusqu'à cogner l'encadrement proéminent de la porte de la salle de bains. La veste, posée sur l'angle, chuta dans un bruit sourd. Un bruit que Sasuke trouva surprenant. Il se pencha pour la saisir par la manche. Un objet lourd, qui expliquait le poids qu'il avait jugé surprenant sans trop s'en interroger, tomba au sol. Et Sasuke se figea en l'avisant.

Il s'agissait d'un pistolet semi-automatique noir sur le canon duquel couraient deux lignes orange. Il n'avait vu cette arme qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et la surprise l'immobilisa. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit que fit la porte de la salle de bains en s'ouvrant l'obligeât à relever la tête.

Naruto avait la main sur la poignée et semblait surpris de le voir et debout, et dans cette position. Ses cheveux blonds s'étaient rembrunis et n'avaient pas encore totalement séché. Il dégageait une agréable odeur de savon et une serviette d'un blanc douteux avait été nouée autour de sa taille. Néanmoins, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de superposer à cette image celle de l'intimidateur cagoulé des docks.

Il le vit baisser les yeux. Reconnaître dans un sursaut son arme au sol. Relever la tête vers lui. Et d'un même mouvement, ils s'élancèrent : Naruto sur son pistolet, Sasuke sur le sac en bandoulière où il rangeait toutes ses affaires. Chacun se saisit de son revolver et lorsqu'ils se firent face, Naruto à genoux et Sasuke solidement campé sur ses jambes, ils se visaient mutuellement.

Naruto déglutit, encore surpris par ses gestes qu'il n'avait réalisés que par instinct – Sasuke pouvait le lire sur son visage. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un intimidateur. Et s'il s'était montré capable de lui tirer dessus, il n'avait rien d'un assassin, il pouvait l'affirmer. Aussi eut-il un sourire amusé lorsqu'il lui dit :

« Qui aurait cru qu'après une semaine, on rejouerait la scènes des docks ? »

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il reconnaissait le pistolet à l'éclat argenté que le tueur à gages avait pointé, quelques jours plus tôt, sur lui.

« Tu es le type qui a tué Shimura… murmura-t-il, troublé. Je croyais que tu étais mort ! »

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent.

« J'ai bien failli y passer. Mais il en faut plus que ça pour me tuer. »

Naruto déglutit à nouveau.

« Je n'ai trouvé aucun indic capable de griller ta couverture, poursuivit Sasuke. Mais le hasard fait bien les choses, finalement. Tu ne trouves pas ? _Naruto Uzumaki_. »

Les yeux de Naruto s'arrondirent plus encore et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise.

« Tu… tu sais qui je suis ? »

Sasuke désigna du menton, sans le quitter des yeux, sa veste qui traînait au sol.

« Ton portefeuille. Très instructif. »

Naruto serra les dents, nerveux.

« Attends, moi aussi je peux griller ta couverture, maintenant que je connais ton visage ! »

Sasuke passa la main sur le canon de son arme et fit reculer la culasse.

« Pas si je te tue avant. »

Puis il la relâcha dans un bruit sec et Naruto se sentit véritablement en danger.

Il observait le visage de son vis-à-vis avec fébrilité, cherchant encore comment s'en sortir, lorsqu'une alarme retentit et les fit tous deux sursauter. Sasuke rapprocha son arme de son corps et ouvrit légèrement la porte d'entrée pour couler un regard dans le couloir. Naruto, quant à lui, gagna la fenêtre et repoussa le rideau pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur. De gros véhicules noirs venaient de s'arrêter devant l'hôtel et des hommes lourdement armés étaient en train d'en descendre.

« Oh merde… murmura-t-il. Les flics ! »

Il se tourna alors vers Sasuke qui était en train de calculer ses chances de s'échapper sans être attrapé. Mais des bruits de pas dans les escaliers le forcèrent à refermer la porte. Il siffla un juron.

« Itachi m'avait prévenu… Comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublier un truc pareil ?

-Il faut qu'on cache nos armes ! s'écria Naruto. »

Sasuke lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« Ils vont fouiller toute la chambre, espèce de crétin. Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on les planque ? »

Naruto afficha un air peu amène et se dirigea rapidement vers la tête de lit pour cacher son arme sous un oreiller. Il vit Sasuke s'agiter, se saisir de son tee-shirt à manches courtes noir pour y enrouler son arme et la cacher sous le lit. Quelques cris poussés par leurs voisins de chambrée attirèrent leur attention sur la porte. Naruto sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il se rapprocha de Sasuke, l'observa un temps, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

« J'ai une idée ! »

Sasuke se tourna vers lui avec un air à la fois irrité et curieux. Naruto eut un petit sourire qu'il jugea mesquin.

« On dit souvent des policiers qu'ils n'aiment pas les gays… pas vrai ? »

Sasuke serra les dents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? »

Le sourire de Naruto s'accentua puis, sans crier, gare, il se colla à lui, prit son visage entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pris de court, Sasuke fut d'abord incapable du moindre geste. Puis il se sentit poussé vers l'arrière et son dos cogna le mur tandis que Naruto revenait l'embrasser avec fougue. Agacé par ce geste dont il ne comprenait guère le sens, il le repoussa à peine avant de l'attirer sur le côté et de le coller à son tour au mur. Quand il se pressa contre lui, ses mains saisirent ses cuisses et les jambes de son amant s'entourèrent autour de sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

-Je nous sauve la peau, enfoiré ! répondit Naruto avant de reprendre son visage en coupe et de l'attirer à lui pour un nouveau baiser. »

_On dit souvent des policiers qu'ils n'aiment pas les gays… pas vrai ?_

La phrase qu'il avait plus tôt prononcée revint à Sasuke et il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer quelques altercations qu'il avait eues, plus jeune, avec les forces de l'ordre parce qu'il embrassait un autre garçon dans la rue et troublait, de ce fait, l'ordre public.

Le plan minable de Naruto se fit jour dans son esprit. Ils n'avaient que peu de chances que cela fonctionnât. Mais ils n'avaient également plus rien à perdre. Aussi se laissa-t-il aller et se pressa-t-il plus encore contre son amant, lui soutirant un léger gémissement que leur baiser étouffa.

Il en avait rapidement fait le constat la veille : mais ce jeune homme embrassait divinement bien. Chaque fois que leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, il en avait retiré beaucoup de plaisir. La fougue dont il avait fait montre lors de leurs ébats l'avait également échaudé et l'avait fait redoubler d'ardeur. Il était facile de se laisser emporter par l'odeur qu'il dégageait, par la chaleur de sa peau, par sa langue taquine, par la sensation de ses mains posées sur sa nuque et sur l'une de ses fesses. Bientôt, Sasuke sentit l'excitation le gagner et il effectua un léger mouvement du bassin qui poussa Naruto à pencher la tête en arrière jusqu'à la faire cogner contre le mur. Puis il vit son regard bleu embué revenir à lui et reprit ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser.

Oublieux de tout, il aurait sans doute poursuivi leur entretien si leur porte, qu'il n'avait pas refermée à clé, ne s'était pas soudain ouverte. Leurs gestes se suspendirent et ils tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée.

Sur le seuil, un jeune policier les dévisageait, effaré. Bientôt, son expression changea pour traduire son écœurement. Naruto eut un léger sourire avant de lui proposer d'un ton trop velouté pour être sincère :

« Tiens, un nouveau venu… Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

Et sur ce, il ondula à son tour du bassin, arrachant un grognement excité à Sasuke. Le jeune policier blêmit alors. Il se contenta de dire, à l'intention de ses collègues qui devaient se trouver plus loin dans le couloir :

« R.A.S. »

Puis il referma la porte.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna du mur, tenant toujours Naruto par les cuisses. Celui-ci eut un bref cri de surprise lorsqu'il perdit son appui et ses bras s'enroulèrent avec force autour de son cou. Le jeune Uchiha oscilla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée contre laquelle il plaqua Naruto et tendit l'oreille pour suivre au bruit les mouvements des forces de l'ordre.

« Préviens quand tu fais ça, la prochaine fois ! chuchota Naruto sur un ton de reproche. »

Sasuke lui fit signe de se taire et se rapprocha de la porte pour y coller l'oreille. Pressé ainsi contre Naruto, il put sentir son cœur battre la chamade.

Peu à peu, le silence gagna l'hôtel : les cris des personnes dérangées dans leurs occupations cessèrent, le claquement des bottes crantées sur les vieilles lattes du plancher disparut. Il y eut quelques échos de conversations au dehors. Et enfin, les véhicules démarrèrent.

Sasuke et Naruto restèrent un long temps ainsi, alertes et tendus. Puis ils reprirent une respiration normale et le blond laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il se laissa totalement aller contre la porte, les yeux fixés au plafond, heureux de s'en être aussi bien sorti et encore surpris que son plan eût fonctionné. Mais de nouveau, Sasuke s'éloigna de la paroi et il s'agrippa à lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il le sentit se rapprocher à grande vitesse du lit et perçut l'élan qu'il prenait pour l'y lâcher, sa prise se défit et il atterrit sur les draps.

Par réflexe, il passa la main sous l'oreiller, récupéra son arme, se retourna pour voir Sasuke qui se jetait sur lui. Il l'accueillit avant de le faire basculer sur le côté. S'assit à califourchon sur lui, l'enserrant de ses cuisses. Tira la culasse de son semi-automatique pour faire entrer sa première munition dans la chambre. Et, prêt à tirer, en posa la pointe contre la tempe du jeune homme. Un grand sourire lui étira les lèvres et il susurra, joueur :

« Je te tiens ! »

Mais la sensation froide de la tête d'un autre canon contre son torse lui ôta son ris. Il baissa rapidement les yeux pour voir le revolver argenté pressé contre sa peau. Et lorsqu'il revint au visage de Sasuke, le regard de celui-ci s'obscurcit – par gravité ou par exaltation. Il déglutit. Appuya un peu plus son arme contre le visage de son vis-à-vis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? souffla-t-il. On donne l'alerte avec des coups de feu et on est sûrs de se faire prendre ? »

Sasuke s'appuya sur son bras libre et se redressa jusqu'à s'asseoir. Il rapprocha son corps de celui de Naruto, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

« C'est dans mon intérêt de te tuer. Tu en sais beaucoup trop. »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'être attisé par la situation. Il s'appuya sur Sasuke jusqu'à sentir sa propre excitation.

« Pareil. On a de quoi passer un accord. »

Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent d'amusement.

« De quel genre ? »

Naruto frôla sa bouche de la sienne et répondit :

« A ton avis ? »

Puis il l'embrassa tout à fait, rejeta son arme qui tomba du lit et s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Sa main descendit le long du torse de son amant jusqu'à saisir le canon de son pistolet. Lentement, il en dévia la pointe et les doigts de Sauske se desserrèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il tombât sur les draps. Aussitôt, ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre et le baiser s'intensifia tandis que le désir explosait entre eux.

Sasuke fit basculer Naruto sur le dos et appuya son bassin contre le sien, lui soutirant un gémissement qui ne fit qu'accroître son envie. Cela n'avait rien de raisonnable. Mais ils pouvaient bien partager une nouvelle étreinte avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

Allongé en travers du lit au milieu des draps défaits, la tête sur le ventre de Sasuke, Naruto fumait.

Ils n'avaient pas tiré les rideaux et bien que le soleil fût à son zénith – il était près de quatorze heures -, une pénombre sécurisante et intimiste régnait dans la chambre. Naruto tendit le bras pour atteindre le cendrier que Sasuke avait posé à côté de sa tête et dans lequel il venait d'écraser le mégot de sa propre cigarette. Il passa les doigts dans les mèches blondes de Naruto et parcourut le plafond zébré de craquelures du regard. Le léger bruit du tabac se consumant lui parvint avec une parfaite acuité. Puis le bruit de la respiration de Naruto lorsqu'il recracha la fumée.

Il aurait dû regretter de ne pas l'avoir tué, d'avoir cédé à ses envies. Cependant, à ce moment précos, rien ne lui faisait plus envie que de rester ainsi, le poids de la tête de Naruto contre son ventre, l'odeur de la sueur et du tabac sur leurs peaux, la langueur que leur causait la chaleur de l'été dans ses membres.

Naruto se retourna sur le côté pour écraser à son tour son mégot et il se cala contre lui avant de lui jeter un regard pétillant de joie.

« C'est la première fois que je couche avec un tueur à gages, dit-il avec un air aguicheur. »

Les doigts de Sasuke glissèrent le long de ses cheveux blonds.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répondit-il. Tu n'avais encore jamais grillé de couverture, je parie. »

Le visage de Naruto se fit pensif. Puis il revint à Sasuke et lui demanda :

« Et toi ? »

La main de Sasuke cessa tout mouvement et reposa simplement entre les mèches d'or.

« Pareil. »

Naruto s'agita, se redressa à peine pour remonter à hauteur de son torse et venir s'allonger à moitié sur lui.

« C'est pas si mal. Qu'on sache, je veux dire. Je suis jamais sorti avec un membre de mon gang mais… j'imagine que ça a de bons côtés. »

Il leva la main pour compter sur ses doigts.

« Pas besoin de sortir d'excuses pourries pour partir en douce, pas de craintes que l'autre aille te dénoncer à Escalus, la possibilité de parler des galères qu'on rencontre avec son équipe, lors des missions… »

Sasuke eut un sourire amusé.

« Pourquoi je sortirais avec un mec qui a voulu me foutre le feu ? »

Naruto prit un air outré.

« Hé ! T'allais descendre mes coéquipiers, tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Et puis j'avais pas l'intention de te tuer, poursuivit-il avec un air boudeur. Je voulais juste laisser le temps aux autres de filer. »

Sasuke suivit du doigt les cicatrices qui s'étalaient sur les joues de son amant. Naruto ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Et quand il les rouvrit, un grand sérieux les habitait.

« J'ai vraiment cru que t'étais mort. Et je… »

Il chercha ses mots.

« Je me sentais vraiment coupable. »

Le doigt de Sasuke dériva jusqu'aux lèvres de Naruto, légèrement sèches.

« Je savais que tu n'étais pas un tueur. »

Naruto pouffa légèrement.

« Pas comme toi. Précis, ton tir sur Shimura, d'ailleurs. »

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Oui. Ça n'a pas empêché mes supérieurs de me coller un avertissement. »

Naruto croisa les bras sur le torse de Sasuke et y appuya la tête.

« Toi aussi, ça t'est retombé dessus ? »

Sasuke acquiesça.

« Tu m'étonnes… On a foutu un beau bordel.

-Ouais… et nous, on a toujours pas récupéré notre argent. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Avant que Sasuke ne soufflât :

« C'est vrai que c'est plutôt agréable de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un comme ça. »

Les yeux de Naruto brillèrent d'un nouvel éclat.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire. »

Sasuke le tira à lui jusqu'à ce que son visage fût au-dessus du sien.

« J'opte pour ta proposition. »

Naruto lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Ce baiser avait un goût d'interdit et leur relation n'aurait peut-être rien de simple. Mais personne n'irait imaginer que chacun d'eux fréquentait avec un membre d'un gang ennemi. Alors que risquaient-ils ?

* * *

JULIETTE. – Mon unique amour émane de mon unique haine ! Je l'ai vu trop tôt sans le connaître et je l'ai connu trop tard. Il m'est né un prodigieux amour, puisque je dois aimer un ennemi exécré ! (Acte I, scène 5)

* * *

Désespérine


	3. Chapitre 3

**Description :** UA, SasuNaru. Konoha est une mégalopole du monde moderne. Vie de jour habituelle, vie de nuit régie par différents gangs. Ceux-ci évitent de s'entretuer afin d'échapper à la police qui, sans relâche, tente de faire tomber les couvertures de leurs membres. Mais voilà qu'un jour, Naruto et Sasuke, de deux gangs différents, apprennent tous deux les activités illicites de l'autre.

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de cette fanfiction.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous et voici le troisième chapitre du _Venin_ ! Il a été moins facile à écrire que les deux premiers, je ne l'ai terminé qu'aujourd'hui. Veuillez excuser le petit retard de cette publication : je vis en résidence étudiante et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ma connexion Internet n'a jamais été aussi capricieuse…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie de vos retours – je réponds à chaque commentaire, même avec du retard, demandez aux lecteurs d'_Au sommet de la montagne_, et notamment sur mon profil ou dans le flux des commentaires selon les sites pour les anonymes. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

Amicalement,

Désespérine

* * *

**LE VENIN**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

ROMEO. – Ce jour fera peser sur les jours à venir sa sombre fatalité : il commence le malheur, d'autres doivent l'achever. (Acte III, scène 1)

* * *

Konoha avait rarement connu un hiver aussi doux. Le mois de février venait de s'abattre sur la ville et pourtant, Sasuke se tenait au dehors sans frissonner. Son manteau d'hiver était suffisamment chaud et il avait enroulé une épaisse écharpe autour de son cou. Les mains dans les poches, adossé à la pierre froide d'un vieux bâtiment du centre, il fixait la devanture d'un petit café dont la terrasse était déserte. Sous la tenture pourpre que l'on avait dressée au-dessus de la vitrine, on pouvait voir à travers la baie vitrée l'intérieur chiche mais chaleureux. Les clients buvaient çà et là des boissons chaudes, savouraient quelques pâtisseries en cette fin d'après-midi. La lumière baissait déjà dans les rues et bientôt, la nuit hivernale viendrait recouvrir les lieux de son voile ténébreux.

Au milieu des tables, Sasuke pouvait voir Naruto virevolter, habillé d'une jolie chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir assez près du corps. Autour de la taille, il avait également un tablier de même couleur. L'air affable, le sourire éclatant, il s'enquérait des commandes et faisait joyeusement l'aller-et-retour entre le comptoir et les clients. Sasuke eut un petit sourire en coin en se faisant la remarque que son petit-ami était rarement aussi bien accoutré que lorsqu'il revêtait sa tenue de serveur.

Il sortit une cigarette du paquet qu'il avait rangé dans sa poche de poitrine et l'alluma rapidement. Il profita encore quelques minutes de sa position pour observer les faits et gestes de Naruto. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Au début, ils n'avaient convenu de se revoir que pour passer leurs nuits ensemble dans des hôtels tous plus miteux les uns que les autres mais qui devenaient des lieux de retrouvailles et de jeux nécessaires. Ils avaient d'abord assez peu parlé – Sasuke moins encore ; Naruto trouvait toujours un sujet de conversation et, il l'avait assez vite compris, était plus volubile que n'importe qui. Il avait commencé à lui parler du gang du Soleil, du Quatuor Noir, son équipe, de ses missions d'intimidation. Sasuke avait voulu résister. Mais trop tenté d'avoir une oreille avertie, il avait lui-même laissé échapper quelques informations sur le gang des Aigles, sur Hebi et ses coéquipiers qu'il ne voyait jamais, sur la façon dont il exécutait ceux qu'on lui demandait d'abattre.

Ils avaient alors commencé à se voir en journée, à passer plus de temps ensemble, chez Naruto, chez lui – plus souvent chez lui ; son appartement était plus spacieux et plus confortable que le minuscule studio de son petit-ami. Naruto lui avait parlé du drame de son enfance, de la façon dont il avait vécu dans son orphelinat, de sa rencontre avec ses amis, de sa découverte du gang du Soleil qui, à présent, comptait plus que tout pour lui. Sasuke lui avait parlé de sa famille si importante et si impliquée dans la police de la ville – un élément précieux aux yeux des Aigles qui tiraient la plupart de leurs informations des Uchiha -, de la façon dont ses parents étaient morts, de sa relation conflictuelle avec Itachi Uchiha, son aîné, toujours admiré de tous et en particulier de son défunt père, qui l'avait toujours surpassé en tout et était désormais chargé de la mission la plus importante qui soit : l'espionnage du groupe d'élite chargé de l'annihilation des gangs, Escalus.

Peu à peu, il y avait eu plus entre eux qu'une simple relation physique : chacun connaissait les secrets de l'autre, le fonctionnement de son gang, les crimes dont il était coupable. Loin d'instaurer de la méfiance, tout était plutôt une histoire de confiance. Il y avait un grand soulagement à pouvoir parler de tout cela à quelqu'un qui vivait la même chose, qui pouvait _comprendre_. Cela les liait également, comme un contrat. Et le temps passant, ils s'étaient pris d'affection l'un pour l'autre.

Naruto aimait le surprendre au sortir de ses cours à la fac ; lui-même aimait venir l'observer en train de travailler sans qu'il n'en sût rien.

Mais lorsque sa cigarette se fut totalement consumée, il la jeta négligemment sur le trottoir, se détacha d'un mouvement souple du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et traversa la rue déserte pour venir pousser la porte du café.

La chaleur qui y régnait le surprit alors avant de lui soutirer un rapide soupir de contentement. Il desserra son écharpe et déboutonna son manteau avant de prendre place à la première table vide qu'il trouva. Il se défit de sa veste et se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer, jetant un regard méfiant alentour – mais nul ne faisait attention à lui.

« Bonjour, monsieur ! Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Sasuke eut un rapide sursaut en reconnaissant la voix de Naruto et leva les yeux vers lui pour voir son visage s'éclaircir de surprise.

« Sasuke ? demanda Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le tueur à gages se retint de rougir et haussa les épaules en détournant la tête.

« J'avais envie d'un café. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Naruto qui lui souriait tendrement. Il laissa même échapper un petit rire, apparemment ravi de le voir sur son lieu de travail.

« Court et serré, c'est noté... Je t'apporte ça tout de suite ! »

Sasuke attendit qu'il lui tournât le dos pour sourire franchement à son tour. Il n'y avait que Naruto pour deviner quel genre de cafés il pouvait vouloir à tel ou tel moment. Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et se prit à rêvasser tout en balayant les lieux des yeux.

Naruto fut bientôt de retour et déposa son café devant lui avant de se pencher vers lui.

« Maintenant dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu m'espionnais ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux. »

Sasuke l'ignora d'abord pour prendre une première gorgée qui le revigora et le fit frémir de contentement. Il reposa sa tasse avec des gestes calculés.

« On peut dire ça. »

Le regard de Naruto luisit alors d'excitation avant qu'il ne jetât un œil au comptoir derrière lui. Le visage qu'il lui présenta de nouveau paraissait désolé.

« Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, tu n'imagines pas, mais...

-Tu ne finis pas avant vingt heures, le coupa Sasuke en plantant son regard dans le sien. »

Les lèvres de Naruto s'entrouvrirent de surprise avant qu'il ne le pointât du doigt.

« Attends... tu connais mes horaires ? »

Sasuke eut un sourire mesquin.

« Quand je te disais que je t'espionnais. »

Puis il reprit son sérieux.

« De toute façon, je ne peux pas t'attendre, ce soir. J'ai une mission.

-Ah ? chuchota Naruto en se penchant plus encore vers lui. Qui ça ? »

Sasuke reprit une gorgée de son café et examina le fond de sa tasse.

« Un politicien. J'ai déjà oublié son nom. Je sais juste qu'il fête l'anniversaire de sa fille à la salle des fêtes à vingt heures. »

Naruto eut une grimace et Sasuke comprit tout de suite pourquoi.

« Il lui restera sa mère, dit-il dans un souffle. »

Le visage de son petit-ami s'obscurcit.

« Mouais… »

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au comptoir pour s'assurer que son patron ne l'avait pas vu en train de bavarder. Sa voix était pleine d'amertume lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

« Ça ne change pas grand-chose. Elle va quand même perdre un être cher. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas devenir tueur à gages. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi ? Kiba insiste encore pour que votre équipe change de statut ? »

Naruto baissa la tête.

« Pire que ça : il vient de la quitter pour se faire une carrière solo. En tant que tueur à gages. Il a sa première mission dans quelques jours. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, contrarié de le voir dans cet état. Sa main passa rapidement sur la sienne et Naruto releva la tête à ce contact. Le regard de Sasuke, vif et noir, le déstabilisa d'abord avant de le rassurer.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ok ? Tout ira bien, pour lui comme pour toi. »

Naruto eut un maigre sourire.

« Merci. »

Puis il se redressa et reprit son air enjoué, plus habituel.

« Bon, je retourne bosser… On se voit demain ? »

Sasuke hocha la tête.

« Si tu veux.

-Je veux, répondit Naruto avec un clin d'œil. »

Puis il repartit vers le comptoir. Sasuke l'observa encore un temps, termina son café, laissa un généreux pourboire sur la table, remit son manteau et son écharpe et sortit.

Au dehors, noire et froide, la nuit tombait lentement.

* * *

Sasuke s'attendait à croiser Naruto le lendemain – mais il aurait plutôt imaginé le trouver sur le pas de sa porte le soir venu, non caché entre deux chaînes de colonnes au cœur de son campus, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres et emmitouflé dans son affreux – du moins était-ce son avis – manteau orange alors qu'il sortait de son dernier cours magistral. Il ne put néanmoins empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer de joie et son corps de s'agiter pour le rejoindre au plus vite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, notant avec amusement le nez rougi de son compagnon.

-On avait dit qu'on se reverrait aujourd'hui. T'as oublié ?

-En plein milieu de ma fac ?

-Hé ben quoi ? Le vendredi, c'est le jour où tu quittes le plus tôt. Il est seize heures passées donc c'est bon. Non ? »

Sasuke suivit le regard de Naruto, accrocha l'imposante horloge murale qui leur faisait face et son sourire se fit moqueur.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Le chemin jusqu'à chez moi est long, d'ici… »

Naruto eut lui-même un rictus mesquin et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Les quelques étudiants et professeurs qu'ils croisèrent les regardèrent passer avec surprise. Mais Sasuke n'en avait que faire et à ce moment-là, il ne rêvait que de se laisser entraîner dans l'univers fantasque de son petit-ami.

* * *

Naruto le mena jusqu'au parc sur lequel donnait l'entrée Est. C'était un des plus beaux et l'un des plus vastes de la ville. Même l'hiver ne parvenait pas à lui voler son éclat. Les arbres avaient beau être dénudés, l'herbe avait beau avoir une teinte ternie, l'eau avait beau être parfois gelée, les allées avaient beau être désertes, Sasuke y entra, l'émerveillement au cœur.

Il était arrivé que Naruto et lui fissent quelques sorties en ville pour aller au cinéma, au restaurant, faire une séance de karaoké ou de bowling ou juste arpenter les rues en tous sens. Mais de toutes les activités qu'ils pouvaient faire, leur favorite était bien celle de traîner dans les parcs ou dans la forêt qui entourait la ville – au Nord se trouvaient même d'imposantes falaises où les visages d'anciens rois-guerriers avaient été gravés et ils s'y étaient souvent rendus.

Ils firent donc le tour du parc, les doigts entrelacés malgré le froid, l'air heureux et la taquinerie au coin des lèvres. Non loin de l'étang qui se trouvait au centre, ils remontèrent une petite butte et s'affalèrent dans l'herbe un peu avant le sommet. Ils ne craignaient pas son humidité ou sa froidure et les mains de Naruto étaient gelées lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur les joues rougies par l'hiver et incroyablement chaudes de Sasuke.

Celui-ci frémit à peine et se contenta de passer les doigts dans les mèches blondes de Naruto pour le rapprocher de lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne fut pas long à aller plus avant et lorsque leurs langues se touchèrent, Naruto laissa échapper un bref soupir. Il se redressa pour se coller à Sasuke et celui-ci finit par le faire basculer sur le dos pour s'allonger sur lui. Il passa une main sous le manteau orange qu'il détestait tant avant de soulever le sweat et le tee-shirt qui se trouvaient dessous. Naruto glapit de surprise en sentant les doigts froids toucher sa peau brûlante.

« C'est froid, putain ! s'écria-t-il tout en s'esclaffant. Et mes fringues sont trempées… C'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. »

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se pencha vers lui jusqu'à frôler son nez du sien.

« Pour une fois que tu le reconnais… »

Naruto fronça les sourcils sans pour autant se départir de sa bonne humeur.

« C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ? J'ai toujours de bonnes idées ! »

Sasuke ricana puis se rapprocha plus encore. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Et avant de l'embrasser, il murmura :

« Tu as toute la nuit pour me le prouver. »

* * *

Lorsque Naruto s'éveilla, il lui fallut un temps pour se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Les murs blancs, les stores baissés mais qui laissaient passer par quelques fentes la lumière du matin, l'imposante armoire à la poignée de laquelle était accroché un masque blanc orné d'un aigle et d'un serpent, le semi-automatique argenté posé sur le bureau en face du lit l'en informèrent. La tension qui l'avait saisi et lui avait fait redresser la tête quitta ses épaules et sa nuque et il se laissa retomber contre les oreillers avec un soupir.

Il passa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux et se fit la remarque – qu'il se faisait chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette chambre – qu'elle était bien terne comparée à la sienne. Sasuke avait une préférence pour le sobre, il le savait ; mais ces murs immaculés vides de toute décoration étaient trop effrayants pour lui quand sa propre chambre était tapissée de plus de posters, d'affiches, de cartes, de photos et d'objets insolites censés être décoratifs qu'il ne pouvait en compter.

Il passa sa main libre sur sa gauche, du côté du lit que son amant occupait habituellement. Mais comme toujours, il avait disparu. Naruto laissa échapper un juron et se força à se redresser avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Sasuke était toujours le premier levé et il ne s'en rendait jamais compte. Il y avait quelque chose de frustrant dans cette routine. Il soupira puis se décida à repousser les draps pour se lever et partir à la recherche du boxer qu'il portait encore quelques heures plus tôt et que son petit-ami avait envoyé balader dans la chambre.

Lorsqu'il l'eut retrouvé et s'en fut vêtu, il sortit de la chambre. L'odeur du café, des œufs et du lard grillé l'attirèrent jusqu'à la cuisine où il trouva Sasuke, en short et tee-shirt, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

« Salut, lança-t-il. »

Naruto répondit en maugréant et s'assit au comptoir qui servait de table. Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à se hisser sur le haut tabouret qui lui était réservé.

« Putain… ça me fait le coup à chaque fois, marmonna-t-il. »

Sasuke lui adressa un léger sourire et lui présenta une assiette où il avait posé un toast grillé et beurré, un œuf au plat et une tranche de lard.

« Espérons que ça va te dérider un peu, chuchota-t-il avec un air mesquin. »

Naruto eut son premier sourire de la journée.

« Ça devrait. »

Sasuke l'observa un temps manger avec appétit avant d'entamer sa propre part. Le petit-déjeuner se déroula en silence sans que cela les gênât le moins du monde. Puis, naturellement, Naruto débarrassa et se mit à faire la vaisselle tandis que Sasuke disparaissait dans sa chambre.

Quand il eut fini de nettoyer le dernier couvert, Naruto partit s'affaler sur le canapé et alluma sans envie la télévision. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de se redresser lorsqu'il tomba sur un journal télévisé où l'on présentait la dernière action d'Escalus. Un bandeau en bas de l'écran précisait qu'il s'agissait du gang des Ours. Naruto, les épaules tendues, les sourcils froncés et les poings serrés, suivit le reportage avec attention avant de se saisir fébrilement de la télécommande et d'éteindre l'écran. Un léger bip et il fut noir.

« Ça disait quoi pour te mettre dans cet état ? »

Naruto sursauta et se retourna pour voir Sasuke poser un sac de sport sur un des tabourets. Il le reconnut immédiatement : c'était celui qu'il utilisait pour cacher sa combinaison et ses armes. Un désagréable frisson parcourut sa nuque.

« Le gang des Ours. Il vient d'être démantelé. »

Sasuke suspendit ses gestes. Se tourna vers lui, l'air grave.

« Encore un ? »

Naruto sentit sa gorge se nouer et acquiesça. Sasuke siffla un juron et referma son sac avec brutalité avant de s'en saisir et de le jeter à terre.

« Merde… »

Naruto se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu as une mission ? »

Sasuke se détourna à peine de lui et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

« Ouais. Un homme d'affaires qui prend le train pour Oto dans deux heures. Ce ne sera pas long. J'attaque au moment où on passe le tunnel. »

Naruto sentit l'inquiétude lui comprimer le cœur et s'enquit :

« Mission solo ?

-Non. Il y aura Suigetsu avec moi. Pour les éventuels gardes du corps. »

Naruto se leva, fébrile et incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

« Ok… Tu pars bientôt ?

-Dans quelques minutes. »

Il observa Sasuke dans ses derniers préparatifs et le suivit jusqu'à l'entrée quand il fut sur le départ. Après qu'il eut ouvert la porte, l'estomac noué, il laissa échapper :

« Sois prudent. »

Sasuke lui jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et un sourire sincère orna ses lèvres.

« Comme toujours. »

Naruto se força lui-même à sourire. Mais lorsque la porte se referma, son visage s'obscurcit.

Le nombre de gangs baissait drastiquement les mois passant. Les Aigles et le Soleil s'en étaient jusqu'à présent toujours bien sortis. Il espérait qu'il en irait toujours ainsi.

* * *

Naruto avait traîné quelques heures dans l'appartement de Sasuke, arpentant les couloirs et les pièces tout en faisant tourner son arme entre ses doigts. Puis il en était parti, fermant derrière lui et passant comme toujours la clé que Sasuke lui avait offerte des mois plus tôt autour de son cou – il l'avait accrochée à la chaîne qu'il portait continuellement.

Il faisait plutôt beau et chaud ce jour-là pour un mois de février. Il avait donc décidé de s'arrêter à l'Ichiraku, son stand de ramen favori, pour midi. Il y avait rencontré Choji et les deux garçons avaient décidé de passer le reste de la journée ensemble. C'était un samedi. L'un comme l'autre ne travaillaient pas et aucune mission n'était plus proposée au Quatuor Noir, qu'ils pensaient rebaptiser Trio Noir, depuis que Kiba en était parti.

Les deux amis déploraient tout autant son admission au sein de l'équipe des tueurs à gages et pour oublier leur amertume, ils gagnèrent les Arcades de jeux du centre-ville. Choji ne payait pas de mine, corpulent comme il était, mais c'était un redoutable adversaire en matière de jeux vidéo et il se montrait fort généreux lorsqu'il s'agissait de payer quelques friandises à ses amis – ce dont Naruto profitait allègrement.

Ils y passèrent trois heures avant de trouver un bar pour profiter d'une bière tout en commentant leurs parties. Lorsque la fin d'après-midi s'annonça, ils se décidèrent à se rendre dans la librairie la plus proche pour feuilleter quelques mangas. Naruto l'aurait difficilement reconnu mais il avait un faible pour ceux d'action et avait tendance à souvent s'identifier aux héros simples mais ambitieux.

Il en était au quatrième chapitre d'un nouveau titre qu'il venait de découvrir lorsque son portable vibra furieusement dans sa poche. Il n'eut qu'un imperceptible sursaut avant de le sortir et de voir apparaître le nom de Shikamaru sur son écran. Il était rare que celui-ci lui envoyât des messages et il s'empressa, curieux, de lire ce qu'il lui avait écrit.

« Urgence. Rendez-vous résidence secondaire Inuzuka. »

Il releva la tête et croisa aussitôt les yeux de Choji qui, son propre cellulaire en main, venait de lire le même message. Les traits lisses du jeune homme se tordirent d'appréhension. Naruto fronça les sourcils, reposa son manga et lui indiqua la sortie d'un geste du menton. Ils sortirent tous deux précipitamment et coururent jusqu'à la bouche de métro la plus proche.

La résidence secondaire de la famille Inuzuka se trouvait au nord-est de la ville, en périphérie de celle-ci. Juchée sur une petite falaise, elle était isolée de tout et s'étendait sur une vaste surface. Elle servait souvent de point de rencontre pour le gang. Nul doute que s'ils étaient convoqués par Shikamaru, c'était qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave qui, de près ou de loin, concernait leur équipe.

* * *

Naruto et Choji gagnèrent la fin de la ligne de métro en un quart d'heure. Il leur fallut vingt minutes supplémentaires pour atteindre le pied de la falaise et remonter le sentier abrupt qui coupait à travers la forêt qui entourait la propriété. Celle-ci, ocre et rose, baignait dans la chaude lueur de la fin de journée. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher. Les deux jeunes hommes couraient sans s'arrêter, mus par une pernicieuse inquiétude.

Ce fut Iruka qui leur ouvrit, les larmes aux yeux. Les portes coulissantes du salon étaient entrouvertes et de terribles cris et pleurs en venaient. Les garçons eurent le temps de reconnaître les parents de Kiba et de Shikamaru ainsi qu'un des oncles de Choji. Puis Shikamaru passa devant l'interstice, les aperçut et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce en refermant derrière lui. Ses amis le rejoignirent avec empressement.

« Bordel, Shika, s'écria Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

L'interpellé posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur intimer le silence. Il coula un regard à Iruka qui avait appuyé le front contre la porte d'entrée puis les entraîna un peu à l'écart.

« Shikamaru… où sont mes parents ? demanda Choji d'une voix tremblante. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

« Ils vont bien. Ils ne pourront pas venir avant une heure à cause d'une obligation professionnelle. »

Naruto tapa du pied au sol.

« Tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu nous as convoqués ici, oui ou merde ? »

Shikamaru releva lentement les yeux vers lui et avisa la colère et l'angoisse de son camarade dont les poings étaient serrés ; la mâchoire, crispée ; les yeux, luisants d'anxiété. Ses propres traits s'alourdirent de chagrin et il lui fallut beaucoup de sang-froid pour se retenir de s'écrouler devant ses amis. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Les dévisagea tour à tour. Et murmura :

« Kiba est mort. »

* * *

Un profond silence envahit le vestibule. Iruka, au loin, s'était recroquevillé et les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Naruto et Choji s'étaient statufiés. Leurs lèvres s'étaient entrouvertes sous le choc et leurs yeux s'étaient écarquillés. Shikamaru avait à peine détourné le regard et n'osait plus dire ni faire quoi que ce fût.

Naruto fut le premier à réagir. Il amorça un geste de recul par réflexe. Balaya le visage grave de Shikamaru des yeux sans parvenir à y croire. Et demanda, d'une voix fluette :

« Quoi ? »

Shikamaru ferma les yeux.

« Ça s'est passé aujourd'hui. Pendant sa mission. »

Choji s'agita à son tour et s'approcha de lui avant de poser une main timide sur son épaule.

« Shikamaru, tu… ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Shikamaru ne chercha pas à se défaire de sa prise. Mais lorsque son visage revint à eux, ses yeux brillaient de douleur.

« Il a été tué par un membre des Aigles. C'est son co-équipier qui l'a vu. »

Naruto fut secoué d'un brusque soubresaut tandis que Choji ôtait sa main de l'épaule de Shikamaru, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Les larmes embuèrent sa vue.

« Non, tu… ce n'est pas possible, il… Kiba, il… »

Shikamaru eut un profond et difficile soupir. Sa voix manqua se briser lorsqu'il ajouta :

« Il portait un masque blanc. Avec un aigle et un serpent. Le numéro 1 d'Hebi. On pensait qu'il était mort sur les docks mais il… »

Il fut incapable de poursuivre cependant que Choji éclatait bruyamment en sanglots à côté de lui. Naruto, quant à lui, s'était de nouveau figé. Perdu dans sa stupeur, il entendit à peine les portes du salon coulisser et l'oncle de Choji surgir pour se précipiter sur son neveu et le prendre dans ses bras. Il fut à peine bousculé tandis que d'autres membres du gang le suivaient.

Son regard incertain glissa sur les corps, les dalles, le long des murs jusqu'aux portes du salon. Son souffle s'était accéléré et un léger sifflement se fit entendre à ses oreilles. Les sons autour de lui se brouillèrent. Seuls les battements rapprochés de son cœur retentirent à ses tempes.

Comme étranger à lui-même, il se fraya lentement un chemin parmi la foule, passa le seuil du salon, perçut à peine les hurlements de la mère de Kiba, l'odeur du sang. Au centre de la pièce, là où son ami d'enfance et lui prenaient habituellement une bière autour de la table basse sur le grand tapis aux couleurs chaudes de l'été et de l'automne, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus rien qu'un corps vêtu de noir et à côté duquel se trouvait une cagoule dont il pouvait voir la plaque de métal qu'on avait modifiée à la hâte.

Il reconnut d'abord les épaisses bottes militaires que Kiba avait été si heureux d'acquérir l'an passé, la combinaison noire que portaient les tueurs à gages du gang, la ceinture à laquelle pendaient le semi-automatique et les cartouches de son amis d'enfance, l'épais blouson de cuir qu'il affectionnait tant, les lourds gants cloutés. Et après le col roulé, le visage blanc de Kiba, ses yeux fermés, ses cils recourbés qui formaient quelques ombres sur ses pommettes hautes, ses cheveux bruns éparpillés autour de sa tête. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Mais il y avait du sang qui avait séché au coin de sa bouche, il y avait ce trou énorme au niveau de sa poitrine que son blouson et les bras de sa mère l'enserrant ne parvenaient pas à cacher.

Il y eut un accroc dans sa respiration.

_Il a été tué par un membre des Aigles._

Kiba était mort.

_Il portait un masque blanc. Avec un aigle et un serpent. Le numéro 1 d'Hebi._

Les sons lui revinrent brusquement. Les lamentations de la mère de Kiba, les murmures des autres, les pleurs de Choji dans le vestibule.

Sa gorge se noua brusquement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il eut un mouvement de recul, horrifié. Puis fit volte-face, bouscula les personnes sur son passage, repoussa Iruka quand celui-ci voulut l'arrêter, s'élança au dehors et disparut dans le soleil couchant.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur Konoha. Sasuke s'était douché, habillé. Avait allumé toutes les lumières de son appartement. Avait laissé la porte ouverte, coincé le canon de son arme à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Et s'était assis sur le canapé de son pantalon. Le dos droit, légèrement penché en avant, les mains jointes et les coudes sur les genoux. Le regard fixe, il attendait.

Enfin, des bruits de pas précipités dans le hall se firent entendre. Une clé passa dans la serrure avant d'en être aussitôt retirée. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et alla claquer contre le mur. Les pas avancèrent jusqu'au salon. Et s'arrêtèrent au seuil. Sasuke ferma les yeux et retint un soupir avant de finalement relever la tête.

Face à lui, Naruto se tenait essoufflé par sa course. Ses épaules se soulevaient au rythme de sa difficile respiration. Ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses larmes avaient tracé des sillons le long de ses joues barrées de cicatrices. Lentement, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ses prunelles s'assombrirent et leur bleu orage fit frémir Sasuke.

Pas à pas, d'une démarche raide et vacillante, Naruto s'avança vers lui. Et lorsqu'il fut à un mètre de lui, il demanda, d'une voix hachée :

« Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai. »

Sasuke pinça les lèvres. Il leva une main dans une tentative vaine d'apaiser son petit-ami.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était un membre de ton Quatuor. J'ai reconnu sa plaque trop tard. Elle avait été modifiée et je…

-Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai, Sasuke ! s'écria Naruto – si fort que l'interpellé s'immobilisa. Dis-moi que tu n'as pas tué Kiba ! »

Sasuke déglutit et baissa à peine la tête, se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

« On s'est retrouvés sur la même cible, encore une fois. J'ai voulu tout faire pour calmer les choses mais il m'a attaqué et je… »

Il chercha ses mots. Releva la tête vers Naruto. Et ajouta, résigné :

« J'ai dû l'abattre. Pour me défendre. »

Naruto laissa échapper une sorte de feulement cependant que ses pleurs reprenaient. D'un geste rapide, il se saisit de son arme, cachée à l'arrière de son pantalon, et la braqua sur Sasuke. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de prendre la sienne. La culasse fut tirée vers l'arrière et relâchée dans un bruit sec.

Naruto le tenait en joue et se mordait les lèvres de désespoir et de chagrin.

« Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! hurla-t-il encore. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as tué ! »

Le visage de Sasuke s'adoucit. Il se redressa à peine, comme pour faire une meilleure cible. Et murmura :

« Je voudrais. Si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Je sais ce qu'il représentait pour toi. Mais oui, je l'ai tué. Et je ne peux rien y changer. »

Les pleurs de Naruto redoublèrent et il laissa échapper une plainte tandis que sa vue s'embuait et que, lentement, ses bras s'abaissaient. La prise qu'il avait sur son arme se fit moins forte et elle finit par échapper à ses doigts pour retomber lourdement au sol. Il passa une main rageuse sur son visage et éclata de nouveau en sanglots avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, terrassé par le chagrin.

Sasuke l'observa un temps, inquiet et hésitant. Puis, lentement, il se laissa glisser le long du canapé. Ses genoux cognèrent le plancher. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule de Naruto. S'y crispa. Il le tira à lui. Referma son bras autour de ses épaules. Et lorsque leurs torses se touchèrent, il le sentit s'agripper à lui. Son corps fut secoué de soubresauts que Sasuke s'efforça d'atténuer en passant une main rassurante dans son dos. Il ferma finalement les yeux. Et resserra Naruto contre lui.

Il était pardonné, il le savait. Alors pourquoi cela lui faisait-il plus mal que de le voir pointer son arme sur lui ?

* * *

JULIETTE. – Moi, je lui pardonne de tout mon cœur et pourtant nul homme ne navre mon cœur autant que lui. (Acte III, scène 5)

* * *

Désespérine


	4. Chapitre 4

**Description :** UA, SasuNaru. Konoha est une mégalopole du monde moderne. Vie de jour habituelle, vie de nuit régie par différents gangs. Ceux-ci évitent de s'entretuer afin d'échapper à la police qui, sans relâche, tente de faire tomber les couvertures de leurs membres. Mais voilà qu'un jour, Naruto et Sasuke, de deux gangs différents, apprennent tous deux les activités illicites de l'autre.

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de cette fanfiction.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Me voici de retour avec le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire. Il a été relativement facile et rapide à écrire - ça change de mes three-shots. Il est comme le calme avant la tempête : il est temps de faire son deuil avant que les choses ne s'accélèrent. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une trace de leur passage. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le cinquième chapitre. N'hésitez pas à commenter.

Amicalement,

Désespérine

* * *

**LE VENIN**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

LAURENT. – Hélas ! hélas ! quel est ce sang qui tache le seuil de pierre de ce sépulcre ? Pourquoi ces épées abandonnées et sanglantes projettent-elles leur sinistre lueur sur ce lieu de paix ? (Acte V, scène 3)

* * *

Le temps était triste, ce jour-là. Le ciel, cruellement morne, était plein de volumineux nuages gris et blancs. La pluie battait la terre du cimetière et les parapluies noirs que l'on avait déployés. Naruto, engoncé dans un costume sombre que Shikamaru lui avait prêté, avait oublié le sien dans la voiture des Nara et ne se souciait guère de sentir les gouttes ruisseler le long de ses cheveux, sur son visage, dans sa nuque et sur ses épaules. L'air las, il suivait sans les voir les gestes des hommes qui descendaient lentement le cercueil qui contenait Kiba dans la tombe qui avait été creusée pour lui. L'esprit éteint, il écoutait sans l'entendre l'éloge funèbre qui avait été écrit pour son ami d'enfance.

Bientôt, la main d'Iruka se posa sur son épaule et s'y crispa. Naruto ne sursauta pas ni même ne lui accorda un regard. Il savait la peine de son ancien instituteur. Mais son cœur sanguinolent n'avait que faire du désarroi et du désespoir des autres ; pour l'heure, il ne songeait qu'à la sienne.

Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient réunies pour rendre hommage au jeune défunt dont la mort avait été déguisée en vil assassinat : on avait laissé le corps dans une rue, changé et suffisamment nettoyé pour que la famille Inuzuka pût s'en sortir sans soupçons. On disait dans la presse que le jeune homme avait été froidement abattu par un gang - sans doute par un tueur à gages. La famile éplorée avait été placée sous protection policière : on croyait que d'autres meurtriers allaient chercher à s'en prendre à elle.

Naruto tourna à peine la tête lorsque les sanglots de Hana, la grande-sœur de Kiba, furent suffisamment bruyants pour attirer son attention. La jeune femme, habillée d'une magnifique robe noire à dentelles, avait joint les mains et serrait les dents pour tenter de retenir ses larmes. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle s'étouffa soudain dans ses pleurs et se retourna pour se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

Tsume avait toujours impressionné Naruto. Elle était femme de caractère. Ses cheveux courts savamment coiffés, ses yeux perçants et le rouge à lèvres amarante qu'elle mettait toujours la rendaient imposante et dangereuse. Droite et raide, les mains resserrées sur le dos de sa fille, les yeux embués, elle fixait sans le lâcher le cercueil qui venait d'être déposé dans sa sépulture.

Lorsqu'on l'appela, elle repoussa gentiment sa fille et s'avança hors du couvert des parapluies pour prendre une poignée de terre. Elle resta un long temps à contempler le fond de la fosse. Ses lèvres se tordirent de peine et de colère. Elle tendit la main au-dessus du trou béant et laissa tomber ce qu'elle tenait. Puis elle fit volte-face et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, entraînant Hana à sa suite.

Naruto sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût disparu. Puis il vit Shikamaru et Choji se placer à ses côtés. Il y eut un accroc dans sa respiration tandis que la chaleur qu'ils diffusaient l'atteignait et lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il prit une profonde inspiration, refoula ses pleurs et s'avança avec eux vers le pot qui contenait la terre.

A l'arrière de son pantalon, le poids de son arme parut rassurant.

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la grande maison secondaire de la famille Inuzuka. Le lieu même où Shikamaru avait révélé à Naruto et à Choji le cruel destin qu'avait connu Kiba.

Assis dans un fauteuil, une assiette sur les genoux, Naruto avait les yeux dans le vague. Il n'avait nul appétit et ne s'était servi que parce qu'Iruka, soucieux de sa santé, l'y avait obligé. Choji lui-même n'avait encore touché à rien - et la gourmandise était pourtant son plus grand défaut. Son regard terne passa sur l'assemblée. Il y avait là les parents et les proches des familles Nara et Akimichi, de nombreux membres du gang du Soleil que Naruto avait souvent côtoyés sans connaître leur nom.

Plus loin, Naruto aperçut Neji nonchalamment appuyé d'une épaule contre le mur du salon. Il le vit repousser machinalement ses longs cheveux noirs vers l'arrière et tourner la tête en sa direction. Naruto lui adressa à peine un signe de la main auquel son ami répondit par un hochement de tête.

En tendant le cou, Naruto reconnut aux côtés de Neji sa cousine Hinata qui l'avait déjà remarqué et dont les joues s'étaient empourprées. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, elle baissa les têtes et se mit à se tordre les doigts. A quelques mètres, la carrure imposante de Hiashi Hyuuga se dessina. L'homme couvait du regard sa fille. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce jusqu'à surprendre Naruto. Son visage se ferma aussitôt et le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se nouer.

L'idée du prétendu mariage que le chef du clan Hyuuga voulait voir naître entre Hinata et lui n'avait pas été effacée de l'esprit des membres du clan. Naruto avait beau avoir affirmé son homosexualité et avoir présenté au détour d'une rue Sasuke à Neji, rien n'y avait fait.

Naruto sentit la colère bouillir dans ses veines. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle remontrance en pareil jour. Posant son assiette sur la commode en acajou qui se trouvait à côté de son fauteuil, il se leva, jeta un regard furibond à Hiashi et s'en détourna pour gagner la sortie du salon. Dans le vaste vestibule, il prit à gauche et gravit un magnifique escalier de bois qui grinça à peine sous ses pas précipités. Au deuxième étage, il se dirigea vers la chambre la plus proche. La porte n'avait pas été verrouillée par la famille et lorsqu'il entra, la première chose qui le frappa fut l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, la main encore sur la poignée, et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Cette odeur, c'était celle de son ami. Il prit une inspiration tremblante et rouvrit les paupières lorsqu'un gémissement lui parvint. Akamaru, le chien de Kiba, était allongé là, au pied du lit de son maître, et l'observait d'un air malheureux.

Naruto sentit sa gorge se nouer mais retint la nouvelle vague d'émotions qui tentait de se saisir de lui. Il s'agenouilla auprès de l'animal et lui caressa affectueusement la tête, lui soutirant une nouvelle plainte.

Akamaru était le chien de Kiba depuis une dizaine d'années. Il était arrivé dans la famille alors qu'il n'était qu'une jeune chiot et à présent qu'il était vieux, il ressentait plus que jamais l'absence de son maître. Peut-être même avait-il compris que celui-ci était mort.

Naruto poursuivit ses caresses tout en parcourant la chambre des yeux. Il avait tant de souvenirs, ici. Il lui était souvent arriver de dormir chez Kiba, que ce fût dans la maison principale de la famille, dans le centre-ville, ou ici, lorsqu'ils passaient leurs vacances ensemble.

Comparée à la principale chambre de Kiba, qui regorgeait d'affiches, de photos et d'objets décoratifs en tout genre, celle-ci était presque vide. Mais Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji et lui y avaient un jour dessiné de grandes fresques à l'aide de peintures colorées, y avaient épinglés plusieurs photos de leurs séjours passés ici ou des dessins qu'ils avaient réalisés. En particulier ceux de Shikamaru, tracés à l'encre de Chine, dont le talent n'avait jamais été révélé ni exploité. Shikamaru était fait pour travailler dans l'informatique et ne ferait jamais de l'art qu'un vague loisir.

Naruto se leva et approcha de l'un d'eux, passant un doigt sur le papier dont le grammage important le rendait épais et rugueux au toucher. Il suivit les lignes d'encre et se laissa aller à la mélancolie. Sa vue s'embua aussitôt et il recula brusquement pour s'asseoir sur le lit dont le matelas s'enfonça sous son poids. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et tâcha d'avoir une respiration régulière.

Le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors fut soudain brisé lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs personnes gagner l'étage. Il reconnut sans peine la voix du père de Shikamaru et celle de la mère de Kiba. Quelques autres voix, masculines, âgées et graves, se mêlèrent aux leurs. On ouvrit la porte du large bureau où le père de Kiba, avant de disparaître quelques années auparavant, passait ses journées d'été à travailler.

Naruto passa une rapide main sur ses yeux, renifla, adressa un dernier regard à Akamaru puis sortit de la pièce sans refermer derrière lui. Il voulait que le chien pût sortir à son aise.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers, un nouvel éclat de voix le poussa à s'arrêter et à tourner la tête vers le bureau dont la porte était entrouverte. Mu par la curiosité, il s'en approcha et tendit l'oreille.

« Je ne veux pas que la mort de mon fils reste impunie ! tempêta Tsume. »

Narto fronça les sourcils et glissa un œil pour voir la mère de Kiba levée de son siège et les mains plaquées sur le bureau de son mari. Tout autour de celui-ci, le père de Shikamaru et quelques dirigeants du gang - à ce qu'il put en juger - étaient assis et tentaient de la tempérer.

« Nous comprenons bien, Tsume, mais... commença l'un d'eux.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! coupa-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que d'être mère et de perdre son unique fils ! »

Shukaku Nara leva la main en signe d'apaisement.

« Nous imaginons très bien le chagrin que tu peux ressentir, dit-il. Je ressentirais le même se c'était arrivé à Shikamaru. Mais ce que tu nous demandes n'est pas envisageable. Nous avons besoin de tout, sauf d'une guerre entre gangs. »

Naruto se statufia et une désagréable sensation de froid se répandit en lui tandis que Tsume, rouge de rage, éructait :

« Alors on ne fait rien ? On laisse les Aigles faire ce que bon leur semble et abattre les nôtres ? »

Elle eut comme un rugissement.

« Il y avait un pacte ! Aucun ne devait nuire aux autres ! Mais le pacte a été brisé alors il ne compte désormais plus. Je veux qu'on venge mon fils. Et je veux que le numéro 1 d'Hebi soit abattu ! »

Les lèvres de Naruto s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise et son cœur s'emballa subitement cependant que sa respiration, courte et rapide, se faisait tremblante.

« Je veux la tête de ce tueur à gages. Et s'il le faut, je paierai pour l'avoir. »

Son ton était sans appel et un brusque silence s'abattit dans le bureau. Les dirigeants se regardèrent entre eux et semblèrent se résigner.

« Bien. Vu sous cet angle... Nous allons déposer un contrat pour lui dans la base. Qui voudra se charger de la mission pourra le faire. Es-tu satisfaite ? »

Tsume se redressa, froide et intimidante dans sa stature. Elle pinça les lèvres. Et siffla :

« Je ne le serai que lorsqu'on m'annoncera qu'il est mort. »

Les dirigeants hochèrent la tête et se tournèrent vers Shukaku qui ouvrit un ordinateur portable qui était posé devant lui. Il se mit à taper les termes du contrat et Naruto sentit son cœur battre à ses tempes et à ses lèvres. Un brusque vertige le prit lorsque l'image du corps de Kiba se superposa à celle de Sasuke. Il serra les dents. Et avant qu'il eût réfléchi à ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, il ouvrit avec force la porte et celle-ci alla claquer contre le mur, attirant l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

Les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés, l'air plus que déterminé malgré ses yeux rougis, Naruto déclama :

« Pas besoin de taper le contrat, je veux cette affaire. Je vengerai Kiba. »

* * *

Lorsque Sasuke inséra sa clé dans la serrure de la porte de son appartement et se rendit compte que celle-ci était déjà ouverte, il porta instinctivement la main à son arme. Il l'ouvrit sans bruit et arpenta furtivement le couloir jusqu'au salon. Sa pression redescendit lorsqu'il reconnut Naruto, assis sur son canapé. Mais l'air sérieux et grave qu'il affichait l'inquiéta et il s'approcha de lui sans le lâcher du regard.

Il le vit lever la tête vers lui et l'éclat terne de ses yeux habituellement pétillants lui serra le cœur. Il se leva et, dès qu'il fut proche de lui, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Surpris mais étrangement soulagé, Sasuke lui rendit son étreinte et logea son nez au creux de son cou, à la naissance de ses cheveux, pour inspirer son odeur. Il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Naruto se tendit contre lui et l'enserra plus encore, posant le front contre son épaule, comme pour se rassurer.

« Ta tête a été mise à prix. »

Les doigts de Sasuke se crispèrent dans les mèches blondes et il eut un bref soupir.

« Je me doutais que ça arriverait... Mais pas si tôt. »

Naruto renifla contre lui et Sasuke se demanda s'il s'était mis à pleurer.

« J'ai pris ton contrat. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il saisit Naruto aux épaules pour l'écarter de lui et aviser son visage décidé et ses yeux brillants de larmes retenues.

« Tu as quoi ? s'écria-t-il. »

Naruto, face à lui, resta calme et répéta :

« J'ai pris ton contrat. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. »

Sasuke le dévisagea avec incompréhension.

« Mais comment un intimidateur pourrait-il...

-Je ne suis plus intimidateur, le coupa Naruto. »

L'hébétement de Sasuke s'agrandit.

« Quoi ? »

Il connaissait Naruto et l'avis qu'il avait au sujet des meurtres perpétrés par les gangs. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de l'annonce de celui de sa mère, des photos qu'il en avait vues, même s'il ne l'avait jamais connue. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de sa vie à l'orphelinat, de l'ignorance qu'il avait de ses origines, de la profonde solitude qu'il avait ressentie, de l'empathie qu'il avait naturellement développée pour les autres.

Jamais il ne serait tueur à gages.

« J'ai quitté le Quatuor. De toute façon, il n'y a plus de quoi l'appeler comme ça...

-Mais...

-Je suis un électron libre, maintenant, je fais ce que je veux. Et j'ai décidé de prendre ton contrat. »

Les traits de Sasuke se détendirent peu à peu.

« Ils ont accepté ? »

Naruto hocha la tête.

« Alors qu'ils savent que tu n'as jamais tué personne et que tu ne le feras jamais ?

-J'ai su me montrer convaincant. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Naruto planta ses yeux dans les siens et la détermination qu'il y lut le fit frissonner.

« Kiba était mon meilleur ami. Sa mère me connaît depuis que je suis gosse. Et elle sait que même si tuer me dégoûte, je suis prêt à tout pour ceux que j'aime. Elle doit se dire que la douleur me rend apte à te traquer et à t'éliminer... C'est elle qui a poussé les dirigeants à dire oui. On aurait dit qu'elle était fière de ma décision, t'aurais dû voir ça. »

Son ton était si acide que Sasuke éprouva de la compassion pour lui. Une question, cependant, restait.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

Les lèvres de Naruto se tordirent et la détresse éclata sur son visage.

« Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on te fasse du mal. »

Sasuke fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Naruto avait accepté de prendre le contrat qui le mettait à mort pour le protéger. Mais combien de temps cela pourrait-il durer ? Aucun d'eux ne pouvait le dire. Naruto prit son visage en coupe et répéta :

« Hors de question qu'on te fasse du mal. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Sasuke répondit aussitôt à son baiser alors qu'une kyrielle d'émotions le traversait : il y avait la passion qu'il éprouvait aux côtés de Naruto, l'affection qu'il lui témoignait, le doux bonheur des premiers mois de leur relation, la peur d'être découvert, l'excitation de l'interdit, la résignation, l'inquiétude, la peine de le voir dans cet état, l'enclume qui avait écrasé leurs cœurs lorsque la mort de Kiba avait brisé leurs espoirs, failli détruire ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble. Elle était une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes et Sasuke savait à quel point Naruto en était désespéré, à quel point, malgré les tourments qu'il lui avait causés, il tenait à lui autant que lui-même voulait le garder auprès de lui.

Ils se séparèrent, échangèrent un dernier regard. Naruto se pressa contre lui, l'enlaçant au plus près. Et Sasuke ne put que refermer ses bras autour de lui. Une sourde angoisse étreignait son être.

* * *

Escalus avait toujours eu un faible pour le spectacle ; à vrai dire, il était facile de deviner que l'objectif du groupe d'élite était de distiller la peur parmi la population de Konoha. Sasuke en avait une nouvelle fois la preuve.

Le mois de février avançait et pourtant, il y avait un soleil éclatant au dehors. Ses rayons perçaient à travers les vitres et touchaient sa peau d'une douce et chaleureuse caresse. Il pouvait voir sa force à la télévision où l'on diffusait en direct l'exécution publique des dirigeants de l'ancien gang des Ours qu'Escalus avait démantelé quelque temps avant la mort de Kiba.

Les hommes et les femmes avaient été amenés, vêtus de la combinaison vert kaki des prisons de Konoha, sur une large estrade où on les avait fait agenouiller. Des soldats lourdement armés s'étaient alignés face à eux dans une gestuelle et une synchronisation parfaites que Sasuke aurait admirées si l'événement n'avait pas été aussi terrible.

Il y avait foule, sur la grand place, et les caméras ne cessaient de la balayer pour signifier à quel point ce moment, bien qu'étant des plus affreux, attirait les gens. Il y eut un bref discours du président du pays du Feu. Puis un homme hurla quelques ordres. Et avec une précision redoutable, les soldats chargèrent leurs armes, les épaulèrent, visèrent.

Les coups partirent et les corps des anciens membres du gang des Ours, les uns après les autres, s'écroulèrent.

La main de Sasuke se referma brusquement sur la télécommande. Et l'écran devint subitement noir. Il se leva, fébrile, inquiet et incryablement en colère. Il se retint de cogner du pied sa table basse. Naruto avait passé les derniers jours chez lui et une subite fièvre l'avait saisi le matin même. Il s'était écroulé sur son lit et Sasuke avait tenu à ce qu'il pût se reposer le plus possible.

Aussi se mit-il à jurer lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Il alluma l'interphone avec humeur et son visage s'assombrit lorsque la voix d'Itachi lui parvint. Il soupira et demanda sur un ton acide :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Il faut qu'on parle, répondit la voix dans un léger grésillement. C'est à propos du problème avec le gang du Soleil. Je peux monter ? »

Sasuke jeta un œil en direction de la chambre.

« Tu tombes mal. Naruto est malade et il se repose dans ma chambre.

-Ah, ton petit-ami est là ? Tu lui passeras le bonjour. »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Itachi reprit aussitôt :

« Est-ce que tu peux au moins descendre ? C'est vraiment important, Sasuke... »

Le jeune homme ne retint pas son soupir et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur.

« Ok... Donne-moi deux minutes. »

* * *

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sasuke pour lacer ses chaussures et descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Devant le hall, le coude appuyé près des interphones, Itachi avait la tête levée et semblait profiter du beau temps, vêtu, comme à son habitude, d'un magnifique costume noir. Dès qu'il le vit, néanmoins, il se redressa et ses lèvres se tordirent dans une faible tentative de sourire. Sasuke lui fit rapidement face, les bras croisés, et demanda de but en blanc :

« Alors ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

Itachi l'imita et son air grave lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? »

Sasuke détourna à peine le regard. Son frère était sans doute envoyé par quelque dirigeant pour lui faire un sermon ou lui transmettre une mise en garde suite à l'affaire du train durant laquelle il avait mis à mort Kiba Inuzuka.

« Comment ils ont su ? »

Itachi haussa les épaules.

« Les informateurs sont partout, tu sais. Il y en a sans doute un qui a assisté à la scène. Ou bien l'info a filtré du gang du Soleil. Va savoir. »

Itachi l'observa un temps avant de lui demander :

« Tu as eu le temps de l'identifier ? »

Sasuke sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il savait parfaitement qui était Kiba ; Naruto l'avait renseigné sur l'identité des autres membres du Quatuor Noir. Mais il n'était pas question de fournir à son frère cette information. Cela mettrait en péril la couverture de Naruto et si Itachi découvraient que Kiba et lui étaient liés, il voudrait sans doute en savoir plus. Itachi faisait partie des forces de police. Il connaissait mille façons de faire parler les gens et serait susceptible d'utiliser son statut pour faire enfermer son petit-ami. Et peu importe ce qu'il pourrait dire - Itachi prétendrait sans doute faire cela _pour son bien_.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de répondre du bout des lèvres :

« C'était un ancien intimidateur, un membre du Quatuor Noir. Mais je n'ai pas pu voir son visage. Son coéquipier s'est enfui avec son corps. »

Il s'appuya contre la porte du hall, l'air faussement nonchalant, et ajouta :

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? »

Itachi darda sur lui un regard courroucé.

« Ça aurait tout changé, dit-il d'un ton amer. Tu ne te rends pas compte des conséquences que cette affaire va avoir ? Le gang du Soleil va sûrement demander ta tête ! Et tu auras de la chance si tu n'as pas de représailles de nos supérieurs.

-Je risque vraiment d'en avoir ? demanda Sasuke en haussant un sourcil. »

Les traits de son frère se durcirent et il dut reconnaître malgré lui :

« Tu es sans doute un agent trop efficace pour craindre quoi que ce soit des Aigles... Mais il n'en va pas de même pour le Soleil, poursuivit-il lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirer en un léger sourire. Si on avait su qui était ce type, on aurait pu trouver son réseau en commençant par sa famille, ses amis, ses collègues... Si on détruit le gang du Soleil, on t'assure la meilleure des protections. »

Sasuke haussa les épaules et mit les mains dans ses poches.

« Il faudrait qu'ils cherchent longtemps. Ma couverture est parfaite. »

Itachi serra les dents. Puis sa colère parla pour lui et il s'écria :

« Mais ce n'est pas Sasuke Uchiha, qu'ils vont chasser ! C'est le numéro 1 d'Hebi ! »

Il ajouta, face au regard interrogateur de son cadet :

« Ta réputation est suffisamment grande pour que les autres gangs sachent quel tueur à gages tu es. »

Sasuke se retint d'acquiescer. Lors de sa première rencontre avec Naruto, Shikamaru Nara avait reconnu son masque et son rôle au sein du gang des Aigles. Il pinça les lèvres et se redressa légèrement pour mieux faire face à son aîné.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ? »

L'expression d'Itachi changea du tout au tout. Ses traits s'adoucirent, l'inquiétude et l'affection se mêlèrent dans son regard. Ce fut d'un ton très calme qu'il répondit :

« Quitte le gang, Sasuke. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, ajouta-t-il pour couper court à toute protestation. Tout va trop vite : les couvertures tombent les unes après les autres, les anciens dirigeants des Ours sont en train de se faire exécuter par dizaines... Il y a trop de choses étranges qui arrivent. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le visage d'Itachi s'obscurcit de lassitude.

« Ça ne te surprend pas qu'en cinq ans tu n'aies jamais rencontré aucun membre d'un autre gang et que subitement, tu te retrouves sur une même affaire avec le Soleil deux fois de suite ?

-C'est une coïncidence, protesta Sasuke avec un geste de la main. Le pacte...

« Le pacte dit que l'on doit éviter de se croiser pour notre bien, c'est vrai, le coupa Itachi. Et c'est une chose que nos clients savent parfaitement. S'ils veulent continuer leurs petites affaires, ils ont besoin de nous. Ils ne feront jamais rien qui puisse nous nuire. »

L'idée commença à se faire jour dans l'esprit de Sasuke et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses épaules étaient prises d'un mouvement de recul.

« Tu veux dire...

-Que c'est sans doute Escalus qui a arrangé ces rencontres, oui, dit Itachi. Pour nous pousser à nous entretuer, à nous rendre visibles. »

Il se détourna de son cadet et se mit à faire les cent pas, les mains jointes derrière les yeux et l'air concentré quoiqu'inquiet.

« C'est vraiment devenu trop dangereux pour toi, Sasuke, conclut-il en s'arrêtant et en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son frère. Il faut impérativement que tu refuses toute mission pendant quelques semaines, le temps que cette histoire se tasse et que le Soleil t'oublie un peu. »

Sasuke voulut répliquer mais Itachi ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Je sais quelle ambition, tu as, Sasuke... Après tout, je suis ton frère. Tu a tout fait pour intégrer le gang, pour devenir tueur à gages, pour être le meilleur d'Hebi. Et tu as réussi : tu es devenu un des agents les plus précieux des Aigles. Mais je sais aussi que ton ambition ne s'arrête pas là. Que tu voudrais aller plus loin. Et je peux le comprendre, j'ai partagé la même envie. »

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent tandis qu'une impression trouble de malaise se saisissait de lui. Itachi semblait bien trop sérieux et trop concerné par toute cette affaire pour lui donner envie de l'envoyer paître ou bien de le railler. Il le laissa donc poursuivre :

« Mais petit-frère... »

Sasuke eut un sursaut. Itachi ne l'avait appelé ainsi que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Le visage qu'il lui présenta finit d'en ajouter à sa confusion. Il semblait soudain accablé.

« Nos ailes sont de cire. Si nous allons trop haut dans le ciel, elles fonderont au soleil et nous nous écraserons. Avec tout ce qui se passe ces derniers temps, ce n'est pas le moment de se montrer trop ambitieux. »

Sasuke eut le souffle coupé. Itachi avait l'air d'un homme qui porte un trop lourd fardeau. Et il lui sembla revoir les visages défaits des Ours mis plus tôt à mort. Il le vit vainement tenter de sourire. Et l'entendit souffler avant qu'il ne disparût :

« Tu suis de bonnes études, tu as un petit-ami qui, de ce que j'en ai vu, tient à toi. Reste près de lui et prends soin de lui, ok ? »

Puis la silhouette de son aîné s'effaça. Sasuke se laissa retomber contre la vitre froide de la porte du hall. Il porta la main à son visage. Et un profond désarroi se saisit de lui.

* * *

LAURENT. – Le calice enfant de cette faible fleur recèle un poison et un cordial puissants : respirez-la, elle stimule et l'odorat et toutes les facultés ; goûtez-la, elle frappe de mort et le cœur et tous les sens. (Acte II, scène 3)

* * *

Désespérine


	5. Chapitre 5

**Description :** UA, SasuNaru. Konoha est une mégalopole du monde moderne. Vie de jour habituelle, vie de nuit régie par différents gangs. Ceux-ci évitent de s'entretuer afin d'échapper à la police qui, sans relâche, tente de faire tomber les couvertures de leurs membres. Mais voilà qu'un jour, Naruto et Sasuke, de deux gangs différents, apprennent tous deux les activités illicites de l'autre.

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de cette fanfiction.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Je vous prie de m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de ce cinquième chapitre. Certains étudiants vivent le fléau des partiels, je vis celui des soutenances successives qui se sont achevées ce lundi et ont occupé tout mon temps. Le chapitre n'était pas terminé lors de sa journée de sortie et j'ai dû finir de le rédiger au plus vite pour le poster ce soir. Mais nous avons improvisé l'anniversaire d'une camarade de promotion et… me voici seulement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie tous de vos retours et espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous plaira. Exceptionnellement, je répondrai à vos commentaires demain – par messages privés, dans le flux des commentaires ou sur mon profil selon les sites et selon que vous en êtes membres ou non.

A la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !

Amicalement,

Désespérine

* * *

**LE VENIN**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

LAURENT. – Ces joies violentes ont des fins violentes, et meurent dans leur triomphe : flamme et poudre, elles se consument en un baiser. (Acte II, scène 6)

* * *

Lentement, le corps de l'homme se recroquevilla, prit une inclinaison étrange. Secoué un temps de spasmes, il effectua des ondulations incertaines. Puis s'écroula finalement dans un léger bruit de craquement avant de rebondir contre le sol en béton du bâtiment désaffecté dans lequel Sasuke venait de l'abattre.

Le jeune homme, le bras encore tendu et son pistolet semi-automatique fermement tenu, observa encore un temps le cadavre de son contrat à terre. Lentement, sa main s'abaissa et il réajusta à peine son masque.

Un mois était passé depuis qu'Itachi lui avait demandé de refuser toute mission. Sasuke avait pensé cela facile et que ce long silence permettrait à la situation de s'arranger ; Naruto en avait été plus que ravi. Lui-même avait décidé de ne plus donner de lui au gang du Soleil durant quelque temps. Ils avaient donc passé plus de temps ensemble. Et les jours se succédant, Sasuke s'était rendu compte à quel point le jeune serveur était devenu indispensable à sa vie.

Naruto n'était plus aussi joyeux qu'avant – il arrivait parfois qu'il préférât s'isoler pour penser ou ressasser ses souvenirs avec Kiba. Souvent, Sasuke le laissait faire. Revenait une heure ou deux plus tard. Captait son regard bleu. L'emprisonnait doucement entre ses bras. L'embrassait d'abord chastement. Avant que tout ne devînt plus sauvage entre eux. L'entraînait dans la chambre. Et lui faisait longuement l'amour, comme pour lui rappeler par les sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir qu'il était en vie, autant que lui-même, et que pas même la mort de Kiba ne pouvait changer ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Naruto se montrait aussi passionné que lui. Il puisait son exaltation dans son chagrin autant que lui se nourrissait de sa culpabilité. Et, même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais, l'un comme l'autre étaient galvanisés par la peur.

Le mois de mars était un mois de carnages. Près de cinq gangs avaient été démantelés. Les exécutions publiques se multipliaient et les commissariats de police n'avaient jamais autant débordé de lettres et d'appels de délation. Les habitants de Konoha se déplaçaient même sur place. Les perquisitions allaient bon train et les descentes dans les lieux peu fréquentables n'avaient jamais été aussi nombreuses.

A l'heure actuelle, on ne comptait plus que quatre gangs suffisamment puissants pour être les cibles prioritaires d'Escalus. Sasuke avait entendu parler du gang des Sources et de celui de la Lune. Ensuite venait le sien. Et celui de Naruto.

D'une main experte, Sasuke déchargea son arme de sa cartouche avant de la ranger dans la sacoche qu'il portait à la ceinture et de la remplacer par une autre. Elle fut engagée et après avoir tiré la culasse vers l'arrière et l'avoir relâchée, le bruit caractéristique de la munition qui entre dans la chambre retentit. Mais à ce son en fit écho un autre, identique.

Sasuke se glaça aussitôt ; un frisson le parcourut, son cœur manqua un battement avant de s'emballer et ses sens semblèrent soudain s'éveiller. Avec une vélocité qu'il ne devait qu'à ses années d'entraînement, il pivota et pointa son arme vers une partie sombre du bâtiment que la lumière du soleil, bien qu'il fît beau temps, n'atteignait pas. Il plissa les yeux, tendu et immobile, attendant un signe de la part de la personne qui se trouvait là pour tirer.

Il y eut un bref bruit d'étoffe et Sasuke n'attendit pas plus pour ouvrir le feu. Sa balle percuta un corps et un gémissement s'en échappa avant qu'il ne s'écroulât. Une arme tomba à terre et glissa jusqu'à sortir de l'ombre. Le son du choc résonna un temps entre les murs délabrés et les vitres brisées.

Prudent, Sasuke attendit, attentif au moindre bruit. Puis il s'avança à pas de loup, se rapprochant de la partie ombragée. Sa main libre se saisit d'une petite lampe de poche dans sa sacoche et son rais frappa bientôt une silhouette trapue – sans doute celle d'un homme mûr – dont la tête était recouverte d'une cagoule. Quand il fut suffisamment près, Sasuke retourna le corps du pied pour mieux observer la plaque qui avait été cousue au niveau du front. Il n'en reconnut que le soleil.

Un bruit de moteur et des voix retentirent au dehors. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sasuke pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres après avoir ramassé l'arme de l'ennemi qu'il passa à sa ceinture. La lumière de sa lampe de poche disparut rapidement et il tendit les bras, tenant son semi-automatique à deux mains.

Le gang du Soleil était après lui. Cela signifiait deux choses : ses dirigeants ne faisaient plus confiance à Naruto pour effectuer sa mission et il y avait de fortes chances qu'ils eussent été les commanditaires des dernières demandes d'assassinat du gang des Aigles. Il n'y avait que de la sorte que les espions du gang avaient pu le trouver.

Un grincement suivi d'un long crissement se fit entendre sur sa droite : on fit coulisser une haute et large porte métallique. Des hommes et des femmes, tous vêtus de noir et cagoulés, surgirent aussitôt et auscultèrent les lieux du regard avant de se mettre à le fouiller. Sasuke en compta dix et retint un juron. C'était beaucoup, même pour lui, d'autant plus s'ils étaient tous tueurs à gages.

Il sentit la sueur couler le long de son visage et souffla sans bruit, ses doigts se crispant sur son arme. Lui-même entreprit d'analyser les lieux pour déterminer de quoi il pouvait se servir. Le bâtiment était vide. On n'y trouvait que de hautes piles de gravats, de parpaings et de palettes de bois défaites. Sasuke avisa que s'il était assez rapide avant d'être repéré, il pourrait en abattre certains et se servir de la pile la plus proche comme barricade. C'était risqué mais deux des membres du Soleil s'approchaient de sa cache.

Il prit une brève inspiration, pressa sur la détente quatre fois de suite. Il toucha juste à chaque fois et eut à peine le temps de rouler au sol pour éviter les premières ripostes cependant que les corps de ses ennemis s'affaissaient. Rapide comme l'éclair, Sasuke atteignit la pile repérée et attendit une ouverture pour tirer à son tour. Il ne toucha qu'une personne à l'épaule et dut se recroqueviller derrière les parpaings pour éviter les balles.

Il serra les dents et sortit de sa sacoche une bombe lacrymogène qu'il activa avant de la lancer. Une fumée dense et nauséabonde se répandit aussitôt parmi les six tueurs qui se mirent à tousser violemment et à se courber. Sasuke visa dextrement et vit deux silhouettes se dessiner nettement dans la fumée. Il visa et tira. Elles s'écroulèrent. Il n'en restait que quatre. Sasuke ouvrit le feu, au hasard, jusqu'à vider sa cartouche. Il fut rapidement de nouveau à couvert, le temps de recharger son arme. Mais alors qu'il se félicitait, un nouveau bruit de moteur se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Se redressant pour voir par-dessus sa barricade, il vit un véhicule blindé noir duquel descendirent une nouvelle dizaine de membres du gang.

Il ne retint cette fois-ci pas son juron et récupéra une grenade incendiaire qu'il jeta vers l'ouverture béante à sa gauche, par laquelle lui-même était entré, et s'étala au sol juste avant la déflagration. L'onde qui se propagea sembla faire trembler les murs et finit de faire voler en éclats les pans du mur. Il y eut de nombreuses exclamations. Mais dès que la fumée se dissipa, les tueurs pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment par les deux entrées.

Sasuke ouvrit le feu, les dents serrées, et repoussa tant bien que mal ses attaquants, jugeant qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule cartouche et qu'il ignorait combien de munitions l'arme qu'il avait subtilisée contenait. Il sentait que la situation devenait critique comme les membres du Soleil se rapprochaient inexorablement de lui lorsque le vrombissement de plusieurs motocycles, accompagné de hurlements joyeux, retentit dans l'espace.

Risquant un œil au dehors et avisant que tous les tueurs avaient braqué leurs armes vers l'ouverture de droite, Sasuke reconnut sur la surface rutilante des deux-roues l'aigle majestueux de son gang et se permit un léger sourire tandis que les membres du groupe de l'Akatsuki, dont son frère faisait partie, envahissaient le bâtiment et ouvraient le feu sur leurs ennemis.

Quelques balles tirées dans sa direction obligèrent Sasuke à s'abaisser et à attendre que ses acolytes eussent suffisamment attiré l'attention des tueurs pour se risquer sur le sommet de sa pile et tirer.

L'un des coéquipiers d'Itachi jeta plusieurs petites grenades qui mirent en déroute une partie des tueurs debout. A bout de bras, les autres membres des Aigles les abattirent. Les autres se retirèrent et s'enfuirent au dehors, sans prendre le soin de remonter dans leurs véhicules que les grenades avaient endommagés, l'Akatsuki sur les talons.

Bientôt, un étrange silence s'abattit sur le bâtiment. Ne restaient que le crépitement du feu que sa bombe incendiaire avait créé, les relents de la fumée et les pas d'un homme. Lorsque Sasuke quitta son abri, il reconnut Itachi, élégant, comme toujours, dans sa combinaison noire. La cape accrochée à ses épaules et flottant derrière lui lui donnait un air imposant que son masque, ovale et argenté, sur lequel s'étalaient un aigle blanc, une lune amarante et un 1 noir, ne démentait pas.

Sasuke épousseta son propre apparat en grognant avant de rejoindre son frère. Il ne remarqua qu'alors que sa cuisse gauche lui faisait mal. Il devina sans le voir le sourire amer de son frère.

« Blessé ?

-Une balle perdue, répondit Sasuke.

-C'est grave ? »

Le cadet secoua la tête.

« Ça m'a juste effleuré.

-Mais ça te fait quand même mal. »

Ce n'était pas une question alors Sasuke ne répondit pas et se contenta de se rapprocher de l'ouverture de gauche, inspectant les dégâts causés au dehors. Il s'agenouilla ensuite pour inspecter sa cuisse et posa son arme à côté de lui. Comme il l'avait deviné, la balle ne l'avait que frôler et il avait été trop concentré dans sa défense pour s'en rendre compte.

Itachi, derrière lui, repoussa son masque en arrière jusqu'à ce que son visage fût à découvert. Il croisa les bras sans lâcher son pistolet d'un noir profond. Ses traits étaient lourds de crainte.

« Tu m'as suivi ? demanda Sasuke sans se retourner vers lui. »

Itachi baissa la tête.

« Ta tête est mise à prix. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te laisser sans défense ?

-Tu as rameuté toute l'Akatsuki pour me protéger ? »

Itachi haussa les épaules.

« Mes coéquipiers sont parmi les meilleurs agents du gang. Je les connais depuis longtemps. J'étais sûr qu'ils accepteraient et feraient preuve de discrétion. »

Sasuke hocha la tête sans comprendre pourquoi.

Autour d'eux, les corps des membres du gang du Soleil se vidaient de leur sang.

* * *

« Quoi ? »

La voix de Naruto s'étrangla. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur se mit à battre furieusement. Assis avec lui autour de la table basse du salon de la demeure principale des Hyuuga, Hiashi, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji et Tsume le fixaient avec fermeté pour les deux aînés et avec compassion pour ses camarades. La mère de Kiba reposa sa tasse de thé avec colère et ses yeux perçants se plantèrent dans les siens.

« Tu m'as bien entendue. J'ai demandé à ce que le contrat du numéro 1 d'Hebi soit remis sur la base de données et que tout le monde puisse le prendre. Dans quelques heures, ce maudit assassin ne sera plus de ce monde. »

Ce fut comme une épine glacée plantée entre ses os. Naruto eut un brusque soubresaut et se figea dans une expression de pure terreur. Puis, peu à peu, son visage se froissa de colère. Il se mit subitement à genoux et ses poings cognèrent avec force la table basse au point de faire trembler le service à thé qu'Hinata avait apporté plus tôt.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! J'ai l'exclusivité totale sur ce contrat, vous me l'aviez promis ! »

Tsume se redressa également ; le plat de sa main s'abattit à côté de sa tasse.

« Et toi, que m'as-tu promis, Naruto ? Que tu abattrais cet homme ! Et l'as-tu fait ? Non ! »

Naruto se mordit la langue pour retenir le flot d'injures qui lui venait.

« Tu as quitté la Quatuor Noir pour devenir indépendant et pouvoir ainsi remplir cette mission. Tu as refusé tout ce qu'on te proposait pour te concentrer sur la traque de ce tueur. On t'a communiqué toutes les infos relatives aux contrats qu'on adressait au gang des Aigles. Les leurres étaient parfaits pour que tu puisses lui mettre la main dessus. Et en un mois, quoi ? Rien ! Tu restes à flâner chez toi ou avec ton dernier petit-copain, et rien ! Kiba avait-il si peu d'importance pour toi ? »

Naruto frémit et la remarque obligea Shikamaru et Choji à relever brusquement la tête. Ils voulurent prendre la parole mais leur ami les en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers lui, son visage s'était brusquement refermé pour ne laisser transparaître que sa rancœur.

« Qui a pris ce contrat ? demanda-t-il. »

Sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi grave et posée. Ses amis le fixèrent avec inquiétude. Tsume plissa les yeux.

« Alpha et Oméga. Deux de nos meilleures équipes d'intervention. Vingt agents en tout. Si avec ça on ne l'a pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous faut. »

Les lèvres de Naruto tremblèrent à peine.

« Où sont-ils ? »

Tsume leva le menton. Son deuil l'avait rendue hautaine et amère et elle n'avait jamais paru aussi laide à Naruto.

« Ils ont suivi sa trace jusqu'à un bâtiment désaffecté. Aux pieds des falaises. Une zone déserte où Escalus ne risque pas d'apparaître et où il n'y a nul endroit où se cacher. Il est fait comme un rat. »

Lentement, elle se pencha en avant et siffla sur un méchant ton :

« Mon fils te remercie, Naruto. De tout ce que tu as fait pour le venger. »

Choji eut un hoquet de surprise et Shikamaru fronça dangereusement les sourcils tandis que le regard de Naruto s'assombrissait. L'éclat de la colère s'y dessina et il se releva lentement. Sans prendre la peine de saluer l'assemblée, il fit bruyamment coulisser la porte et quitta la pièce. Il disparut dans le couloir et le bruit de ses pas précipités résonna un long temps dans la maison.

Dans sa précipitation, Naruto n'avait pas refermé derrière lui.

* * *

Sitôt la maison quittée, Naruto sortit son téléphone et enclencha le GPS qui était intégré. Il connaissait bien les falaises et les visages de pierre qui y étaient incrustés ; c'était un endroit où il s'était souvent rendu. Mais le fameux bâtiment désaffecté dont Tsume lui avait parlé lui était inconnu. En utilisant des images satellites ou prises sur place par quelque agent du gang, il pourrait peut-être déterminer la position exacte de Sasuke et ainsi le retrouver au plus vite.

Il prit d'abord la direction de la bouche de métro la plus proche avant de se rappeler qu'il avait laissé son arme et sa cagoule chez son petit-ami. Tant qu'à se retourner contre les siens pour le sauver, autant que cela fût fait en étant bien préparé.

Courant le plus rapidement possible, il atteignit l'immeuble de Sasuke en un rien de temps et monta les étages en avalant les marches d'escalier. Il lui fallut trois tentatives avant de réussir à insérer sa clé dans la serrure tant son impatience était grande.

Il fourra sa cagoule dans la poche de son baggy – sans se soucier qu'un morceau en dépassât – et passa son pistolet à l'arrière de sa ceinture, là où la chemise à carreaux qu'il avait passée par-dessus son marcel blanc la dissimulerait. Il sortit sans refermer derrière lui et se jeta dans la rue pour rejoindre la ligne du métro.

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la place lorsqu'il avisa des agents de police qui contrôlaient les usagers qui sortaient de la station sous-terraine. Il jura, s'enfonça dans les rues pour trouver un plan des lignes du bus. Il repéra celle qui l'amènerait au plus près et se précipita vers l'arrêt le plus proche.

Les cinq minutes qui suivirent lui parurent durer une éternité et il les passa à faire les cent pas ou à piétiner sur place, passant sans cesse une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux en bataille ou sur son visage où perlait la sueur.

Quand enfin le véhicule apparut, il s'y engouffra et alla s'asseoir dans le fond. Il semblait si tendu et si impatient que personne n'osa s'approcher de lui. Ses jambes s'agitèrent malgré lui tandis qu'il se mordillait la lèvre, suivant sans le voir le trajet du bus.

Il dut attendre vingt minutes avant d'atteindre le terminus. C'était à la frontière de la ville. A partir d'elle, des champs s'étendaient à perte de vue jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt et, derrière elle, les falaises s'élevaient, rudes, imposantes, impériales. Naruto y prêta à peine attention et s'élança sur le premier sentier qu'il trouva qui longeait des parcelles vers l'Est. D'après ses recherches, il y avait, aux pieds des falaises, une vaste étendue de terre et de sable où nulle végétation ne poussait. On y avait construit autrefois quelques bâtiments, sans doute pour une future usine, mais ils avaient été abandonnés et étaient tombés en ruines.

C'était là que Naruto retrouverait Sasuke.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint la forêt et qu'il se fut engouffré sous son couvert, il passa rapidement sa cagoule, saisit son arme et chargea une cartouche.

Dans quelques minutes tout au plus, il aurait rejoint Sasuke.

* * *

« Tu as repris du service trop rapidement, dit Itachi sur un ton de reproche. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas, affairé à nettoyer la plaie qu'il avait à la cuisse à l'aide des flacons de désinfectant qu'il emportait toujours avec lui dans sa sacoche. Toujours à genoux, tourné vers la sortie creusée dans le mur, il feignait ne pas l'entendre. Son aîné s'en irrita et poursuivit :

« Tu ne comprends pas à quel point c'est sérieux ! On pouvait être sûr que le Soleil essayerait de t'avoir durant tes missions. Tu aurais dû faire ce que je t'ai dit et quitter le gang. »

Les lèvres de Sasuke se tordirent de désapprobation.

« De toute façon, les gangs seront bientôt de l'histoire ancienne. »

Sasuke suspendit ses gestes, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, avant de terminer de nettoyer la plaie et de ranger ses flacons. Il resta à genoux et tourna à peine la tête vers son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Les bras toujours croisés, les traits tirés par l'anxiété, Itachi baissa les yeux vers lui. Il tenta vainement de sourire.

« Il n'y en a plus que quatre, Sasuke. Escalus en sera bientôt à bout. Et après eux, ce sera à lui de disparaître. »

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

« Konoha sera bientôt en paix, continua Itachi. Plus aucune querelle entre gangs ne causera d'explosions sur les docks, plus aucune famille n'aura à pleurer la perte d'un être cher, plus personne ne vivra dans la peur d'un jour être amené sur la grand-place pour y être exécuté. »

Il le vit détourner la tête avec un air mélancolique et torturé.

« Tout ça sera bientôt fini… »

* * *

Naruto avait mal à chaque inspiration qu'il prenait. Il courait depuis trop longtemps mais se trouvait incapable de s'arrêter. Sa gorge le brûlait, sa peau était égratignée à force d'être fouettée par les branches qu'il écartait précipitamment sur son passage. Il manqua plusieurs fois chuter à cause d'une pierre ou du sol inégal de la forêt.

Un temps, il s'arrêta, dégoulinant de sueur et la respiration hachée, lorsque des cris et des coups de feu lointains lui parvinrent. Les sens en alerte, il prit le temps d'en repérer la provenance. De toute évidence, une lutte avait lieu plus à l'ouest. Il se mordit la lèvre. Devait-il suivre cette direction ou poursuivre à l'Est ? Il semblait y avoir plusieurs personnes. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une lutte isolée. Sasuke était seul contre plusieurs. Il aurait pu fuir à travers la forêt pour tenter de s'échapper. Mais en avait-il eu seulement le temps ?

Naruto étouffa un juron et prit le risque de continuer sur sa route. Tout avait dû commencer dans les bâtiments désaffectés. Si c'était bien là que Sasuke avait été envoyé en mission, il avait dû être encerclé. Soit il avait réussi à fuir, soit il avait bénéficié d'une quelconque aide. Quoi qu'il en fût, mieux valait rejoindre les lieux premiers de l'affaire pour mieux appréhender la situation.

Après quelques minutes de course supplémentaires, Naruto déboucha sur une sorte de terrain vague. Il longeait les falaises et sur sa droite, il pouvait deviner la silhouette de plusieurs bâtiments. Tombés en décrépitude, ils donnaient l'impression d'être faits pour accueillir de pareilles altercations et devenir le cimetière des gangs du Soleil et des Aigles.

Naruto releva sa cagoule pour mieux voir et parce qu'il transpirait tant que le contact de la laine lui irritait la peau. Il s'élança vers les bâtiments.

Il devait trouver Sasuke au plus vite. Les quelques sons de lutte qu'il avait plus tôt entendus dans la forêt semblaient se rapprocher.

* * *

Sans ciller, Itachi soutenait le regard de son cadet. Celui-ci, toujours au sol et les épaules à peine tournées vers lui, le dévisageait les sourcils froncés et l'air vaguement suspicieux, comme s'il croyait avoir compris autre chose dans ses paroles et tentait de saisir leur signification. Itachi eut un bref soupir.

« Sasuke, abandonne… Konoha n'est plus un endroit sûr pour personne. Encore moins pour nous. Tu devrais partir et…

-C'est encore pire que de quitter le gang, le coupa Sasuke d'un ton ferme. »

Itachi fronça à son tour les sourcils. Le visage de son frère n'avait jamais été aussi neutre que décidé.

« Il n'y a rien en dehors de Konoha. Me demander de partir d'ici, c'est comme me condamner à l'exil. Et l'exil, dans ce monde, est parfois pire que la mort. »

Itachi voulut répondre mais Sasuke ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Je suis né ici, Itachi. J'ai grandi ici. Konoha est ma ville et je ne la quitterai pas, Escalus ou pas. Tout comme je ne quitterai pas le gang. »

Le ton était sans appel et Itachi sentit le désespoir peser lourdement sur son cœur.

« Sasuke, je t'en prie ! Ne joue pas à la tête de mule et… »

Un cri au dehors l'arrêta et ils se tournèrent tous deux vers le mur effondré. Au loin, une silhouette noire apparut. Elle semblait courir vers eux. Sasuke fut le premier à réagir. Il récupéra son arme et la pointa sur la personne qui approchait. Itachi l'imita peu de temps après et rajusta son masque. Avant que la voix ne se fît de nouveau entendre, cette fois-ci plus clairement. Itachi vit avec surprise la tension disparaître des épaules de son frère et celui-ci, toujours à genoux, se pencher légèrement en avant comme pour tendre l'oreille. Itachi revint à la silhouette et plissa les yeux. Il retint un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'il entendit clairement la silhouette appeler :

« Sasuke ! »

Le nom fit écho contre les falaises, entre les murs du bâtiment. Sasuke eut un léger sourire que son frère ne vit pas. La silhouette fut bientôt à quelques mètres d'eux. Itachi fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il reconnut au-dessus d'un visage encore flou une cagoule noire repoussée en arrière et l'arme que tenait la personne à la main. Lorsqu'elle fut plus près, il repéra l'éclat d'une plaquette de métal.

Le gang du Soleil.

« Sasuke ! hurla-t-il. Baisse-toi ! »

Il resserra sa prise sur son arme et visa l'ennemi qui approchait. Sasuke tourna le visage vers lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'il vit son frère sur le point de tirer sur Naruto qui accourait vers eux. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers lui pour lui hurler :

« Naruto ! Attention ! »

L'interpellé s'arrêta maladroitement et la terreur explosa sur son visage alors qu'un homme portant un masque typique du gang des Aigles le menaçait de son arme. Il vit à peine sa main bouger, entendit à peine le « Non ! » que cria Sasuke.

Il y eut un coup de feu. Et les yeux de Naruto s'ouvrirent en grand.

* * *

La première chose que Sasuke remarqua, c'était qu'il avait pivoté et tournait le dos à Naruto. La deuxième, c'était qu'il tenait fermement son arme à deux mains et qu'il avait les bras levés. La troisième, c'était que le tir qui avait retenti à l'instant venait de son propre pistolet. Ses yeux allèrent du canon de celui-ci au masque de son frère puis descendirent jusqu'à l'arme qu'il tenait et dont la pointe se baissait peu à peu. Les doigts qui le tenaient s'écartèrent brusquement et elle rebondit au sol dans un bruit mat que Sasuke perçut avec intensité. Tout autant que le sang qui assombrissait peu à peu le costume qu'Itachi portait au niveau de la poitrine.

Un râle se fit entendre derrière le masque puis l'espion tomba à genoux, semblant fixer avec incompréhension son cadet. Enfin, le corps chuta en arrière et son souffle disparut.

Sasuke ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé. Ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie lorsqu'il avait vu Itachi menacer Naruto de son arme. Ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'il avait vu son petit-ami sans défense face à son frère et qu'il l'avait par réflexe défendu. Ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'il avait à son tour pointé son pistolet sur son aîné. Ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'il avait tiré avant que celui-ci ne pût le faire. Ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'Itachi venait de mourir. Ne comprit pas immédiatement que c'était lui qui l'avait abattu.

Puis la réalité s'imposa brutalement à lui, comme si une lumière aveuglante venait d'envahir son esprit. Sa respiration se coupa et un bref hoquet lui échappa. Il murmura :

« Itachi… »

Puis se releva en hurlant ce même nom :

« Itachi ! »

Il se précipita sur le corps de son frère. D'une main fébrile, il repoussa son masque avant d'ôter le sien. Il frappa ses joues, passa les doigts sur le mince filet de sang qui s'échappait d'entre les lèvres devenues blanches de son frère, le saisit aux épaules et le secoua en répétant, comme une litanie, son nom.

« Itachi ! Itachi, putain, réveille-toi ! Itachi ! »

Sa gorge se noua et les sanglots le prirent sans qu'il s'en rendît compte. Il n'avait de cesse d'essayer de réveiller son frère et de pleurer tout en hurlant son nom.

Naruto, derrière lui, l'air alarmé, avait suivi la scène, tétanisé. L'horreur de la situation l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste et lui transperçait le cœur. Itachi. Il connaissait bien ce prénom. C'était celui du grand-frère de Sasuke. Ce grand-frère qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dont il avait tant entendu parler. Ce grand-frère qui avait manqué le tuer. Ce grand-frère que Sasuke venait d'abattre pour le protéger.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et après une inspiration douloureuse, il s'approcha avec timidité de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il fut près de lui, il se pencha et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Sasuke, je… commença-t-il, la voix brisée. »

Mais Sasuke repoussa brutalement sa main et se releva pour lui faire face avec une rapidité extraordinaire avant de le saisir par le col et de lui hurler en plein visage :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, abruti ? Hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et le dévisagea avec une peur viscérale. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de peine et de rage dans les traits de son compagnon. Ses yeux orageux semblaient le foudroyer et les sillons que ses larmes creusaient sur ses joues donnaient à sa figure un aspect intimidant voire repoussant. La prise de Sasuke se raffermit et l'empêcha de respirer convenablement. Il poursuivit ses violentes accusations et sa voix se fit stridente.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me faire faire, bordel ? Tu viens de tuer mon frère ! »

Ebranlé, secoué, abasourdi, Naruto était incapable de répondre et ne songeait pas même à lui faire desserrer les mains. Il sentit simplement l'impulsion que Sasuke lui donna et la sensation de brusque vertige qui se saisit de lui lorsqu'il fut repoussé au loin et chuta durement au sol. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Sasuke était de nouveau au-dessus du corps de son frère et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Naruto se releva difficilement et ramassa sa cagoule qui avait glissé de sa tête lorsqu'il était tombé ainsi que son arme. Impuissant, il retint ses propres pleurs et n'osa plus approcher, se contentant d'écouter les sanglots de son petit-ami et d'observer la mare de sang qui se dessinait autour du corps d'Itachi et dans lequel son petit-frère baignait à présent.

Un flash suivi du bruit d'un appareil photo lui fit lever la tête. A l'autre bout du bâtiment, un homme masqué dont les longs cheveux blonds dépassaient et s'étalaient sur ses épaules recouvertes d'une cape noire tenait encore un appareil avec lequel il venait de le photographier.

Naruto resta immobile tandis que l'homme reculait pour disparaître du bâtiment, probablement à court de munitions s'il avait combattu les agents du gang du Soleil. Il lui fallut quelque temps pour comprendre que cet homme venait de capturer l'image de son visage associée à celle de la plaque qui le marquait comme étant un membre du Quatuor Noir. Sa couverture venait d'être détruite par un membre du gang des Aigles. Quelqu'un qui croyait sûrement qu'il avait tué Itachi. Quelqu'un parti sans doute à la recherche d'autres personnes pour l'abattre. Quelqu'un qui donnerait bientôt son signalement à tous les autres agents de son gang.

Son cœur s'emballa et sa respiration s'accéléra. Sa couverture venait d'être détruite. Il devait fuir au plus vite.

Avec toute la peine du monde, Naruto contempla une dernière fois Sasuke recroquevillé au-dessus du corps de son frère. A contrecœur, il recula de quelques pas. Puis fit volte-face et s'enfuit vers la forêt.

Sa couverture venait d'être détruite.

* * *

PARIS. – Quand la mort parle, ce n'est pas pour l'amour le moment de parler. (Acte III, scène 4)

* * *

Désespérine


	6. Chapitre 6

**Description :** UA, SasuNaru. Konoha est une mégalopole du monde moderne. Vie de jour habituelle, vie de nuit régie par différents gangs. Ceux-ci évitent de s'entretuer afin d'échapper à la police qui, sans relâche, tente de faire tomber les couvertures de leurs membres. Mais voilà qu'un jour, Naruto et Sasuke, de deux gangs différents, apprennent tous deux les activités illicites de l'autre.

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de cette fanfiction.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici le sixième chapitre du _Venin_, une histoire qui touche bientôt à sa fin. Le précédent chapitre a, j'ai l'impression, fait sensation. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Merci aux lecteurs de m'avoir laissé leurs impressions. Vous trouverez mes réponses, comme toujours, en message privé, sur mon profil ou dans le flux de commentaires selon les sites et selon que vous êtes membres ou anonymes.

A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire et une très bonne lecture à vous.

Amicalement,

Désespérine

* * *

**LE VENIN**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

ROMEO. – (…) Mon âme pressent qu'une amère catastrophe, encore suspendue à mon étoile, aura pour date funeste cette nuit de fête, et terminera la méprisable existence contenue dans mon sein par le coup sinistre d'une mort prématurée. (Acte I, scène 4)

* * *

Le mois de mars s'avançait peu à peu. Depuis quelques jours, un temps éclatant recouvrait Konoha. Il faisait beau et chaud et Naruto s'adossa paresseusement au rebord de la fenêtre ouverte de son petit abri. Il avait trouvé refuge, deux semaines plus tôt, dans une petite cabane de bois et de terre ocre, au sud de la ville, là où le désert s'étendait à perte de vue et où le vent soufflait.

Deux semaines. C'était horriblement long.

Derrière lui, Shikamaru s'était appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés et la mine pensive. Il était arrivé il y avait quelques minutes pour lui apporter des vêtements propres et de la nourriture pour les jours à venir.

Après l'incident qui avait vu Sasuke tuer son propre frère, Naruto avait immédiatement fui vers la maison secondaire des Inuzuka. Il avait également tout de suite appelé Shikamaru. Bien que le Quatuor Noir ne fût plus que de l'histoire ancienne, le jeune Nara avait longtemps été son chef d'équipe et il savait pouvoir se reposer sur lui.

C'était lui qui était venu le chercher avec Choji pour le conduire, en motocycle, au sud de la ville dans cette petite cabane dont eux seuls connaissaient l'existence.

La couverture de Naruto avait été dévoilée. Le gang des Aigles, sans aucun doute, était désormais après lui – et qui pouvait savoir si son identité n'était pas aussi connue d'Escalus ? Pour sa propre sécurité, Naruto n'était jamais retourné chez lui et était resté caché ces deux dernières semaines au milieu du désert.

Choji s'était discrètement rendu chez lui. La serrure de sa porte d'entrée avait été forcée et son appartement, mis sens dessus dessous. Sur un des murs, on avait tracé de pourpre dégoulinant un aigle. Les voisins s'étaient inquiétés et la police avait été prévenue. Naruto était désormais un disparu et était recherché par les forces de l'ordre pour cet état de fait.

Dans un soupir, Naruto baissa la tête jusqu'à poser le front sur ses bras croisés. Puis il se redressa et se retourna lentement pour faire face à Shikamaru. Depuis son arrivée, celui-ci n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, se contentant de poser ce qu'il avait amené sur son lit de fortune et de se laisser nonchalamment contre le mur. Mais dans sa figure comme dans sa posture, Naruto devinait une certaine tension.

Il n'avait reçu que peu de visites, plus souvent de Choji que de Shikamaru. Et personne ne lui avait encore demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer parmi les décombres aux pieds des falaises du Nord pour que sa couverture fût ainsi défaite.

Mais Shikamaru était intelligent. Plus que le commun des mortels. Et dans le regard qu'il lui adressa, Naruto crut reconnaître l'éclat de la suspicion. Il détourna la tête et s'agita à peine, mal à l'aise. Pour donner le change, il demanda :

« Alors… quoi de neuf à Konoha ? »

Les yeux de Shikamaru se plissèrent, rendant son regard plus perçant encore. Puis il se décolla du mur dans un geste souple et se mit à arpenter la petite cabane, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour observer une fissure dans un mur ou pour toucher les débris d'objets qui jonchaient le sol.

« Comme d'habitude. C'est l'ère de la terreur. Le gang des Sources et celui de la Lune n'existent plus. »

Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise. Shikamaru poursuivit, sur un ton monocorde :

« Ils se sont entretués sur un parking il y a quelques jours, en pleine nuit. Presque tous les membres étaient là. Il y a eu une grosse explosion et Escalus est arrivé. Tu aurais vu tous ces corps… Les images n'ont pas arrêté de passer sur toutes les chaînes de télévision. Impossible d'y échapper. Et personne ne comprend comment ils en sont arrivés là. A croire que quelqu'un s'est amusé, dans l'ombre, à les monter l'un contre l'autre. Et quelque chose me dit qu'Escalus n'y est pas étranger. »

Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Shikamaru lui adressa une brève œillade avant de mettre les mains dans ses poches et de répondre :

« Il y a des coïncidences qui sont trop importantes pour être considérées comme telles… J'avais été très surpris, en août, d'être tombé sur un membre des Aigles lors d'une mission. C'était trop rare pour ne pas me toucher un minimum. Le pacte qu'ont passé les gangs était censé empêcher ce genre de choses. Mais soit, ça pouvait passer. »

Il s'appuya contre la petite table qui trônait près de la porte.

« Mais des mois plus tard, voilà que ça arrive de nouveau. Le numéro 1 d'Hebi, qu'on croyait mort, ressurgit, encore une fois sur la même mission que nous, et cette fois-ci, il y a une personne qui n'en réchappe pas : Kiba. »

Le prénom, prononcé d'une voix grave, sembla soudain peser sur la pièce. Le cœur de Naruto se serra. Plus de culpabilité que de chagrin.

« Et ce qui aurait dû arriver avec la première mission se réalise à ce moment-là. Notre gang réclame la tête du tueur à gages, provoque les Aigles, et maintenant, nous sommes, comme on dirait, « à couteaux tirés. »

Naruto cligna des yeux et dévisagea son ami, cherchant à comprendre son raisonnement. Les yeux de Shikamaru se perdirent dans le vague et il reprit :

« J'ai fait quelques recherches. Depuis plusieurs années, les gangs qui ont été détruits l'ont été parce qu'ils se rendaient visibles. Comment ? Par des querelles. Des querelles qui impliquaient cette drôle de coïncidence : deux gangs sur la même mission. Bien sûr, chacun en veut pour son argent et les différents agents s'attaquent. Il suffit d'une dispute et de quelques dégâts en ville pour qu'Escalus leur tombe dessus. Il y a des prisonniers et sitôt après, tout le réseau est démantelé parce que les gens ont parlé. »

Il leva la tête au plafond.

« J'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt que c'était une tendance générale. Mais il a fallu que ça nous arrive à nous pour que je comprenne vraiment. On nous a dressés les uns contre les autres pour qu'on se détruise mutuellement. »

Les lèvres de Naruto s'entrouvrirent sous le choc de la révélation et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sasuke, les docks, Kiba… Tout cela lui apparaissait soudain clairement. Un vaste complot visant à leur anéantissement. Il se redressa vivement.

« Mais ça veut dire… qu'il faut interrompre la traque du numéro 1 d'Hebi ! Et entrer en contact avec les Aigles pour leur demander de ne plus me poursuivre ! »

Son espoir était indécent, ainsi dit face à Shikamaru, mais Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir une chance de retrouver Sasuke et de s'expliquer avec lui, de retrouver leur amour brisé et de surmonter l'obstacle de la mort d'Itachi comme ils avaient surpassé celle de Kiba. Mais le regard que Shikamaru lui lança, vif et perçant, l'incita à retrouver son calme.

Shikamaru le fixa un long temps avant de suivre le parcours d'un insecte au sol. Ses épaules se voûtèrent à peine.

« Pas besoin. Ce sont les deux seuls gangs encore en activité. Il n'est plus temps de se laisser aller aux chamailleries et Tsume a déjà été assignée à résidence. Elle n'a plus droit de sortir et la traque du numéro 1 d'Hebi a été retirée de la base de données. »

Le cœur de Naruto s'emballa et il retint à grand peine son exclamation de joie.

« Toutes les activités sont en suspens, en fait… »

Shikamaru lui adressa un coup d'œil.

« Le gang a besoin de faire le point, de se retrouver. »

Naruto hocha la tête avec force, l'air soudain sérieux. Shikamaru se redressa avec agilité et fit face à son ami. Ses yeux noirs se plantèrent dans ceux bleus de son vis-à-vis. Et il demanda :

« Naruto… tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? Par rapport à la mission que tu avais. »

Naruto sentit sa respiration se couper et ses yeux s'arrondirent à peine.

« Comment ça ? »

Shikamaru fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« J'ai été très surpris d'apprendre que tu avais accepté de _tuer_ quelqu'un. La mort de Kiba pouvait l'expliquer mais j'avais tout de même un peu de mal à y croire. Et puis tu as quitté le Quatuor et je t'ai perdu de vue. Alors quand j'ai appris que tu n'avais pas avancé dans tes recherches, je me suis vraiment posé des questions. Tu n'es pas du genre à laisser tomber une mission quand tu l'as acceptée. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était parce que ta motivation était retombée, que tu avais finalement peur d'aller jusqu'au bout. »

Il suspendit ses mots un temps avant de reprendre :

« Mais lorsque j'ai vu ta réaction quand Tsume t'a appris qu'elle avait donné la mission à Alpha et à Oméga… j'ai compris que la raison était autre. »

Naruto déglutit et un froid insidieux s'insinua entre ses os. Face à lui, la figure de Shikamaru était implacable. Il lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tu connais le numéro 1 d'Hebi ? »

Les lèvres de Naruto tremblèrent avant de s'entrouvrir pour laisser échapper un faible « oui ». Shikamaru acquiesça en détournant les yeux, assimilant cette nouvelle information.

« Tu connais sa couverture, alors. »

Naruto réitéra sa réponse.

« Et tu as décidé de le laisser en vie. »

Naruto sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se retourna pour les cacher à Shikamaru.

« J'ai vraiment voulu le tuer, à un moment. Mais je n'ai pas pu… »

Un long silence s'étira entre eux. Jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru ne dît :

« Même pour Kiba ? »

Naruto ferma les yeux avec force et se força à avoir une respiration régulière pour reprendre contenance.

« Même pour Kiba, murmura-t-il. »

Il n'osa pas se retourner, de peur de voir le dégoût s'étaler sur le visage de son ancien chef d'équipe. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses et pesantes, jusqu'à ce qu'un froissement de tissu n'indiquât à Naruto que Shikamaru se mouvait. Il entendit les bruits de ses pas s'éloigner jusqu'à la petite porte d'entrée. Celle-ci grincer lorsqu'elle fut ouverte. Mais avant de quitter les lieux, Shikamaru s'adressa à lui une dernière fois, d'une voix posée et sans reproches :

« Tu as sûrement oublié mais la fête annuelle du gang a lieu ce soir, dans le domaine des Hyuuga, hors de Konoha. »

Naruto ouvrit les yeux à cette annonce. Il avait presque oublié cette fête qui se déroulait à l'équinoxe de printemps. Il ne l'avait jamais manquée et s'y était toujours beaucoup amusé. C'était une occasion à ne pas manquer, où l'on retrouvait tous les autres membres pour autre chose que leurs activités illégales, où l'on passait un temps ensemble à plaisanter de tout et de rien, à boire et à manger. Naruto avait appris de Sasuke que cette coutume existait chez bien des gangs et que celle des Aigles avait lieu en hiver dans une grosse succursale qui appartenait à l'un des dirigeants en plein cœur de la ville. C'était là que les Aigles organisaient, dans la plus grande discrétion cependant, leurs plus importantes réunions.

Shikamaru reprit, sortant Naruto de ses pensées :

« Je ne comprends pas ta décision mais… tu restes un membre du gang du Soleil et mon ami. Il faut que tu viennes à cette fête, ça te fera du bien. Je passerai te chercher dans quelques heures. »

Et la porte se referma sur le jeune homme tandis qu'un magnifique sourire s'étalait sur les lèvres de Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke jeta le dossier que Kisame lui avait remis avec une rage indéfinissable et les feuilles qu'il contenait s'éparpillèrent au sol. Il se retourna vers l'homme, grand, imposant, au visage marqué de cicatrices, pour hurler, les yeux brûlants de fureur :

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

Il pointa le dossier échoué sur les vieilles lattes du parquet. Kisame ne retint pas le sourire cruel qui tordit ses lèvres et quelques murmures parcoururent les membres de l'Akatsuki, le groupe auquel Itachi avait appartenu au sein du gang des Aigles. Sasuke serra les dents, se tournant vers eux, et répéta, plus fort :

« C'est quoi, ça ? »

Deidara, appuyé contre une poutre, repoussa ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière et se mit à ausculter ses ongles en répondant :

« Ce n'est que la vérité. On savait que tu aurais du mal à l'accepter. Mais bon, c'est normal que tu n'aies été au courant de rien. Tu as passé ton temps à repousser Itachi. Pourquoi il t'en aurait parlé ? »

Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent de colère et dévoilèrent ses dents comme un loup montrerait les crocs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que mon frère m'a caché ça ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais y croire ? Itachi a voué sa vie aux Aigles, comme le reste de ma famille. Pourquoi il aurait décidé de les trahir ? »

Sasori, le plus jeune du groupe, de petite taille et la tête ronde, s'avança pour dire d'un ton calme :

« Sasuke, tous les gens que tu vois ici ont toujours subi la méfiance du gang. Nous sommes vraiment doués dans ce que nous faisons et c'est pour ça que les dirigeants ont accepté que nous en fassions encore partie et ne nous ont pas éliminés. Mais nous avons tous ici perdu un proche. Un proche qui avait décidé de quitter le gang. »

La respiration de Sasuke devint laborieuse tandis que les visages de son père et de sa mère se dessinaient devant ses yeux. Sasori reprit, après un regard jeté alentour à ses coéquipiers :

« Nous n'aurions jamais su que tout était lié et qui avait fait ça si Itachi n'avait pas accepté la mission d'espionner Escalus. »

Les poings de Sasuke se serrèrent.

« Ça suffit ! s'écria-t-il. Vous voulez vraiment me faire croire que le gang a ordonné la mort de mes parents ?

-Ils étaient membres de la police de la ville, coupa Hidan tout en rajustant sa chemise de lin et en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux coiffés avec minutie. Même s'ils ont juré de garder le silence, ils représentaient un trop gros risque.

-Ils n'auraient jamais dénoncé le reste de la famille ! rétorqua Sasuke. »

Les Uchiha avaient toujours travaillé dans les forces de l'ordre et c'était un atout considérable dont les Aigles avaient souvent joué. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que cela se fût retourné contre ses parents lorsque ceux-ci avaient décidé de quitter le gang.

« Qui peut en être sûr ? demanda Sasori. Les trahisons vont bon train depuis qu'Escalus est là. »

Sasuke le foudroya du regard. Deidara reprit alors :

« Sa mission était de trouver le moyen de mettre un terme à Escalus et elle n'a jamais cessé. Mais le nouveau statut qu'il avait acquis lui a ouvert bien des portes. Et c'est comme ça qu'il a découvert la vérité sur la mort de vos parents, puis sur celle de nos proches. C'est comme ça que l'Akatsuki est née, il y a deux ans. Il nous a tous réunis, nous a révélé la vérité. Et nous a demandé de l'aider dans sa quête. »

Les yeux de Sasuke se plissèrent.

« Quelle quête ? »

Kisame eut un terrible ricanement. Et répondit pour Deidara :

« Celle de la paix. Soit la disparition de tous ceux qui l'empêchent. »

Sasuke l'observa du coin de l'œil, sourcils froncés et l'air mauvais. Ils avaient beau être les coéquipiers de son frère et avoir insisté, malgré les circonstances que l'on connaissait dans le milieu des gangs, pour qu'une attaque fût menée contre le gang du Soleil, il ne leur faisait absolument pas confiance. Son cœur s'était fermé après la mort d'Itachi.

Celle-ci avait été habilement camouflée comme étant accidentelle lors d'une intervention policière contre un gang. Son frère avait été considéré comme mort en héros et avait eu droit aux plus belles funérailles, organisées par les forces de l'ordre. Sasuke avait vu son corps disparaître sous terre, enfermé dans un cercueil bien trop beau pour l'occasion, sans cesser de se remémorer la scène, de se dire que c'était lui qui l'avait assassiné.

Et puis son idée avait changé. Tout cela, c'était à cause de Naruto, à cause de cet amour idiot qu'il lui portait, qu'il avait finalement partagé au point de vouloir le protéger face à sa chair et à son sang. Mais il était trop douloureux de haïr Naruto et de vouloir sa mort. Le souvenir de ses grands yeux bleus terrifiés, de ses lèvres entrouvertes par la peur, de son visage interloqué et du mouvement de recul de son corps lorsqu'il avait vu l'arme d'Itachi pointée sur lui l'empêchait de le traquer et de l'abattre.

Alors il avait été plus simple de se dire que l'enfer qu'il traversait depuis maintenant deux semaines n'était dû qu'au gang du Soleil. Ce gang qui avait causé le malheur de Naruto et le sien ; ce gang par lequel était venue la mort de Kiba ; ce gang qui avait tenté de l'exterminer ; ce gang qui l'avait amené à tuer l'un des siens. La guerre était déclarée. Il était la proie du Soleil comme Naruto était désormais celle de l'Akatsuki.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit les différents membres de l'équipe se lever et s'approcher de lui. Deidara prit le premier la parole et dit :

« Nous vengerons Itachi. Il était notre frère autant que le tien et nous l'aimions. Nous voulons détruire le gang du Soleil et tuer Naruto Uzumaki. »

Sasuke serra les dents. Nul ne savait parmi les Aigles qui était le véritable meurtrier de son frère. Il acquiesça pour donner le change et entendit Sasori ajouter :

« Il ne reste que le Soleil et les Aigles. Nous allons les détruire, l'un après l'autre. Et nous terminerons par Escalus. »

La peur de perdre Naruto se disputa son cœur avec la colère mais la flamme de la vengeance finit par l'embraser. Ses poings se serrèrent plus encore, jusqu'à ce que ses ongles rencontrassent sa peau, et sa voix était blanche de fureur lorsqu'il répéta :

« Nous allons les détruire. »

* * *

La fête battait son plein et Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux, comme apaisé, quand son cœur avait pesé si lourdement ces derniers temps. La nuit était tombée il y avait peu et le domaine des Hyuuga, vaste et étendu, qui comptait plusieurs maisons de bois au style ancien et qui était ceint d'une petite muraille de pierre, était illuminé de lanternes et de guirlandes multicolores.

Tous les membres étaient réunis et beaucoup étaient venus en famille. Les enfants se poursuivaient en riant, des rubans à la main ; les plus jeunes avaient été réunis dans un parc extérieur et les pleurs et les cris s'y mêlaient ; les adolescents s'étaient retrouvés sous des porches et se plaisaient à se séduire ou à s'embrasser à l'abri des regards ; les femmes s'étaient réunies autour de l'étang ou l'on avait disposé des tables et des verres et parlaient de leurs vies respectives – Tsume était parmi elle, sombre et taciturne, et Naruto avait préféré l'éviter lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue – tandis que les hommes, enfin, pour la plupart habillés de costumes impeccables, discutaient affaires autour de verres de champagne, debout et regroupés sur les sentiers qui séparaient les différentes masures.

Naruto s'était retranché près de la muraille et ne cessait de se resservir en alcool de riz. L'ivresse avait teinté ses joues de rose et avait brouillé son regard. L'air était doux et la légère brise qui passait parfois dans la propriété lui était une caresse agréable. Non loin de lui, présents comme des veilleurs, Choji et Shikamaru s'étaient assis sur un banc de pierre et mangeaient silencieusement quelques apéritifs tout en lui jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil.

Naruto eut un sourire sincère quoique timide et se décida à s'avancer vers un lumignon que l'on avait suspendu à la branche d'un arbre. Il s'arrêta quand il en fut proche et le regarda avec contentement. Il avait souvent aidé Neji et Hinata, lorsque leur domaine accueillait la fête annuelle du gang, à préparer des luminaires lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

Il sursauta à peine lorsqu'un bruissement se fit entendre. Il se tourna vers les quelques buissons qui se trouvaient là et formaient comme une haie entre deux maisons. Hinata, vêtue de blanc et de rose, apparut, empourprée et les yeux baissés. Il soupira de soulagement.

« Ah, Hinata, c'est toi… Tu m'as fait peur. »

Elle bredouilla quelques excuses que Naruto eut du mal à comprendre et s'approcha de lui à petits pas. Naruto l'observa avec peine.

Sa couverture défaite avait définitivement mis fin au projet de mariage de Hiashi. Celui-ci avait tout fait, jusqu'à nier son orientation sexuelle, pour contenter sa fille. Hinata était éperdument amoureuse de lui, il le savait, et avait sans doute du mal à admettre le fait qu'il préférât les hommes et qu'il ne pût jamais lui rendre ses sentiments.

Il eut un nouveau sourire, triste. Et demanda doucement :

« Tu t'amuses bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête et balbutia :

« Je suis… très… très contente que… que tout le monde… soit là. Toi… toi aussi, Naruto. »

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

« Merci. »

Hinata releva les yeux vers lui et l'inquiétude qu'il y vit lui réchauffa le cœur. Tout le gang était au courant de sa situation et bon nombre de personnes lui avaient fait part de leur soutien dès le début de la soirée. Hinata s'en faisait sans doute pour lui et il la rassura en disant :

« Je suis aussi content de te voir. Et de voir tout le monde. Ça me remonte vraiment le moral. »

Hinata rougit plus encore et baissa les yeux.

« Tout… tout ira bien… pour toi. »

Il acquiesça avec fermeté.

« T'inquiète pas pour moi, va ! Tu me connais. Je peux tomber mais je me relève toujours ! »

Hinata risqua une nouvelle œillade vers lui et lorsqu'elle avisa le sourire resplendissant qu'il affichait, elle l'imita aussitôt. Naruto voulut poursuivre la conversation sur un sujet plus badin, tel que ses études, et demanda :

« Au fait, comment ça se passe à l'université ? »

Mais une brusque déflagration le coupa dans son élan. La musique qui flottait jusqu'alors cessa brutalement et tout le monde se releva ou se redressa pour ausculter les environs, à la recherche de la provenance de l'explosion. Naruto fronça les sourcils, les lèvres entrouvertes, dans l'expectative.

Au loin, des cris se firent entendre et soudain, la muraille derrière lui explosa, les repoussant, Hinata vers lui, vers l'arbre contre lequel ils s'abattirent dans un geignement douloureux. Naruto eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que deux explosions similaires se faisaient entendre à l'autre bout du domaine. Il se retourna et les cris qui se mirent à résonner entre les masures ainsi que la panique qui saisit la foule firent battre son cœur plus vite. Il se retourna pour voir des hommes masqués de blanc et aux capes noires surgir sur le terrain, armés de mitraillettes. Ils ouvrirent aussitôt le feu ; Naruto saisit Hinata au poignet et l'entraîna avec lui au sol pour éviter les balles. Il attendit une accalmie et se releva en un bond, aidant son amie à faire de même. Puis il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le centre du domaine.

Les gens affolés, autour d'eux, s'éparpillaient partout tandis que plusieurs agents sortaient leurs pistolets cachés à leur ceinture pour riposter. Naruto songea à faire de même avant de se faire la réflexion qu'il valait mieux d'abord mettre Hinata à l'abri.

Une nouvelle explosion les fit chuter. Une grenade incendiaire venait d'être lancée sur l'une des maisons et les murs prenaient déjà feu. Hinata poussa un terrible cri tout en ramenant ses mains contre elle. Naruto étouffa un juron et ils se remirent debout avant de s'enfuir entre les sentiers.

Partout, les mitraillettes faisaient entendre leur terrible concert, les grenades pleuvaient et une terrible odeur de bois brûlé parvint à Naruto tandis qu'une fumée âcre se répandait sur le domaine. Naruto se dirigea vers la première maison qu'il trouva et en longea les murs sans lâcher Hinata. Au-delà, la muraille s'était affaissée à cause d'une grenade. Des hommes se battaient mais si la jeune fille pouvait passer à l'extérieur, elle aurait une chance de s'en sortir.

Naruto saisit son arme et y accrocha une cartouche La culasse recula et se relâcha dans un bruit sec et le jeune homme observa la scène jusqu'à ce que les différents ennemis se déplaçassent vers la droite. Serrant les dents, Naruto s'élança, Hinata derrière lui.

Il pouvait entendre la respiration haletante de la jeune fille et sentait son cœur battre follement à son poignet. Un homme surgit devant eux et la lune rouge qu'il reconnut sur son masque le poussa à s'arrêter avant de s'écarter pour éviter le gourdin qui manqua s'abattre sur lui. Naruto contra le coup suivant avec son semi-automatique avant de contourner l'homme d'une pirouette et d'abattre son pistolet sur sa nuque. Le laissant s'évanouir, il reprit sa course et s'abattit contre la muraille. Il joignit les mains et dit précipitamment :

« Grimpe, vite ! »

La jeune fille n'hésita qu'un temps et plaça son pied sur les mains jointes avant de se faire soulever jusqu'au sommet de l'éboulement. Gênée par sa robe, il lui fallut plusieurs tentatives pour se hisser sur les plus hautes pierres. Elle tendit alors la main.

« Naruto, viens avec moi ! »

Le garçon secoua la tête.

« Non, on va avoir besoin de moi, ici, et il faut que je retrouve Shikamaru et Choji. Toi, sauve-toi ! »

Les yeux d'Hinata s'embuèrent mais Naruto la poussa à sauter de l'autre côté d'un geste de la main. Ses longs cheveux noirs au vent et son visage blanc à l'éclat roussi par la lueur des femmes, elle acquiesça. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle se retourna pour sauter à bas de la muraille.

Naruto profita à peine du soulagement qui l'envahit et retourna vers le centre de la propriété, évitant de justesse les balles et résistant tant bien que mal aux ondes que les explosions créaient. Eperdu, il chercha ses deux amis dans la foule et joua des pieds et des mains pour s'avancer au milieu de celle-ci. Regardant de tout côté, il se rapprocha d'une partie de la propriété où les bâtiments, plus petits et plus récents, n'étaient séparés que par d'étroits couloirs pareils à des ruelles sombres.

C'était un endroit où Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba et lui avaient souvent joué et dont ils connaissaient chaque recoin et où il était facile de se cacher, le temps que l'attaque se terminât. Ils jouxtaient la muraille et il leur était déjà arrivé de monter sur le toit d'un des bâtiments pour s'y accouder et admirer, au-dehors, les champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue autour de la propriété isolée.

Il était sur le point de s'y aventurer plus avant quand une main se referma brusquement sur son épaule. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner et d'apercevoir une lune rouge sur un masque blanc qu'il fut violemment repoussé. Son dos cogna avec dureté un mur de pierre et son souffle se coupa tandis que la douleur se répandait partout en lui. Une main s'abattit sur sa gorge et la serra à l'étouffer. L'homme, dont la carrure était imposante et musculeuse, semblait se rire de lui derrière son masque blanc.

Les doigts de Naruto se crispèrent sur le bras puissant et tentèrent de défaire sa prise. Mais celle-ci s'affirma et il exerça deux pressions : l'une le collait au mur et l'autre le soulevait, lentement. Naruto sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et un hoquet le prit quand le manque d'air devint critique. Ses jambes battirent le vide jusqu'à rencontrer le corps de son ennemi mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Sa vue se brouilla et ses doigts s'écartèrent et se refermèrent sporadiquement jusqu'à ce que, vidé de ses forces, il laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Il ferma lentement les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes sur une inspiration qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre.

Puis il y eut un coup de feu. Le corps de l'homme fut parcouru d'un bref soubresaut qui se répercuta jusque dans sa main. Celle-ci se desserra soudainement et Naruto se sentit chuter avant de reprendre difficilement son souffle et de se mettre à violemment tousser.

Face à lui, l'homme n'avait pas bougé, vacillant à peine. Il se retourna lentement et Naruto suivit son regard, la main à sa gorge et épuisé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un bref sifflement surpris le prit quand il reconnut le masque blanc décoré d'un aigle et d'un serpent de Sasuke. Celui-ci, le bras levé, tenait son semi-automatique argenté. Sa posture et l'impassibilité de sa fausse figure ne laissaient voir aucune pitié. Son doigt pressa de nouveau la détente et la deuxième balle acheva l'homme qui tomba en avant et s'écrasa de tout son long dans la poussière.

Ahuri, Naruto observa un long temps le corps nimbé de la lumière des flammes. Puis il releva les yeux vers Sasuke. Et la compréhension se fit jour dans son esprit.

Il se releva difficilement en s'appuyant contre le mur, toussant toujours et les jambes tremblantes. Sasuke s'approcha de lui avec une lenteur insupportable et Naruto le regarda faire avec un air perdu.

« Tu… »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« C'est toi qui as amené les Aigles ici ? »

Sasuke s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et jamais Naruto ne détesta autant son masque qui l'empêchait de deviner son expression.

Cela ne pouvait être que Sasuke.

Au cours de leur relation, ils s'étaient confiés bon nombre de secrets dont beaucoup avaient un rapport avec leurs gangs respectifs. Naruto savait que la réunion annuelle des Aigles avait lieu l'hiver dans le centre de la ville ; Sasuke savait que celle du Soleil se faisait généralement sur le domaine des Hyuuga à l'équinoxe de printemps.

Naruto sentit son cœur se déchirer tandis qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de ce que Sasuke venait de faire.

Sasuke avait utilisé la confiance qu'il lui avait accordée contre lui. Il avait révélé l'emplacement de la fête à son propre gang et avait permis une attaque meurtrière qui, à coup sûr, sonnerait la fin du Soleil.

Naruto pensa aux enfants que l'on gardait près de la muraille, au Sud. Naruto pensa à tous ces jeunes couples qui avaient joyeusement batifolé jusqu'à l'attaque. Naruto pensa à Hinata en fuite, à Neji, à Shikamaru, à Choji, à Iruka, à tous ces gens avec lesquels il travaillait depuis des années et qui, pour certains, l'avaient vu grandir. Il se rappela, enfin, du corps de Kiba étendu en plein milieu du salon de la résidence secondaire des Inuzuka, de son teint livide et du sang qui le recouvrait.

Incapable du moindre geste, Naruto resta inerte et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'il s'en rendît compte. Il vit Sasuke lever lentement son arme jusqu'à placer le canon contre sa tempe et le contact froid de l'arme contre sa peau le fit frissonner. Le masque blanc se pencha vers lui et, lorsqu'il fut proche au point que sa respiration ricochât contre sa surface, une main blanche vint le repousser jusqu'à dévoiler le visage vengeur de Sasuke.

Naruto le balaya des yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre et sa vulnérabilité flagrante. Il vit la main redescendre, le corps de Sasuke s'éloigner à peine. Sentit la pression contre sa tempe s'accentuer. Pensa sa dernière heure arriver.

Mais Sasuke le prit de court lorsque son arme s'éloigna de son visage, qu'il l'agrippa pour atteindre sa nuque, que le canon argenté s'abattit brusquement sur elle. Et qu'il sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

CAPULET. – Tous nos préparatifs de fête se changent en appareil funèbre : notre concert devient un glas mélancolique ; notre repas de noces, un triste banquet d'obsèques ; nos hymnes solennels, des chants lugubres. (Acte IV, scène 5)

* * *

Désespérine


	7. Chapitre 7

**Description :** UA, SasuNaru. Konoha est une mégalopole du monde moderne. Vie de jour habituelle, vie de nuit régie par différents gangs. Ceux-ci évitent de s'entretuer afin d'échapper à la police qui, sans relâche, tente de faire tomber les couvertures de leurs membres. Mais voilà qu'un jour, Naruto et Sasuke, de deux gangs différents, apprennent tous deux les activités illicites de l'autre.

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de cette fanfiction.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Merci de m'avoir fait part de vos retours. Il y a eu beaucoup de réactions suite au dernier chapitre, notamment vis-à-vis de l'attitude de Sasuke. Je vous l'accorde, voilà une histoire bien sombre et un caractère vengeur que l'on connaît trop. Mais il reste des choses à découvrir et j'espère que votre jugement de ce personnage sera un peu moins sévère à la fin.

Quant à ce chapitre… ce ne sera finalement pas le dernier ! En effet, après avoir suivi ma maquette, je me suis rendue compte que je m'étalais bien plus que ce que j'avais prévu. J'ai donc décidé d'ajouter un chapitre supplémentaire à cette histoire. La fin sortira donc la semaine prochaine !

Je finis ce chapitre très tard et comme d'habitude, ma connexion Internet est très capricieuse. En outre, aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Patrick et je ne serai donc pas chez moi ce soir – on ne peut pas manquer une fête pareille, c'est une excellente occasion de faire le tour des pubs irlandais du coin. Je répondrai donc à vos commentaires dès mon retour – étrangement, j'accède plus facilement à Internet la nuit…

Merci encore à vous tous de suivre cette histoire. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

Amicalement,

Désespérine

* * *

**LE VENIN**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

ROMEO. – L'amour est une fumée de soupirs ; dégagé, c'est une flamme qui étincelle aux yeux des amants ; comprimé, c'est une mer qu'alimentent leurs larmes. (Acte I, scène 1)

* * *

Lorsque Naruto revint à lui, la première chose qu'il ressentit, ce fut le froid qui l'entourait. Ensuite, la douleur explosa à l'arrière de sa tête et il y porta la main en gémissant. Les lèvres tordues en une grimace, il se redressa sans ouvrir les yeux. Quelque chose en tissu chuta de ses épaules et glissa le long de son torse, le faisant frissonner à la légère perte de chaleur. Ses paupière papillonnèrent tandis qu'il tentait de retrouver ses pleines capacités.

Son regard se posa alentour et ne découvrit que des arbres nus qui commençaient à peine à refleurir. Le sol, froid, recouvert d'humus et d'un peu d'herbe, de mousse et de brindilles, était humide sous lui. Il avisa que le vêtement qui l'avait recouvert était un sweat. Et lorsqu'il chercha son portable pour l'éclairer et le reconnut, il se statufia.

Il connaissait bien ce sweat gris à fermeture éclair et à capuche, à peine décoré, sur le devant, de flammes noires : c'était lui qui l'avait offert à Sasuke. Et en même temps que lui revenait ce souvenir, la destruction du domaine des Hyuuga, l'irruption des masques blancs des membres des Aigles et le massacre qui s'en était suivi s'affichèrent, lumineux et blessants, devant ses yeux.

La main de Naruto se crispa sur le sweat.

Il se releva en un bond, fut pris de vertige, chancela un instant avant de trouver son équilibre. Il regarda de toute part avec un regard affolé et s'écria :

« Sasuke ! »

Mais nul ne lui répondit et la forêt resta silencieuse. Seul le bruissement de ses arbres se faisait entendre. Naruto étouffa un juron. Repéra la direction du domaine grâce au GPS intégré à son téléphone. Et s'élança.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour atteindre l'orée. De là, les champs descendaient en une pente douce et dans le creux du petit val ainsi formé, il pouvait distinguer la haute muraille du domaine, ses jardins, ses maisons. Le tout, noirci par le feu.

Il s'élevait du domaine une gigantesque colonne de fumée noire. La nuit se terminait à peine et le ciel, au-dessus des plaines et des reliefs, était gris et laissait voir, entre les nuages, des teintes laides de rouge.

Naruto ne réfléchit pas plus. Son cœur s'emballa simplement, pétri de peur et d'angoisse. Et il descendit en courant jusqu'au domaine, butant sur des pierres cachées parmi les hautes herbes, sur des monticules de terre pétrifiés par l'hiver, sur des reliques de poteaux de bois. Plusieurs fois, il chuta, emballé dans sa précipitation, plusieurs fois il roula sur lui-même avant de se relever aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et de poursuivre.

Lorsqu'il atteignit finalement le domaine, il s'écrasa, pris dans son élan, contre la muraille et la longea jusqu'à trouver un endroit où les bombes l'avaient détruites et où les pierres s'étaient écroulées en tas. Naruto les escalada avec maladresse et se laissa retomber à l'intérieur du domaine.

L'odeur âpre de la fumée, du bois brûlé – de la chair brûlée – lui sauta à la gorge et le fit tousser. Ses yeux se mirent à pleurer et il pressa le sweat, qu'il avait toujours en main, contre son visage pour se protéger. Il s'avança parmi les décombres et les corps, cherchant à reconnaître des visages particuliers.

Il pouvait sentit son cœur tambouriner à ses tempes, à ses lèvres, tandis que la peur d'avoir perdu ses proches – Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Iruka, et même tous les autres – se tapissait dans son ventre et le dévorait de l'intérieur.

Au centre de la propriété, il finit par trouver le corps criblé de balles de Tsume dont le visage était figé dans une expression effrayante, entre la rage et la terreur. Ses yeux, grands ouverts, fixaient le ciel sans le voir et Naruto sursauta lorsqu'il la reconnut, tombant en arrière et s'éloignant d'elle à reculons, presque en rampant.

La panique surgit en lui. Il lui fallut trois tentatives pour réussir à se remettre debout, tant il était agité. Il éloigna le sweat de son visage et se mit à hurler à s'écorcher la voix.

« Shika ! Choji ! Hinata ! Où êtes-vous ? Shika ! Choji ! »

Il se mit à arpenter le domaine balayé par l'attaque, fébrile et sans plus de réelle lucidité. Il saisit son arme et se retourna pour la braquer sur une maison lorsque le toit, que le feu avait fini de consumer, s'affaissa. Il reprit à grand peine sa respiration et s'intima au calme, secouant la tête.

Les Aigles étaient partis. Il ne restait plus personne. Il venait de perdre tout son gang.

Un autre bruit, d'étoffe celui-ci, le sortit brusquement de ses pensées et le força à se retourner de nouveau, bras tendu et arme au poing. Mais il se figea lorsqu'il avisa qui lui faisait face.

Ino Yamanaka, très bonne amie de Shikamaru et de Choji – leurs parents respectifs se connaissaient depuis l'enfance – était là, face à lui, sa robe blanche tâchée de sang, son visage et ses cheveux couverts de cendres. Et ses yeux bleu délavé, embués de larmes, le fixaient avec un espoir timide.

« Na… Naruto ? »

Sa voix était faible, fluette. Naruto sentit sa respiration se faire tremblante. Et avant même d'y avoir réfléchi, il abaissa son pistolet, se précipita sur elle et l'entoura de ses bras, la pressant autant qu'il le pouvait contre lui. Ino répondit aussitôt à son étreinte et les sanglots qu'elle devait retenir la submergèrent et la secouèrent, tandis qu'elle se mettait à gémir contre son torse.

Naruto sentit sa gorge se serrer et retint ses propres pleurs, passant la main dans les longs cheveux de la jeune fille.

« Ça va aller, Ino, je suis là… Ça va aller. »

Plusieurs secondes passèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes gens se séparassent. Naruto posa les mains sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille et se pencha vers elle avec sérieux.

« Comment tu t'en es sortie ? Il ne reste plus personne. »

Ino secoua la tête.

« J'étais… je me suis réfugiée dans une des maisons, dans un recoin. Il y avait une cave à vins et je… Oh, mon dieu, Naruto ! Mes parents, ils… je ne les ai pas trouvés, ils sont… »

Elle ramena ses mains à ses lèvres et ses pleurs reprirent tandis que Naruto, affolé, tentait de la rassurer :

« Chuuut, Ino, ça va aller, calme-toi. On va s'en aller d'ici, d'accord ? »

Ino hocha la tête et Naruto avisa ses épaules et ses bras nus. Il se détacha d'elle, épousseta le sweat et le lui tendit.

« Tiens, mets ça. »

La jeune fille l'accepta sans mot dire et Naruto l'observa avec peine. Il l'avait peu fréquentée – ils n'étaient pas allés dans les mêmes établissements scolaires et Ino avait la fâcheuse tendance de lui jouer des tours – mais jamais il ne l'avait vue ainsi : si perdue, si vulnérable, si accablée. Elle était une jeune femme forte, sûre d'elle, attentive et malicieuse. Un élan soudain de compassion s'empara de lui et lorsqu'elle eut vêtu le sweat, il frotta ses mains le long des bras de la jeune fille pour la réchauffer. Un timide sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres et il proposa :

« On y va ? »

Elle acquiesça et ils allaient se mettre en marche lorsqu'un cri étouffé retentit à l'autre bout du domaine. Les deux amis se figèrent aussitôt et Naruto brandit son arme, prêt à riposter à toute attaque. Mais plus les cris approchaient, plus ils se détendaient. Car au loin, ils pouvaient reconnaître les voix de Shikamaru et de Choji. Le cœur de Naruto manqua un battement et il murmura :

« Ils sont en vie. »

Il était prêt à s'élancer vers eux mais retint son excitation. Il ne pouvait pas presser Ino ainsi, pas dans l'état de choc dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il agita la main et répondit :

« On est là ! »

Au détour d'une maison, les silhouettes de Shikamaru et de Choji apparurent. Les deux garçons les rejoignirent au pas de course et se jetèrent dans leurs bras. Shikamaru étreignit Ino avec force et souffla, avant de loger son nez dans son cou :

« J'ai cru que tu étais morte… Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ! »

Les pleurs d'Ino reprirent, mais ils étaient soulagés et heureux. Choji se joignit à eux et Naruto les regarda faire en souriant. Ino avait toujours été leur meilleure amie et il y avait entre ces trois-là un lien indestructible, comme il y en avait un entre les garçons et lui. Ils le pressèrent contre leurs torses et firent claquer leurs mains contre son dos et ses épaules en riant nerveusement.

Shikamaru s'éloigna bientôt et dit :

« Il faut qu'on parte. L'info a dû arriver à Konoha et Escalus ne va pas tarder à débarquer. Mais avant ça, il faut qu'on se débarrasse de nos portables. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil et demanda :

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Shikamaru jeta un œil triste alentour et désigna le domaine dévasté.

« C'est fini, Naruto. Notre gang vient d'être démantelé. Entre les corps qui vont être identifiés et les fuyards qui sont partis en direction de la capitale et vont se faire avoir, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour griller nos couvertures. Et une fois que ce sera fait, ils nous traqueront. Alors ne leur facilitons pas la tâche. Ils peuvent nous suivre avec ça. »

Shikamaru sortit son portable de sa poche pour le montrer aux autres et le laissa tomber au sol où il le détruisit à coups de pied. Les autres le regardèrent faire, ahuris, puis l'imitèrent. Les quatre amis prirent ensuite vers l'Ouest. Shikamaru et Choji, pendant l'attaque, avaient fui vers cette direction, à l'opposé de Konoha. Ils n'étaient que des intimidateurs, n'étaient pas entraînés pour combattre ainsi. Ils avaient attendu plusieurs heures après le départ des Aigles, par prudence, puis étaient finalement revenus au domaine en espérant retrouver des survivants.

« On vous a complètement perdus de vue, expliqua Shikamaru tandis qu'ils escaladaient la muraille. C'était un peu lâche, de notre part, mais c'était ça ou mourir, finit-il dans un souffle. »

Un peu en retrait de la propriété, ils avaient caché dans les hautes herbes deux motocycles.

« On est venus avec, à la fête, dit Choji. On les a pris avec nous pour fuir. »

Naruto hocha la tête tandis que ses deux amis remettaient les engins debout. Ino monta à l'arrière de Shikamaru et l'encercla de ses bras, pressant son visage contre son dos. Naruto prit place sur le second deux-roues avec Choji. Les moteurs s'allumèrent et il demanda :

« On va où ? »

Shikamaru tourna à peine la tête vers lui.

« On retourne à ta planque. Mais avant ça, on va faire un long détour, par précaution. Les routes seront sans doute bientôt barrées. »

Naruto hocha la tête. Sous lui, il sentit la moto vibrer et le moteur vrombir lorsqu'elle s'élança sur le premier sentier venu.

Derrière eux, le domaine des Hyuuga finissait de se faire consumer. Plus loin, on pouvait entendre les premières sirènes des voitures de police.

* * *

Le mois de mars avait été jusqu'à présent clément. Mais lorsque Naruto s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre de son refuge dans le désert, le ciel était morne et il faisait bien plus froid que les jours passés. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Choji était affalé sur le seul lit de fortune ; Shikamaru était assis en tailleur à même le sol, le dos contre le mur au fond de la pièce, et avait placé ses mains l'une en face de l'autre, les doigts en contact et les yeux fermés – une posture qu'il prenait lorsqu'il se plongeait dans une profonde réflexion ; Ino, enfin, était adossée près de lui, l'air pensif et triste, toujours vêtue du sweat gris de Sasuke.

Ils semblaient, tous trois, extrêmement épuisés. Ils n'avaient pas dormi durant la nuit de l'attaque, attendant le bon moment pour ressortir de leurs cachettes respectives, Ino enfouie au fond d'une cave à vins et les garçons camouflés derrière des fourrés. Shikamaru et Choji avaient conduit tout le jour qui avait suivi jusqu'à atteindre, après un large détour, l'abri où Naruto s'était réfugié suite à la mort d'Itachi. Il faisait nuit noire lorsqu'ils s'étaient tout quatre écroulés sur la couche. Shikamaru, néanmoins, avait tenu à instaurer des tours de garde. Ils étaient loin de la capitale et il était peu probable qu'ils eussent été suivis par les Aigles ou par Escalus. Mais suite aux derniers événements, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'ignorer la prudence.

Shikamaru avait pris le premier tour de garde, suivi par Choji et enfin Naruto. Celui-ci se sentait bien plus en forme que ces amis. Il avait une meilleure endurance qu'eux et n'était pas resté éveillé toute la nuit de l'attaque.

L'aube était apparue trois heures plus tôt. Ils avaient à peine mangé – il ne restait que peu de restes à l'abri – et s'étaient plongés dans un long silence méditatif où chacun avait pu ruminer ce qu'il s'était passé. Et d'eux tous, Naruto était sans doute celui qui y réfléchissait le plus.

Les heures passant, la culpabilité l'avait peu à peu terrassé. Il lui était désormais évident que les troupes des Aigles – dont plusieurs membres semblaient appartenir à l'ancienne équipe d'Itachi : ils arboraient une lune rouge sur leurs masques – avaient été menées par Sasuke. Nul n'aurait pu deviner le lieu ni la date de la fête annuelle du gang du Soleil. Sasuke était au courant de tout cela. Parce que Naruto le lui avait dit.

C'était à cause de lui que son gang avait été aussi exposé. Il ne devait pas rester beaucoup de survivants et comme Shikamaru l'avait dit, Escalus ne tarderait pas à faire tomber leurs couvertures.

Le cœur de Naruto se serra. Tant de personnes étaient mortes… Des personnes avec lesquelles il avait vécu, échangé, ri, travaillé durant plusieurs années. Il était bien sûr extrêmement soulagé de savoir que ses amis d'enfance étaient en vie. Mais qu'en était-il des autres ?

Quelque chose, cependant, le froissait. Il était facile de deviner pourquoi Sasuke avait mené cette attaque. Cela ne pouvait être qu'à cause de la mort de son frère. Il avait voulu se venger. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas abattu sur lui seul sa haine ? Pourquoi avait-il profité des informations qu'il lui avait innocemment et en toute confiance données pour détruire un gang rival ? Et, enfin, pourquoi lui avait-il sauvé la vie ?

Car il lui avait bien sauvé la vie. Il avait abattu froidement l'un des siens qui était sur le point de l'étrangler. Il ne l'avait pas blessé, ne l'avait qu'assommé. Il l'avait mené loin du domaine et l'avait allongé dans un endroit où personne ne serait susceptible de le trouver. Il l'avait couvert d'un sweat à lui pour le protéger du froid. Il l'_avait_ _protégé_.

Naruto secoua la tête.

« Ça n'a pas de sens… murmura-t-il, pour lui-même plus que pour les autres. »

Derrière lui, Shikamaru se redressa dans un soupir et se releva en époussetant ses vêtements, attirant l'attention de ses compagnons.

« Shikamaru ? Tu as une idée ? demanda Choji avec un éclat d'espoir dans les yeux. »

Shikamaru porta ses mains à ses hanches et hocha vaguement la tête, les yeux vissés sur le sol. Il releva ensuite la tête et dévisagea, tour à tour, chacun de ses amis.

« Le gang est fini. Nos couvertures aussi. Et Konoha nous ferme ses portes à jamais. »

Ino eut un hoquet d'horreur et Naruto se rapprocha de Shikamaru, agité.

« Quoi ? Comment ça, Konoha nous ferme ses portes ? Et les autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour les autres survivants ? »

Shikamaru secoua la tête.

« C'est fini, Naruto. Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire. Nous ne sommes que des intimidateurs et Ino n'a fait que du petit espionnage. Nous ne sommes pas des tueurs surentraînés. Escalus nous a abattus et on peut être sûrs que si on cherche à rejoindre Konoha, on se fera enfermer sur-le-champ. »

Naruto se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler.

« Mais c'est Konoha. Notre ville. »

Et il frappa le plat de sa main contre son cœur. Shikamaru eut un petit sourire triste.

« Je sais. A moi aussi, ça me fait du mal de devoir partir. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Soit on reste et on prend le risque d'être arrêtés à tout moment et exécutés, soit on fuit vers le Sud jusqu'à la frontière et on se donne la chance de vivre plus longtemps. »

Shikamaru s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à dépasser Naruto et alla prendre la main d'Ino.

« J'étais votre ancien chef d'équipe, tu te rappelles ? demanda-t-il à Naruto. Je me suis toujours dit que mon rôle était de vous protéger, et c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Il fit volte-face pour plonger son regard dans celui de Choji puis de Naruto, qui s'était tourné vers lui.

« J'emmène Ino et Choji. On traversera tout le pays en moto s'il le faut. »

Naruto sentit les yeux inquiets de Choji se poser sur lui. Shikamaru, quant à lui, avait revêtu un visage de marbre. Naruto déglutit, parcouru d'un mauvais pressentiment. L'héritier des Nara le toisa un temps avant de demander :

« Tu sais comment les Aigles nous ont trouvés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto sursauta et un hoquet lui échappa cependant que Choji et Ino se redressaient dans un cri surpris et se penchaient vers lui.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ino en agrippant le bras de Shikamaru.

-Naruto ? ajouta Choji d'un ton inquiet. Tu sais comment tout ça est arrivé ? »

Naruto sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il inspira par le nez et baissa la tête et les épaules lorsqu'il expira. Shikamaru ne le laissa pas répondre et poursuivit :

« Tout a commencé à la mort de Kiba. Tu as insisté pour prendre le contrat de Tsume dès que tu as su qui était le tueur. Je te l'avais dit, j'aurais pu mettre ça sur le compte de la vengeance, parce que Kiba était le plus proche de toi. Mais tu n'as rien fait et ça, ça révélait autre chose. Tu as ensuite dit que tu connaissais le numéro 1 d'Hebi et que c'était pour ça que tu n'avais pas pu le tuer. »

Un premier silence suivit la déclaration, tandis que Choji, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres entrouvertes, fixait Naruto avec stupeur.

« Je me suis dit que ce devait être quelqu'un de proche, à qui tu tenais. Autant qu'à nous. Et que tu avais essayé de protéger tout le monde. Mais tu t'es confié à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu savais qu'il faisait partie des Aigles, il devait savoir que tu étais un membre du Soleil. Tu lui as dit : quand se faisait notre fête annuelle, et où. Et il en a profité pour rappliquer avec ses coéquipiers. »

Naruto ferma les yeux avec force, incapable de faire face à ses amis – de faire face à Choji et Ino qui avaient peut-être perdu leurs parents. _Par sa faute._

« Mais tu n'es pas idiot, poursuivit Shikamaru. Il n'y a qu'à quelqu'un que tu croyais de confiance que tu aurais pu dire tout ça. Ou alors quelqu'un que tu aimes. Et c'est le cas, non ? C'est ton petit-ami, le numéro 1 d'Hebi. C'est Sasuke Uchiha. »

Naruto releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux bleus, grand ouverts, rencontrèrent ceux, plissés et noirs, de Shikamaru. Ino et Choji, estomaqués, allaient de l'un à l'autre, refusant de croire à une telle éventualité. Les sourcils de Shikamaru se froncèrent.

« Tu ne le voulais peut-être pas mais tu as trahi le gang. Et maintenant, il n'existe plus. »

Naruto eut un mouvement de recul instinctif.

« Je ne compte pas te tuer, ajouta Shikamaru, je ne suis pas un tueur. Et si tu veux venir avec nous, je t'y autoriserai. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour comprendre ou pardonner. C'étaient nos amis, Naruto, notre famille. »

La respiration de Naruto se fit difficile et son regard cilla, se perdant sur la vitre crasse de la fenêtre, sur les éclats de verre qu'il avait repoussés, dans un coin de la pièce, sur les chaussures abîmées de Shikamaru, sur la couverture trouée dérangée sur le lit.

Un silence de mort s'insinua dans la pièce et nul n'osa prendre la parole. Jusqu'à ce que Naruto, d'une voix tremblante, murmurât :

« Je… »

La sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone le coupa et tous se regardèrent, interloqués.

« Qui a oublié de laisser son téléphone au domaine ? demanda Shikamaru d'une voix ferme.

-Personne, répondit Choji. On l'a tous jeté. »

La sonnerie se poursuivit et de légères vibrations l'accompagnèrent cette fois. Ino sursauta. Elle porta la main à la poche du sweat que Naruto lui avait donné.

« Je crois que c'est moi. »

Elle en sortit un petit téléphone, ancien modèle et abîmé, sûrement obtenu d'occasion.

« A qui c'est ? interrogea Shikamaru, les sourcils froncés. »

Naruto s'approcha et prit le portable des mains d'Ino. Ce portable qui avait été placé sur lui, dans les poches du sweat dont Sasuke l'avait couvert.

« Je crois savoir, dit-il tout en portant l'appareil à son oreille. »

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et demanda :

« Allô ? »

On ne répondit pas immédiatement. Mais lorsque la voix retentit à l'autre bout du fil, Naruto reconnut instantanément Sasuke.

« Bien trouvé, cet abri. En plein désert, là où peu de gens passent. Suffisamment proche de Konoha pour pouvoir être ravitaillé et suffisamment loin pour être sûr d'être en sécurité… C'est donc là que tu t'es caché, ces deux dernières semaines ? »

Naruto se sentit frémir et jeta un œil à ses compagnons.

« C'est qui ? souffla Choji. »

Il grimaça et cela suffit à ce que les autres comprissent qu'il parlait au numéro 1 d'Hebi. Naruto se racla la gorge et répondit :

« Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

Un léger ricanement se fit entendre à son oreille – mais il n'avait rien de joyeux et le ton qu'employa ensuite Sasuke était d'un sérieux indéniable.

« Je t'ai suivi, bien sûr. Tu ne m'as pas cherché longtemps, à ton réveil. »

Naruto s'approcha de la fenêtre, repoussant Shikamaru et Ino, et jeta un œil à l'extérieur. La panique se diffusa de façon pernicieuse en lui et avec elle, la colère vint gonfler ses veines. Il recula à peine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Sasuke ? demanda-t-il d'un ton rêche. Tu as déjà détruit le gang du Soleil et tu m'as banni de Konoha. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? »

Il devina sans le voir le visage de Sasuke se froisser de ressentiment.

« Mon frère est mort, Naruto. »

Et l'adjectif sonna lourdement.

« Je l'ai tué pour te protéger. Et pour quoi ? Pour une putain de rivalité entre nos deux gangs ! Pour une putain d'erreur de ton meilleur ami ! »

Naruto voulut rétorquer et se dirigea vers la sortie mais Sasuke enchaîna aussitôt.

« J'ai tout donné aux Aigles parce que mon père l'avait fait et parce qu'il ne cessait jamais de complimenter Itachi sur tout dès qu'il réussissait une mission. Mais ma mère voulait quitter le gang et elle a convaincu mon père d'en faire de même. Ils sont morts juste après ça. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils auraient pu parler. Et qui doit-on remercier pour ça ? Les vipères qui me payent pour assassiner des gens et me disent que je suis un de leurs meilleurs agents. Une caresse par devant pour mieux te poignarder par derrière. »

Naruto atteignit le seuil et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il se figea néanmoins, la main sur la poignée, avec la peur de comprendre.

« Tu veux dire… que ce sont les Aigles qui ont tué tes parents ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

« Mais ce… c'est pas possible ! Un gang ne ferait jamais ça !

-Tu as une vision bien trop naïve de ce que peut être un gang, Naruto, coupa Sasuke. Tu crois avoir une famille mais tu n'as affaire qu'à des gens corrompus avides de pouvoir. C'est mon frère qui a découvert tout ça quand il a intégré Esclaus en tant qu'espion. Il ne m'a rien dit parce qu'il voulait me mettre à l'abri. Mais tu sais, toutes ces rencontres sur une même mission, c'était à cause de lui. Mais quand il s'est aperçu qu'à chaque fois, ça tombait sur moi, il a paniqué. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé plusieurs fois de quitter le gang. »

Naruto se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Combien de fois avait-il vu son petit-ami s'emporter après une entrevue avec son frère ? Combien de fois était-il allé dans le sens de Sasuke puisqu'il lui était à lui aussi impossible de penser abandonner sa vie de membre ?

« J'aurais dû l'écouter. Si j'avais su tout ça, je l'aurais aidé et il serait encore en vie. »

Naruto laissé échapper une expiration tremblante.

« Mais Sasuke, c'est à cause d'Escalus si…

-Escalus paiera. Mais les Aigles aussi, trancha Sasuke. »

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne peux pas tuer ton propre gang !

-Alors qu'il vient de détruire le tien ? »

Naruto se figea avant de laisser échapper un soupir. Il percevait, derrière lui, la présence de ses trois compagnons qui l'avaient suivi jusque dehors. Il s'éloigna de l'abri. Le désert était battu par un léger vent et ses mèches, autant que sa chemise ouverte sur son tee-shirt, se balancèrent lentement autour de lui. Il fit le tour de lui-même, inspectant les alentours. Il pinça les lèvres.

« Sasuke, je t'en supplie, arrête tout ça, avant qu'il soit trop tard. Il y a déjà eu trop de morts. Viens avec moi et partons loin d'ici.

-En exil ? »

Naruto se tut aussitôt. Il savait à quel point il était difficile pour Sasuke d'imaginer quitter la ville. Ce n'était pas simple pour lui non plus. Pour personne. Qu'était le monde hors les murs de Konoha ?

« Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? demanda-t-il douloureusement, en repensant aux mots de Shikamaru.

-Tu as raison, accorda Sasuke. Il faut quitter Konoha. Mais pas avant qu'Itachi soit vengé. »

Les yeux de Naruto le piquèrent.

« Bordel, Sasuke ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as tué beaucoup de personnes auxquelles je tenais ! Je croyais que tu m'aimais. Comment tu as pu faire une chose pareille ?

-Je t'ai pourtant laissé Shikamaru et Choji. Ce n'est pas suffisant ? »

Naruto se tourna vers ses amis, à quelques mètres de lui, qui le veillaient patiemment.

« Mais je peux toujours les tuer, si tu veux… »

Un cliquetis retentit et Naruto reconnut le bruit de la culasse relâchée. Il s'affola.

« Non ! Non, ne fais pas ça ! »

Il leva une main en signe d'apaisement et fouilla le désert du regard.

« Sasuke, je… Je t'aime encore et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je vais juste terminer ma vengeance.

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je… »

Naruto perdit ses mots et ses moyens. Il se mit à trembler.

« Arrête tout ça, répéta-t-il. Et viens avec moi. On… on oubliera tout ça autre part, ok ? Et on continuera comme avant, toi et moi. »

Sasuke ne répondit pas immédiatement. Et quand il le fit, il y avait une infinie tristesse dans sa voix.

« Pas avant que tout soit fini, Naruto. Pas avant ça. »

Les larmes vinrent à Naruto et la colère, mêlée d'angoisse, le frappa au cœur.

« Ça suffit, enfoiré ! Je suis prêt à te pardonner mais tu ne peux pas mettre à Konoha à feu et à sang !

-Naruto…

-Non, écoute-moi bien ! Arrête ça tout de suite ou je te jure que je te poursuivrai jusqu'à la fin de tes jours pour te le faire payer ! »

C'était désespéré mais Naruto était à court d'arguments.

« Sasuke ? Sasuke ! Réponds-moi ! »

Il y eut un bruit d'étoffe. Puis le ton fut incisif, sans appel.

« Je te recontacterai.

-Sasuke ? Non, non, ne raccroche pas ! »

Naruto s'avança, au bord des larmes, en colère, apeuré, en deuil – traversé de tant d'émotions qu'il explosa. Il avança d'un pas, chancela, tomba lentement à genoux, et hurla, à s'en déchirer les poumons :

« Sasuke ! »

Son cri, longtemps, se répercuta. Mais il s'arrêta, étranglé dans sa gorge. Une balle, sans bruit, fusa. Naruto, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, les lèvres blanches et entrouvertes, sentit une brûlure légère sur sa pommette droite et jura voir quelques mèches de cheveux blonds virevolter devant ses yeux.

Sasuke venait de tirer sur lui. Mais Sasuke l'avait manqué. Et pourtant, Sasuke visait à merveille.

Le téléphone était toujours collé à son oreille. Et il y entendit, avant que la communication ne coupât :

« Tâche de ne pas te faire tuer, imbécile. »

Et puis plus rien.

* * *

LE PRINCE. – Je serai sourd aux plaidoyers et aux excuses ; ni larmes ni prières ne rachèteront les torts (…). (Acte III, scène 1)

* * *

Désespérine


	8. Chapitre 8

**Description :** UA, SasuNaru. Konoha est une mégalopole du monde moderne. Vie de jour habituelle, vie de nuit régie par différents gangs. Ceux-ci évitent de s'entretuer afin d'échapper à la police qui, sans relâche, tente de faire tomber les couvertures de leurs membres. Mais voilà qu'un jour, Naruto et Sasuke, de deux gangs différents, apprennent tous deux les activités illicites de l'autre.

**Disclaimer :** _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne tire aucun profit pécuniaire de cette fanfiction.

**Mot de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici enfin le dernier chapitre du _Venin_ ! Merci à tous les lecteurs qui sont passés lire cette histoire, qui l'ont complimentée, suivie, ajoutée à leurs favoris. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'au bout.

J'ai pris un énorme retard dans mes réponses aux commentaires et je m'en excuse vraiment. Mes cours se terminent à la fin du mois et disons que ces dernières semaines ont été assez intenses – il fallait finir et présenter les projets.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai expérimenté pour la première fois une fiction longue sur _Naruto_ avec publications régulières et je dois dire que c'est un procédé assez plaisant. Je n'ai jamais aussi régulièrement échangé avec les lecteurs.

Pour la suite, sachez qu'il me reste pas mal de one-shots et d'histoires longues en réserve. A priori, la prochaine est composée de cinq chapitres – mais beaucoup plus conséquents. Elle s'intitule _Au nom de l'Alliance_ et il y a de fortes chances – je sais que ça plaira à certains – que je m'y essaye à quelques scènes un peu plus « osées ». Je ne sais pas vraiment quand elle sortira ; je vous invite donc, si cela vous intéresse, à me « suivre » pour être tenus au courant de mes publications.

Merci encore à tous. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. N'oubliez pas de commenter !

Amicalement,

Désespérine

* * *

**LE VENIN**

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

MERCUTIO. – (…) Malédiction sur vos deux maisons ! Elles ont fait de moi de la viande à vermine... (Acte III, scène 1)

* * *

Le regard de Naruto se posa sur les restes de l'ancienne muraille qui avait autrefois entouré Konoha. Comme il s'y était attendu, des policiers avaient été mobilisés pour la garder et interroger les passants lorsque ceux-ci leur semblaient suspects. Sous le couvert des arbres, le jeune homme ne leur était pas visible. Aussi en profita-t-il pour passer une main nerveuse à l'arrière de son pantalon. Là, passée à sa ceinture, son arme pesait plus lourd que d'habitude. Il y avait entré une première cartouche. Les deux autres étaient cachées dans les poches du sweat de Sasuke qu'Ino lui avait rendu la veille au soir. Trois cartouches. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à s'en servir.

Quelques heures plus tôt, alors que le soleil se couchait, Shikamaru, Choji et Ino lui avaient fait leurs adieux. Ils avaient vainement tenté de le convaincre de venir avec eux mais Naruto avait refusé. Il n'y avait que lui pour arrêter Sasuke. Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il ne pouvait pas ainsi l'abandonner. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas compris, ils le savaient, mais lui avaient longuement jeté des regards en arrière avant que les moteurs ne se missent à vrombir furieusement et que les motos ne s'élançassent dans la poussière du désert.

Naruto avait peu dormi. Il s'était couché aussitôt ses compagnons partis. Mais il s'était passé trop de choses en si peu de temps, trop d'horreurs qui hanteraient longtemps ses cauchemars, et il se posait rop de questions pour trouver le sommeil. Il avait longuement réfléchi. Si Sasuke tenait à détruire le gang des Aigles, il lui faudrait le réunir. Rien n'était mieux indiqué pour cela que la succursale du centre. Et rien n'était sans doute plus opportun – ou plus malvenu – que les circonstances actuelles pour provoquer une rencontre intempestive.

Il s'était finalement endormi d'épuisement, tout en se jurant de retourner à Konoha par tous les moyens.

Il s'était levé aux aurores : l'abri ne disposait d'aucun rideau et la forte luminosité du soleil – désormais printanier – avait cogné ses paupières à les ouvrir. Il était en train de grignoter quelques biscuits qu'il avait retrouvés dans une sacoche lorsque le portable que Sasuke avait glissé dans les poches du sweat avait vibré. Un SMS, court et incisif. Et il disait :

« Ce soir, fin des Aigles. Tu veux venir assister au spectacle ? »

Naruto avait bondi. S'était précipité pour préparer son arme, ses munitions, les quelques gadgets dont il disposait encore qu'il pourrait utiliser et qui seraient faciles à cacher. Il avait encore un petit sac de randonnée avec lui. Il l'avait fourré de plusieurs choses, avait terminé sa bouteille d'eau et était sorti en trombe de l'abri, sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte qui avait claqué contre les murs ocres sous le vent.

Naruto s'était d'abord tant bien que mal dirigé vers l'ancien hangar de son gang, lui aussi situé dans le désert. Le bâtiment avait été vidé de toutes ses armes. Et il s'était figé de surprise tandis que la compréhension se faisait jour dans son esprit.

Escalus.

Les hommes d'élite savaient déjà où se trouvaient leurs points de rencontre stratégiques. Et ils avaient tout pris.

Naruto avait fouillé parmi les décombres, sans rien trouver à part un vélo en mauvais état qu'il s'était échiné à réparer avec les quelques outils qu'il avait pu trouver.

A midi, sans prendre la peine de manger, il l'avait enfourché et s'était mis à furieusement pédaler vers l'Est. Son but était d'atteindre la forêt dans laquelle le fleuve de Konoha, au sortir de la capitale, se mettait à serpenter. C'était un lieu rêvé pour des promenades en famille. L'air était doux, l'hiver était fini et le printemps commençait. Il ne pouvait douter de la fréquentation du lieu.

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à attendre, à l'orée du bois, sur la rive gauche du fleuve couverte de bruyère, le bon moment pour passer sous le nez des gardes. Il avait épousseté du mieux qu'il avait pu ses vêtements pour paraître le plus banal des étudiants. Il avait passé son visage à l'eau du fleuve et avait tenté d'ordonner, sans grand succès, ses mèches rebelles.

Enfin, des rires et des cris d'enfants se firent entendre derrière lui. Naruto se redressa sur son vélo et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule. Il vit apparaître, illuminés par la lumière de fin d'après-midi, une mère, son fils et ses deux filles, souriants et insouciants. Naruto eut à peine un ris avant de prendre un air atterré et d'agiter vigoureusement le bras.

« Hé ! Excusez-moi ! s'écria-t-il. »

La petite famille le rejoignit et s'arrêta à ses côtés.

« Vous avez un problème, jeune homme ? demanda la mère. »

Naruto prit un air contrit.

« Ben… en quelque sorte. Je faisais une balade avec un ami qui a voulu me jouer un tour. Il est rentré et m'a laissé là. Et je ne suis pas de Konoha alors je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver mon chemin tout seul…

-Oh ! répondit la mère en comprenant la situation. Mais il n'y a pas de souci, nous pouvons vous guider. Où habite votre ami ?

-Heu… dans le centre, je crois. Près d'une grosse succursale.

-Ah ! oui, je connais cet endroit. Venez, on va vous y emmener. »

Les enfants hochèrent la tête en souriant et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Son plan marchait parfaitement. La famille reprit sa route avec lui et lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la muraille, il retint à peine son souffle.

De loin, ils semblaient tous former une heureuse famille. Il pouvait sans peine passer pour l'aîné qui accompagnait sa mère et ses cadets lors d'une balade à vélo sur les bords du fleuve. Il passa ainsi sans crainte sous les arcs de la muraille – la mère avait adressé un sourire radieux et un salut de la main aux forces de l'ordre et cela avait servi son plan.

Ils voyagèrent ainsi jusqu'aux abords du centre. La famille le laissa à un rond-point en lui indiquant la route à suivre. Il les remercia chaleureusement – tant pour l'avoir aidé à passer que pour la bonne humeur et la sympathie qu'ils lui avaient témoignées. Puis, une fois seul, son visage s'assombrit à peine. Il jeta un coup d'œil au rond-point, méfiant, et se remit à pédaler.

Le jour déclinait. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

* * *

Un brouhaha sans nom éclata à son apparition. Les dirigeants et la plupart des agents du gang des Aigles se levèrent de leurs chaises en criant et en levant le poing, impeccables dans leurs costumes et le regard menaçant. En surplomb de l'assemblée, Sasuke les toisait d'un petit balcon avec un visage impassible. Il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt à la succursale. Les dons des différents membres de l'Akatsuki lui avaient permis d'organiser toute cette mascarade. Sasori avait brillamment piraté le système du gang et une grande majorité des agents des Aigles avaient reçu une invitation à une rencontre urgente pour décider de l'avenir du gang et des moyens de protéger ses membres.

Tous avaient pensé que l'ordre venait d'en haut. Tous étaient à dans la succursale. Tous s'y étaient retrouvés enfermés sans comprendre pourquoi. Et voilà que le cadet des Uchiha, le meilleur agent de l'équipe Hebi, peut-être un des jeunes tueurs à gages les plus talentueux, apparaissait de nulle part et annonçait que c'étaient l'Akatsuki et lui qui les avaient bernés et avaient organisé cette réunion.

Les injures et les exclamations de mécontentement ne tarirent pas ni ne décrurent. Sasuke se contenta d'une légère grimace de dégoût qui froissa amèrement ses lèvres. Sa main alla chercher à l'arrière de son pantalon son semi-automatique argenté. D'un geste vif, il s'en saisit, tendit le bras, visa et tira.

La détonation retentit dans la succursale puis se répercuta contre les murs en un inlassable écho. L'homme touché eut le souffle coupé et son visage se colora de surprise avant que son corps ne chût et que la foule, autour de lui, s'espaçât.

Un long silence s'étira dans la salle. Puis les cris reprirent, les dirigeants se tournèrent vers lui avec mépris et colère dans un flou total. Une voix plus forte, néanmoins, intima l'assemblée au calme et demanda d'un ton courroucé :

« Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Pourquoi as-tu convoqué tout le gang ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette machination ? »

Sasuke resta imperturbable, ramena son arme près de son visage. Et répondit :

« Vous êtes là parce que je le veux. Et parce que vous avez des comptes à me rendre. »

Le silence revint peu à peu parmi les rangs. L'homme qui s'était adressé à lui serra les poings et les dents.

« Quel genre de comptes ? demanda-t-il. »

La sueur perlait à ses tempes et il savait sans doute de quoi voulait parler Sasuke – sans pour autant vouloir y croire. Le jeune homme eut un léger et narquois sourire à ce constat. Puis ses traits se refroidirent et son ton devint implacable.

« Il y a quinze ans, mes parents, Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiha, ont annoncé qu'ils souhaitaient quitter le gang des Aigles. Mon père était un des dirigeants et ma mère faisait partie du réseau d'espionnage. Ils avaient deux fils qu'ils voulaient protéger de l'univers des gangs – sauf que l'aîné était en passe d'intégrer une prestigieuse équipe de tueurs à gages et était devenu un élément plus que prometteur. Vous ne vouliez pas perdre cet atout et vous ne vouliez pas prendre le risque de les voir se retourner contre les Aigles. Ils vous avaient pourtant promis de ne jamais vous trahir, de ne jamais parler. Et ils l'auraient fait. »

Il se tut un instant, tandis que des murmures troubles émanaient de la foule. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son expression se fit plus dangereuse.

« Seulement, vous n'avez pas voulu leur faire confiance. Et vous avez voulu récupérer Itachi et par la même, son petit-frère. »

Son regard se fit orageux.

« Moi, souffla-t-il. »

Son menton se redressa et une telle aura de puissance l'entourait que les murmures disparurent aussitôt.

« Vous avez organisé l'accident qui leur a coûté la vie. Sans jamais rien dire à personne. Puis vous avez fait en sorte qu'Itachi et moi soyons pris en charge par des membres du gang. Vous nous avez enrôlés en nous faisant croire que c'était ce que nos parents voulaient. Vous nous avez entraînés pour que nous devenions vos meilleurs agents. Vous avez envoyé Itachi infiltrer Escalus, sûrs qu'il réussirait. Ce à quoi vous ne vous attendiez pas, c'est que cela lui permette de découvrir la vérité et le pousse à se retourner contre vous. »

Il y eut des exclamations de surprise. Puis un autre homme, engoncé dans son costume, s'écria :

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de nous dire ? Qu'Itachi voulait de nous couler ? »

Sasuke eut un léger ricanement, amer, sordide, fou. Et la foule eut un mouvement de recul.

« Pas seulement vous. Mais tous les autres gangs aussi. »

Il eut un vague geste du bras quelque peu théâtral.

« Vous pensiez vraiment que toutes ces rencontres de plusieurs gangs en mission étaient dues au hasard ? Itachi manœuvrait bien la chose. Il avait compris à quel point les gangs étaient pourris par la corruption, l'argent et le pouvoir. Il avait compris à quel point on nous avait leurrés, lui et moi. Il avait compris que détruire tous les gangs et Escalus était le seul moyen d'assurer la paix à Konoha. »

Ses lèvres tremblèrent à peine.

« Et que c'était le seul moyen de me protéger. »

De nouveaux cris fusèrent. Une femme demanda :

« Itachi était un traître, alors ? »

Un autre homme reprit :

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Il fallait les éliminer. C'était trop dangereux. »

Plusieurs voix s'écrièrent :

« Alors c'est pour ça que les gangs ont disparu les uns après les autres…

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Arrêtez-le, bon sang, arrêtez-le ! »

Sasuke eut un mouvement d'épaule. Ses mains se posèrent négligemment sur ses hanches tandis qu'il observait d'un air sardonique la panique gagner peu à peu la foule.

« Vous savez très bien ce que je vais faire… »

Il leva les mains avec un air dément, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux écarquillés.

« Je vais venger mes parents et poursuivre le dessein de mon frère. Je vais tous vous détruire et après ça, je m'attaquerai à Escalus. »

L'agitation saisit véritablement la foule. Plusieurs personnes se saisirent d'une arme et tirèrent sur le balcon. Mais Sasuke l'avait déjà quitté et descendait prestement les escaliers de secours. Au dehors, il retrouva les membres de l'Akatsuki qui l'attendaient sagement. Ils barrèrent et cadenassèrent la porte derrière lui puis se dirigèrent vers un camion où ils entrèrent tous. Sasuke prit place à l'avant et se tourna vers Deidara.

« Les explosifs sont en place ? »

L'agent eut un sourire terrible et désigna l'interrupteur qu'il avait en main.

« Bien sûr… »

Sasuke boucla sa ceinture.

« Parfait. En avant. »

Le camion démarra, Kisame au volant. Deidara se déplaça vers le fond du véhicule pour observer la succursale par la vitre arrière. Il pressa le bouton avec un plaisir non feint et susurra :

« Boum. »

* * *

Naruto n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la succursale lorsque l'explosion survint. La première chose qu'il perçut, ce fut la vive lumière qui encercla le bâtiment avant que celui-ci ne se disloquât. Puis il reçut l'onde de choc en même temps que le vacarme de la détonation l'abrutissait. Ses mains lâchèrent instinctivement le guidon et le vélo s'envola tandis que son corps était propulsé vers l'arrière. Il retomba sur une épaule et roula le long d'un trottoir heureusement vide de tout passant.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et qu'il avait retenu sa respiration tout ce temps, quelques secondes pour que le sifflement qui retentissait à ses oreilles cessât. Son souffle reprit, tremblant, et il jeta un regard hagard autour de lui tandis que les cris des gens alentour se faisaient entendre et que les alarmes des voitures se déclenchaient. Il y eut une intense chaleur qui le recouvrit et l'air devint soudain irrespirable. Il roula sur le dos et se redressa sur ses coudes pour voir, effaré, le bâtiment défait et en proie à des flammes prodigieuses dans la pénombre du crépuscule.

« Non… souffla-t-il. »

Il se releva difficilement, chancela, se rattrapa à un mur. Ses grands yeux bleus se posèrent sur l'incendie et il s'approcha en murmurant :

« Sasuke… »

Puis ses jambes reprirent en vigueur et il s'élança, éperdu, vers la succursale.

« Sasuke ! s'écria-t-il, paniqué. »

Il voulut s'approcher au plus près du bâtiment, dans le vain espoir de retrouver des survivants, mais de surprenantes et puissantes vagues de chaleur l'en empêchèrent. La fumée lui piqua les yeux et il les protégea tant qu'il put, s'agitant autour des flammes.

« Merde, lâcha-t-il avant de se mordre l'intérieur de la lèvre. »

Au loin, il reconnut les sirènes des pompiers qui approchaient. Il s'éloigna à regret, peu désireux d'être interrogé par les forces de l'ordre, et chercha en vain son vélo. Son cœur se comprima, sa gorge se serra. Et il aurait sans doute fondu en larmes, par désespoir, si le portable laissé par Sasuke ne s'était pas mis à furieusement vibrer dans la poche droite de son pantalon. Il l'en sortit non sans peine – ses gestes étaient fébriles et son corps subissait encore les effets du choc.

C'était un message. De Sasuke. Qui disait :

« Rendez-vous au Temple du Nord. C'est là-bas que tout va se terminer. »

Sa main se crispa sur l'objet. Et, sans aucune hésitation, il se mit à courir vers la bouche de métro la plus proche.

* * *

La nuit était tombée lorsque Sasuke se glissa hors du camion. Nonchalamment, il remplaça la cartouche de son semi-automatique. Puis il jeta un vague coup d'œil à l'intérieur du véhicule. Les membres de l'Akatsuki y gisaient, inertes, le visage livide et figé dans une expression de pur hébétement.

Il avisa une des bouteilles de liqueur qu'il leur avait offertes ; lâchée par Hidan, elle avait roulé à terre et s'était retrouvée bloquée par un des cadavres.

Impassible, Sasuke songea que le poison qu'il leur avait administré avait été diablement efficace. Ces hommes avaient été un redoutable atout. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus nul besoin de leurs services.

Il se détourna et poursuivit son chemin.

Ils s'étaient garés non loin du parking-relais désert qui jouxtait le terminus d'une des lignes de métro de la ville. Elle débouchait à la limite de la ville, en plein Nord-Ouest. A partir de là, il n'y avait plus que des domaines agricoles, de vastes plaines qui frémissaient sous le vent. Quelques lampadaires se succédaient sur les bords d'une petite route de campagne. Au loin, il pouvait voir ceux qui illuminaient les ruines du vieux Temple du Nord.

Dans le ciel, piqueté d'étoiles, la lune était absente.

Il repassa son arme à sa ceinture et se mit en marche, arpentant la route en direction du vieux Temple.

Si son plan fonctionnait, la presque totalité des forces d'Escalus serait présente aux abords du Temple. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que les mines et les explosifs de Deidara porteraient leur fruit.

Et que Naruto se montrerait bon tireur.

* * *

Naruto avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais autant couru de sa vie. Il avait bousculé tant de personnes, avait marmotté tant d'excuses par simple civilité, avait vu les arrêts défiler avec tant de fébrilité, était ressorti au terminus avec tant d'anxiété – et pourtant de soulagement à la pensée qu'il avait traversé la capitale sans se faire interpeller -, avait découvert les corps des membres de l'Akatsuki avec tant d'effroi qu'il n'était plus capable de penser ni d'agir correctement. Il s'était contenté de s'élancer sur la route qui menait au Temple du Nord. Un seul mot revenait sans cesse à son esprit. Et c'était le nom de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…_

Naruto avait compté peu de proches dans sa vie. Ses premières années à l'orphelinat n'avaient été que solitude et tourments ; il avait souvent servi de souffre-douleur et n'avait pas eu d'amis. Puis il avait rencontré Kiba, Shikamaru et Choji ; mais Kiba était mort et Shikamaru et Choji avaient fui vers le Sud. Il avait rencontré Iruka et bien d'autres personnes en intégrant le gang des Aigles ; mais qui pouvait dire si Iruka était en vie ?

Et puis Naruto avait rencontré Sasuke. Et que ce fût parce qu'ils étaient tous deux membres d'un gang ou parce qu'il n'y avait pas de secrets entre eux, il n'avait jamais aimé quiconque de cette manière – _inconditionnellement_.

Sasuke avait pourtant tué Kiba. Il avait pourtant abattu son propre frère pour lui. Il avait pourtant mené les Aigles à l'assaut et avait détruit son gang. Il avait pourtant exterminé le sien. Rien n'y faisait. Son cœur y était encore attaché. Et si Naruto n'était plus sûr de rien – des raisons qui avaient poussé Sasuke à agir de la sorte, de l'amour qu'il lui portait encore ou non, de ses desseins, de son désir de le tuer lui aussi ou non -, il était cependant certain d'une chose : il était hors de question qu'il vît Sasuke disparaître.

Le souffle commençait à lui manquer et sa poitrine le lançait à chaque inspiration. Ses jambes le brûlaient et le sifflement qui avait retenti à ses oreilles après l'explosion revint tandis que la lumière des lampadaires s'intensifiait et laissait voir les pierres défaites de l'ancien lieu de recueillement. Au centre des colonnes, Naruto distingua une silhouette en mouvement. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de Sasuke. Il le sut aussi tôt. Et cria :

« Sasuke ! »

Le nom se répercuta dans la nuit et le long des ruines du vieux Temple du Nord. Sasuke s'arrêta. Tout n'était que silence, alentour. Ils se trouvaient en périphérie de la ville, seuls parmi les décombres et les arcs à moitié défaits, seuls au milieu des champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, mer noire d'encre sans la lumière de la lune.

Tout n'était que silence, Naruto le savait. Mais il lui était impossible de le distinguer. Il ne percevait que le vacarme infernal de sa respiration hachée, le bruit assourdissant de ses pas lorsqu'il atteignit les pavés.

Lentement, Sasuke se retourna. Naruto cessa sa course à trois mètres de lui et ses épaules se secouèrent comme il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Ses mèches blondes avaient un éclat flavescent à la lumière des lampadaires et ses grands yeux bleus brillaient d'incompréhension, d'un reste d'espoir et d'angoisse.

Il vit Sasuke retenir une grimace et devina qu'il s'obligeait à garder un visage impassible. Avant qu'il eût pu dire la moindre chose, il avisa la main droite de son vis-à-vis qui se portait à l'arrière de son pantalon. Son arme, pensa Naruto, c'est son arme qu'il cherche. Sasuke s'en saisit et, avec dextérité, la pointa sur lui.

Il eut un sursaut en reconnaissant la pointe argentée du pistolet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son corps entier se figea de stupeur.

Puis, lentement, son regard glissa du canon au visage de Sasuke. Ses traits se délestèrent de la surprise pour endosser une triste résignation. Il imita le geste de son vis-à-vis, empoigna sa propre arme. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour, ses yeux se voilèrent à peine de regret. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, son bras se leva.

Et il le mit en joue.

* * *

Un long silence s'étira entre eux, seulement troublé par la respiration difficile de Naruto. Celui-ci sentait la sueur couler le long de ses tempes et la chaleur de sa course rougir ses joues. Il passa une main nerveuse sur son visage pour l'essuyer et reprit aussitôt son arme. Sasuke le vrillait de son regard, illisible, et Naruto sentit le découragement poindre dans son cœur. Ses yeux le piquèrent et il étouffa dans un hoquet un début de sanglot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? s'écria-t-il. »

Sasuke, face à lui, resta imperturbable et muet. Naruto se mordit la lèvre de colère et de dépit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ! Il fallait vraiment que tout ça arrive ? Que tu massacres ton gang comme le mien ? Et l'Akatsuki ? Pourquoi tu les as tués, eux aussi ? Je croyais que c'était l'équipe de ton frère !

-Itachi les aurait tués à un moment ou à un autre, le coupa Sasuke d'un ton incroyablement calme. »

Naruto retint ses larmes, courroucé et pourtant blessé au plus profond de son être.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, merde… souffla-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. Pourquoi il a fallu que tu tues autant de gens ? »

Sasuke ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contenta de tirer la culasse de son arme vers l'arrière avant de la relâcher. Naruto le regarda faire avec méfiance et une peur inconsciente. Il n'osa pas l'imiter. La voix grave, enfin, se fit entendre :

« Itachi avait compris. Ce qu'étaient véritablement les gangs. Il avait compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Qu'Escalus n'était pas le seul ennemi à abattre. Que les gangs l'étaient aussi. Et que tant qu'ils vivraient, personne ne serait en sécurité – et surtout pas moi. »

Les épaules de Naruto se voûtèrent à peine tandis qu'il fléchissait les genoux, usant de son arme comme d'un bouclier et d'une menace, bien qu'aucune munition ne fût engagée dans la chambre. Les yeux de Sasuke se plissèrent à peine.

« J'ai fini par comprendre, moi aussi. Ça n'a pas été simple. D'accepter sa mort. D'accepter que c'était moi qui l'avais tué. C'était comme… revivre la mort de mes parents, je dirais. »

La sérénité avec laquelle il prononça ses mots força Naruto à se tendre plus encore. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous la pression.

« Mais j'ai fini par faire mon choix. Itachi a toujours été le plus sage de nous deux. S'il faisait tout pour monter les gangs les uns contre les autres, c'est qu'il avait de sérieuses raisons. J'ai simplement fini son travail. Et je t'ai rendu service : à cause de moi, ton gang se serait un jour ou l'autre retourné contre toi. Et je ne pouvais pas le permettre. »

Les sourcils de Naruto se froncèrent dangereusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. »

Le visage de Sasuke s'obscurcit.

« Réfléchis, Naruto. Un simple intimidateur qui veut se la jouer tueur à gages alors qu'il a été traumatisé par les photos du meurtre de sa mère au point de refuser de tuer qui que ce soit, c'est déjà suspicieux. Mais quand, en plus, il laisse passer un mois sans rien faire, il est facile de comprendre pourquoi on en envoie d'autres remplir cette mission à sa place. »

Naruto déglutit difficilement tandis que le jour maudit de la mort d'Itachi repassait devant ses yeux.

« Ils n'avaient plus confiance en toi et ta couverture était grillée. Tu avais peut-être de vrais amis dans ce gang mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Et j'ai tout fait pour qu'ils échappent à l'Akatsuki. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux à l'annonce.

« Quoi ? »

Les lèvres de Sasuke s'étirèrent à peine en un vague sourire.

« Tu crois sincèrement que deux intimidateurs en motos auraient pu nous échapper aussi facilement ? Shikamaru peut être aussi intelligent que tu le prétends, ça ne change rien. Ils s'en sont sortis – et toi aussi – parce que je l'avais décidé. »

Naruto cilla à peine tant le choc était grand.

« Tu veux dire que… mais… et les Aigles ? »

Sasuke baissa à peine la tête et son regard, devenu plus noir, lui parut effrayant.

« Je ne pouvais pas les laisser vivre. Pas après ce qu'ils ont fait à mes parents. Et puis ils auraient trouvé le moyen de se débarrasser de moi un jour ou l'autre. Un agent dont la tête est mise à prix et qui est à l'origine d'une querelle avec un autre gang, ce n'est pas un bon investissement. Sans compter qu'ils auraient fini par te traquer, eux aussi. Tout comme l'Akatsuki. C'était une raison suffisante pour les éliminer. »

La tension qui avait ceint le corps de Naruto disparut soudainement. Ses bras retombèrent lentement, sans que ses mains cessassent de tenir son arme. La bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds, il regardait son vis-à-vis avec ahurissement.

« Mais c'est… tu as fait tout ça… pour me protéger ? »

C'était insensé. Illogique. Tellement injuste. Et pourtant, les yeux désolés et le faible sourire de Sasuke confirmèrent sa pensée.

« Je sais que tu ne le comprends pas. Et que tu ne l'acceptes pas. Mais je ne regrette rien. Si je devais le refaire, je le referais. Parce que je ne laisserai personne d'autre que moi te tuer. »

Naruto continua de le dévisager avec une surprise totale. Sasuke se fit plus moqueur et désigna du menton l'arme noire zébrée d'orange qu'il tenait.

« Mais ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes projets pour l'instant. En attendant, prépare-moi ça. Ce n'est pas terminé. »

Son visage se referma aussitôt et Naruto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de laisser échapper une exclamation de gêne et de se hâter de tirer sur sa culasse. Puis il jeta un regard timide à Sasuke. Celui-ci lui indiqua de s'approcher d'un léger mouvement de tête. Naruto acquiesça, reprenant un air sérieux, puis le rejoignit en quelques pas. Sasuke se retourna et leurs dos se touchèrent bientôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Naruto dans un souffle.

-On finit Escalus et on se barre.

-Et comment on fait ça ?

-Grâce aux petits joujoux de l'Akatsuki.

-Sasuke, j'ai jamais tué personne, souffla Naruto en inspectant les lieux du regard.

-Je sais. Mais tu vas bien faire une exception pour moi, non ? »

Naruto pinça les lèvres.

« On va devoir parler, toi et moi, quand tout ça sera fini. »

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête.

« Je sais. »

* * *

ROMEO. – De cette même main qui faucha ta jeunesse, je vais abattre celle de ton ennemi. (Acte V, scène 3)

* * *

Les premières explosions retentirent à la droite de Naruto. Deidara, aidé de Kakuzu et de Kiame, avait miné tous les champs qui entouraient le Temple et piégé la structure de celui-ci. Il y eut du mouvement dans les champs. Les agents d'Esclaus, surpris par les mines, s'éparpillèrent avec méfiance sans se douter qu'ils allaient à leur perte. Plusieurs déflagrations et détonations se succédèrent tandis que les mines explosaient et que des tirs automatiques, déclenchés par les pièges, pleuvaient sur les hommes armés.

Naruto, crispé, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le visage perlé de sueur, attendait le signal de son compagnon. Sasuke, quant à lui, calme et composé, analysait chaque bruit avec attention. D'un geste, il attira Naruto au sol.

Une première salve de balles ricocha contre les pavés tandis qu'ils se réfugiaient dans les décombres. A l'aide de quelques gestes de la main, Sasuke expliqua la démarche à suivre. Naruto hocha la tête, terrorisé et pourtant plus que jamais concentré. Il partit discrètement vers une large fissure depuis laquelle il voyait le reste du Temple et notamment le côté duquel étaient venus les tirs. Sasuke, après une brève inspiration, s'élança au milieu du terrain pour abattre les premières silhouettes qui se découpaient dans la lumière des lampadaires. Ce fut sans hésiter que Naruto le couvrit, tirant sur les hommes venus les tuer.

Lorsque la première vague d'attaquants fut défaite, Sasuke revint vers Naruto et l'entraîna dans un labyrinthe de corridors et de colonnades. Ils débouchèrent bientôt sur l'entrée des catacombes où Sasuke l'entraîna.

« Ils approchent, murmura-t-il sans cesser de courir. Ça va faire mal. »

Il y avait, à l'opposé, une sortie recouverte de végétations que l'affaissement d'un mur avait créée. Elle donnait sur la route de campagne de laquelle ils étaient venus. Ils se plaquèrent contre un mur, attendant que tous les hommes déployés se rendissent dans le Temple. Sasuke désigna les hautes herbes au pied du lampadaire le plus proche.

« J'y ai caché une moto. On rejoint la forêt là-bas en direction des falaises. Les Aigles y ont creusé un tunnel bien caché. On le prend, on traverse la montagne. Et on part vers le Nord. »

Naruto se pencha pour jeter un œil à l'endroit indiqué avant de reprendre sa place.

« Et pour Escalus, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-il en montrant les catacombes du pouce. »

Sasuke eut un petit sourire.

« Sois prêt à tirer. »

Naruto déglutit à nouveau. Mais la main qui enserra la sienne le rassura quelque peu.

« A trois, dit Sasuke. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Un… »

Retint sa respiration.

« Deux… »

Entendit des voix résonner dans le corridor et des bruits de pas approcher.

« Trois ! »

Ils s'élancèrent hors du Temple et se retournèrent aussitôt vers celui-ci pour abattre les hommes qui étaient montés sur le toit. Agile, Sasuke n'en manqua aucun tandis que Naruto évitait les balles et ripostait tant qu'il pouvait. Et puis il y eut une succession d'explosions.

« A terre ! cria Sasuke. »

Il entraîna Naruto dans sa chute tandis que derrière eux, le Temple volait en éclats. Naruto ferma les yeux et se protégea des gravats qui volèrent jusqu'à eux. Mais déjà, Sasuke se relevait et le tirait pour qu'il fît de même.

« C'est notre ouverture. Viens ! »

Naruto se remit debout maladroitement et se laissa entraîner jusqu'aux hautes herbes. La moto s'y trouvait bien et Sauske alluma le moteur en un rien de temps avant de l'enfourcher. Naruto se retourna pour constater que les agents d'Escalus ne les pourchassaient pas encore – peut-être même ne s'étaient-ils pas encore relevés. Le champ des explosions avaient été si large qu'il ne restait sans doute que peu de survivants.

« Naruto ! s'impatienta Sasuke. »

Le jeune homme monta promptement derrière lui et l'engin démarra aussitôt. Il roula entre les hautes herbes jusqu'à un petit sentier de pierre où il fila jusqu'à atteindre la forêt.

Naruto se retourna une dernière fois. Il n'y avait nul hélicoptère, nulle voiture, nulle balle qui cherchait à les atteindre. Il se tourna vers Sasuke, enserrant sa taille de ses bras.

« Comment tu as fait ? »

Un rire étouffé par le vent échappa au jeune homme.

« Un faux ordre donné pour un vaste déploiement qui devait rester discret. Je ne les ai pas tous eus mais c'est suffisant pour qu'Escalus ne soit en plus état de faire quoi que ce soit pendant un moment. J'ai aussi publié le nom de tous les agents en ligne. Tu peux être sûr que les survivants des gangs s'arrangeront pour les trouver et se venger.

-Mais comment tu pouvais être sûr qu'on s'en sortirait ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

« Je ne l'étais pas. Mais je savais qu'avec toi, je pouvais y arriver. »

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto tandis qu'ils entraient dans la forêt. Sasuke tourna à peine la tête vers lui.

« Hé… tu es toujours prêt à me suivre ? »

Le sourire de Naruto se fit plus féroce.

« Evidemment, enfoiré ! »

Sasuke répondit à son sourire avant de se concentrer sur le chemin devenu cahoteux. Une irrépressible envie de rire se saisit de Naruto tandis que les falaises, au-delà des cimes des arbres, se dessinaient, noires, sur le ciel étoilé.

* * *

Désespérine


End file.
